Breaking Day
by Pink Paramore
Summary: Sequel to "Dawning Sun". Just as Nessie starts school, a mysterious force seems determined to keep her away from Jacob and her family, and the Cullens are left wondering if it is the Volturi, or something they know nothing about.
1. Chapter 1

"_**BREAKING DAY"**_

**Chapter One**

The piercing ring of the final bell shot through the halls and classrooms of St. Bridget's Academy, bringing on a wave of bustling, excited, uniform-clad students.

Teenagers flooded the halls, filling them with the sounds of excited chatter, shouts of glee, and the creaks of lockers opening and being slammed shut.

Renesmee Cullen walked from her English Literature class, striding quickly across the hall without so much as bumping into another student.

The minute she reached her locker, a small, peppy blonde with wide blue eyes and teeth so white they almost shimmered in the fluorescent lights above them, was beside her.

"Nessie! You will _never _guess what just happened to me in Spanish!" she exclaimed, nearly bubbling over with excitement.

"You actually learned something?" Nessie teased, smiling slightly as she pulled a text book from her locker.

"Ha ha, you're _hilarious_," the blonde girl snapped, rolling her glitter-covered eyes.

"I just can't guess, Bree," Nessie replied, with mock interest.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Bree asked, holding up her hands, her perfectly manicured (and also glittering) finger nails shining in the light.

"Just tell me already!" Nessie cried, shoving her last text book in her bag and shutting her locker.

"Okay," Bree said, preparing herself for the obviously important story, "so Justin turns around, and he's all 'Hey'. So I said 'Hi'. And then he was like 'Are you going to the game on Friday'? And so I was like 'Yeah, totally'. And then he was like 'Cool'. And so I was like 'Are you going to the game on Friday?' And he was like 'Yeah. I'll see you there'. And I was like 'Definitely'!"

There was a pause as Bree stared at Nessie, who stared back, awaiting the next portion of the story.

"And?" Nessie finally asked.

"_And_ nothing!" Bree exclaimed. "Justin asked me about the game! He said he'll see me there!"

"Of course he'll see you there. You're both going," Nessie pointed out logically.

"Oh for God's sake, Ness, could you at least _pretend _to be excited?" Bree snapped.

"I'd be more excited if Justin had actually had the nerve to ask you to go to the game with him," Nessie remarked.

"Whatever. He's totally interested, and this proves it," Bree insisted.

"I guess it's a step forward," Nessie agreed.

"Oh my God, I have been obsessed with Justin since I broke up with Tommy!" Bree sighed.

"Which was when? Two weeks ago?" Nessie teased. Bree slapped her playfully.

"It was like a year ago," she insisted. "Well, okay, six months. But I have spent the _whole _summer being in love with Justin McFarlane!"

"Fair enough," Nessie said, stifling a giggle.

The two girls had reached the door to the locker room now, and Bree sighed.

"Time for my two hours of _hell_," she moaned.

"Oh come on. You love cheerleading," Nessie said encouragingly.

"No I don't!" Bree whined. "It would be so much better if you were doing it too. I don't know why you aren't - you made the team."

"Cheering isn't really my thing. Besides, I have ballet lessons every day after piano," Nessie replied.

"Your parents are _so_ harsh," Bree said sympathetically. "I mean, they don't even let you have anyone over your house."

"They mean well," Nessie insisted. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, Bree."

"If I'm still _alive_!" Bree cried dramatically, as she walked into the locker room.

Nessie smiled to herself as she began heading towards the front doors. As she was about to leave, she tripped, dropping her textbooks across the hall. She sighed, kneeling down to pick them up, just as a group of Bree's cheerleading teammates came around the corner. They were in a tight pack, and all seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. But Nessie could overhear every word they said.

"There's Nessie Cullen," one girl muttered, as the clump neared. "She's _so _full of herself."

"Tell me about it. She hardly talks to anyone," another girl agreed.

"Yeah, it's like Bree is supposed to feel _honored _that Nessie even speaks to her," a third snipped.

"Bree says Nessie doesn't let anyone come over her house," the first said.

"No, Bree said Nessie's parents don't let her have people over," a small girl with curly red hair suddenly piped up.

"I heard it's 'cause her parents are famous, and they don't want anyone to know," the second girl whispered.

"Yeah _right_," the first girl snorted.

"Seriously! I mean, have you seen that huge Indian guy that picks her up every day? He must be a bodyguard. He even drives a motorcycle!" the second girl insisted.

"I heard they're dating," the third girl said smugly.

"Are you kidding? He's got to be like twenty-five," the second girl cried.

"She's just a rich princess," the first girl snapped. "She turned down her position on the squad because she thinks she's better than us."

"She does a lot of other things. Her parents are really hard on her," the red head squeaked again.

"She's a show-off," the second girl spat. "If she weren't so pretty, no one would even like her."

Nessie quickly gathered her books up off the floor and hurried by the pack of girls, pushing through the giant front doors and stepping out into the sunlight.

She knew via Bree that the cheer squad resented her for turning down her position in September. She had tried out for the team merely because Bree had not wanted to do so alone - and when did not join, the other girls had not taken it well.

Nessie sighed, pulling out the cell phone that her father had bought for her since she had started school. She held it down low, attempting to hide the ridiculously expensive phone from the view of the other students, who clearly already thought she was a 'rich princess'.

She hit the number one, her speed dial instantly connecting her to the one person she needed most. It only took one ring before Jacob answered.

"Hey Ness."

"How far away are you?" Nessie asked immediately, unable to keep the eagerness out of her tone.

"I'm running a little late today - Quil couldn't get a sitter for Claire," Jacob grumbled. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long," Nessie teased.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jacob's voice was tinted with excitement. Nessie grinned.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Nessie sighed, hanging up her phone and looking out at the floods of students flowing from the building. She frowned when she spotted a table set up in the middle of the crowd, a single boy sitting behind it. He was shouting something and waving bright yellow papers at passing students.

Nessie grinned as she skipped down the stairs towards the table.

"Help find the Olympic wolves! Search party this weekend! It's a serious problem that must be solved, ladies and gentlemen! Take a flier, tell all your friends!" the young blond boy behind the table called out at the top of his lungs. He stopped as Nessie approached, his face breaking out into a huge grin. "Hello Nessie."

"Griffin, _what _are you doing?" Nessie asked, struggling to keep a grin off of her face.

"I'm alerting the public to the dangers lurking in the very woods of Olympia," Griffin replied, fixing his tie as he said so.

"You really think anyone is going to take this seriously?" Nessie asked, picking up a yellow flier. On it was an elaborate drawing of a vicious, snarling wolf, complete with drool and foam dripping from its hideous pointed teeth.

"They will if they know what's good for them," Griffin insisted, snatching the flier back from Nessie and handing it to a passing girl. "These monsters will eat your pets!"

"Griff, when are you going to give up?" Nessie giggled.

"When the people of Washington finally understand that there are dangerous forces at work here!" Griffin insisted.

"I take it you're still on the hunt for vampires too?" Nessie asked, a tiny bit of joking gone from her tone.

Griffin leaned in closer to Nessie, a serious expression on his face as he fixed his glasses.

"There are records of strange things happening in these very woods, Nessie," he whispered. "Things that can only be explained by the existence of _supernatural creatures_."

"Well, you know I'm always here to help," Nessie said, smiling at her favorite new companion at St. Bridget's Academy.

"So you'll be on the wolf hunt this weekend?" Griffin asked eagerly.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it," Nessie replied.

"Good. I'm hoping to have a troupe of at least fifty so we can break off into groups of ten," Griffin said, taking his seat and organizing his pile of fliers.

"Sounds like a plan," Nessie said, knowing full well that the 'hunt' would consist of no more than herself and Griffin.

"Make sure to bring something to defend yourself with. There are some people in this school who I would not mind losing to the wolves, but I do _not _want to see you hurt," Griffin warned.

"Gee, thanks Griff," Nessie snorted.

"And here comes one of those students I wouldn't mind losing..." Griffin muttered suddenly, glaring behind Nessie.

"Who-"

"Hey Ness."

Nessie turned, and found herself face-to-face with Cody James - known to the girls of St. Bridget's as 'The Sex God'. Cody's stunning blue-green eyes shone radiantly in the sun, contrasting perfectly with his dark brown hair. His tie hung loose around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his jacket wide open. He smiled at Nessie, his white teeth gleaming as he casually swung his lacrosse stick over his shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Cody," Nessie greeted, offering a small unenthusiastic wave.

Nessie had been tutoring Cody in Physics since the end of summer, when she had agreed to participate in the tutoring program for community service hours, since she was already 'so advanced in science' thanks to her 'years of home-schooling', or so the school department thought. Then, come September, Mr. Plonsky had stuck Nessie and Cody together as lab partners, since they "already worked so well together". And while the two got along perfectly well during tutoring sessions, they traveled in very different social circles at St. Bridget's, leaving their friendship awkward and stilted outside of the classroom.

"Care to take a flier, Cody? Or would you rather brave the Olympic wolves as obliviously as you do everything else?" Griffin snapped, shoving a yellow flier at Cody.

"Uh, thanks Griffin," Cody said, taking the flier and staring at Griffin with a slightly disturbed expression. "Hey Nessie, can we chat for a sec?"

"Sure," Nessie said. Cody eyed Griffin for a moment, as if hinting that he would rather 'chat' somewhere else. But Nessie did not budge.

"Um, well I was just wondering if you were planning on coming to the lacrosse game on Saturday. It's our big match against Forks High. Coach Newton is really pumped... everyone's gonna be there," Cody said.

"I can't," Nessie said instantly, the name of her parents' former high school sending up a red flag immediately in her mind. Cody looked disappointed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I, uh..." Nessie uttered, struggling to develop a good excuse.

"We're hunting the Olympic wolves," Griffin said loudly, leaning over the table to glare at Cody. Nessie, grateful for the excuse, immediately nodded.

"Yeah. I promised Griffin I'd help out," she agreed.

Cody seemed to assume that Nessie was merely humoring Griffin out of pity, and grinned sympathetically.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping you'd be at the game. You know, so my fabulous tutor could see me doing something I'm actually good at for once," Cody joked.

"Maybe next time," Nessie offered, unable to keep a grin off of her face.

"I hope so," Cody said, staring at Nessie intently. "I feel like we never really get the chance to hang out."

"I'm pretty busy," Nessie said quickly.

"So I've heard," Cody sighed. "Well hey, if the wolf problem resolves itself before tomorrow night, I'll have a ticket waiting for you."

"Thanks, Cody," Nessie said.

"Catch you later, Ness," Cody said, shooting her another beautiful smile. "Good luck with the hunt, Griffin."

"Oh, I don't need luck. Just solid manpower," Griffin replied. Cody eyed him for a moment, before nodding and walking off.

"Why do you have to be such a freak, Griff?" Nessie asked teasingly.

"Cody James is the bane of my existence," Griffin snapped, slamming his pile of fliers down on the table.

"Why? He's nice enough," Nessie shrugged. "I mean, he's a little plain if you ask me-"

"I thought he was _The Sex God_," Griffin grumbled. Nessie laughed.

"According to Bree and the cheerleaders," she snorted. "They can have him."

"He doesn't seem to want _them_..." Griffin muttered, frowning over at Cody. Nessie turned to see that Cody was still gazing at her from across the student parking lot.

Suddenly the rumble of a motorcycle's engine could be heard in the distance, growing closer and closer as it tore up the streets at top speed. Nessie's face instantly brightened as the shining red bike came soaring into view, screeching to a halt before the school.

Students all over had stopped to stare at the tall, handsome Native American boy who leapt from the amazing motorcycle, pulling off his helmet and shaking his long jet black hair in the sunlight.

"It appears James Bond has arrived to take you home," Griffin grumbled sarcastically.

"I'll see you later, Griff," Nessie said, not even looking back at her friend as she began walking towards Jacob.

"Don't forget about the hunt tomorrow night!" Griffin called after her.

Nessie was nearly running towards Jacob now. He beamed at her as she stopped before him, the sun beating down off of her golden-tinted hair.

"How was _school_?" he asked, mockingly.

"Oh, thrilling as always," Nessie said, rolling her eyes. Jacob laughed, rushing to the back of his motorcycle and pulling out a helmet for Nessie.

"I see you're still hanging out with Radar over there," he remarked, frowning over at Griffin.

"Yup. We're going on an Olympic wolf-hunt this weekend," Nessie said, fastening the helmet onto her head.

"I don't understand why you hang around with that kid. He's the only person in Washington out _looking _for vampires and werewolves," Jacob pointed out, swinging his leg casually over the seat of his bike.

"You know what they say: keep your friends close... keep potential crazy-vampire-hunting enemies closer," Nessie said, as she hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist.

"Nice philosophy," Jacob snorted, before swinging his foot up and slamming his fingers down on the gas.

Just before they shot off down the street, Nessie caught a glance of the cheerleading squad as they left the building. Every face was a mask of resentment. She also caught sight of Cody James and his friends, all of whom stared at Jacob with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Nessie just grinned to herself as she wrapped her arms tighter around the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jacob pulled his motorcycle skillfully into the Cullens' garage, immediately cutting the engine. Nessie tugged off her helmet, handing it to Jacob, who tossed it onto the back of the bike along with his own.

"So who was that kid staring at you in the parking lot?" he asked, as Nessie headed towards the back door of the Cullens' mansion.

"You know Griffin," she replied, frowning.

"Not him. The other kid. With the dark hair," Jacob said.

"Oh, that's Cody James," Nessie said. "I've been tutoring him in science, remember? I guess he's a friend of mine."

"From the way he was looking, I think he wants to be more than _that_," Jacob muttered.

"Oh come on, Jake. You don't even know him," Nessie pointed out, pulling open the back door and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't need to. I saw the way he was staring," Jacob insisted.

"Who's staring at Nessie?"

Emmett had appeared in the kitchen almost immediately, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, showing off his stunning abs.

"No one, Uncle Emmett," Nessie said quickly, placing her school bag down on the kitchen table.

"Good. 'Cause if any guy is giving you trouble, I will be over at that school _so_ fast-" Emmett began.

"You have nothing to worry about. The kid will be dead meat before you even get the chance to hear about it," Jacob assured him.

Emmett laughed, patting Jacob's back, as Nessie frowned at the two.

"Honestly, it's the cheerleaders you should be looking out for," she said. "They haven't taken it too well that I rejected my position on the squad."

"Well, I don't know if I can help you there - those girls are terrifying," Emmett teased, with a mock shudder. Nessie and Jacob laughed.

"Bring on all the Volturi at once, just not the cheerleaders!" Jacob laughed, causing Emmett and Nessie to erupt into hysterical laughter.

"What is going on?"

All laughter ceased immediately as Rosalie stepped into the room, staring at them all curiously.

"Sorry Rose, too much happiness for you?" Emmett teased.

"You're _hilarious_," Rosalie snapped.

"That reminds me of my friend Bree," Nessie said suddenly. "I wish you could meet her Aunt Rose, I really think you'd like her."

"You know you can't have anyone over here, Nessa," Rosalie said, staring at Nessie sternly.

"I know," Nessie sighed.

At that moment Bella came floating into the room, her face lighting up as she spotted Nessie.

"Hey Nessa," she greeted, hugging her daughter. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Nessie replied.

"I can't believe it's already been a month," Bella said, smiling.

"Time has been flying by," Nessie agreed. "I mean pretty soon tryouts for winter sports will be coming up. And I heard the school musical is having auditions in November..."

"You're not planning on doing all of that, are you?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I..." Nessie hesitated, looking around at her family members, who were all staring at her curiously. "Well, I just want to keep my options open."

"I don't think trying out for school plays is a good idea. You'll gain too much recognition," Bella insisted.

"How is anyone going to know a thing about her just from seeing her in a costume up on stage?" Rosalie interjected.

"Rose, I know you have great expectations for Nessie..." Bella began.

"Because she _is_ great," Rosalie said firmly. "She is a talented girl, and you and Edward are holding her back."

Before the argument could escalate any further, Jasper and Alice came walking into the kitchen, and immediately everyone felt calmer.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all," Nessie answered quickly. "We were just discussing my plans for the winter."

"Oh, so Edward told you about the trip?" Alice asked.

"What trip?" Nessie asked, immediately curious. Alice's eyes widened.

"... did I say trip?" she squeaked. "Oh, I just meant that he's thinking of going on a little _vacation _this winter. You know, try some new hunting spots..."

"Alice, what trip?" Nessie demanded. "Come on! You already spilled, so you might as well tell me the whole story."

"Alice."

Everyone turned as Edward appeared in the doorway, staring firmly at Alice, who had shrunk back with guilt.

"Alice said you were planning a trip this winter," Nessie said.

Edward glared over at Alice for a moment, before returning his attention to his daughter.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Renesmee," he said.

"Why should I be worried? Is something wrong?" Nessie asked.

Edward seemed momentarily conflicted as he stared around at his siblings, all of whom stared back silently.

"Zafrina has organized a nation-wide search for Nahuel," he finally replied. "Alice, Jasper and I are planning to head to Siberia to help."

"Oh," Nessie muttered, turning her face away from her father quickly. Edward was instantly at her side.

"Nessa, this is not your fault. Nahuel wouldn't stay away so long over such a small incident," he assured her.

"No, but if Nahuel has run into trouble it's because _I_ chased him away," Nessie said miserably.

Without a word, Jacob crossed the room, cupping one of Nessie's tiny, pale hands in his giant grasp.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

Nessie stared up at him, and nodded. Edward and Bella watched as she followed Jacob out the back door silently.

"The wolf strikes again," Emmett muttered, once they were gone.

"He calms her more than I ever could," Jasper remarked.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about any school boys," Bella pointed out.

"Our Miranda is safe as long as her Ferdinand is around," Edward said, smiling at Bella as he referenced a Shakespearean comparison they had started months before. Bella smiled in return.

"Our Miranda is always safe," she said, leaning back into Edward's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The October air had just recently swept into Forks, bringing with it a layer of colorful foliage. Forks in the fall was a beautiful sight for tourists and residents alike.

"So you and Griffin the Vampire Slayer are hunting wolves this weekend, huh?" Jacob asked, as he and Nessie walked slowly along their favorite path in the woods.

"Yeah, don't forget to warn the pack," Nessie replied.

"Don't worry, the woods will be spotless," Jacob assured her. "Though I don't think that kid would know what to do with himself if he _did _spot one of us."

"He might not be able to hurt you, but he does own a camera," Nessie teased.

"Oh wow - _now _I'm scared," Jacob mocked, causing Nessie to laugh.

"Be nice," she scolded.

"I swear, Nessie. You hang around the weirdest people," Jacob said.

"Look who's talking," Nessie retorted.

"Oh, that's it!"

Nessie shrieked with laughter as Jacob rushed into the trees to phase into his wolf form. She instantly dashed off into the woods, gaining a head start. But the giant russet wolf was on her trail in no time.

Nessie quickly ducked sideways between some trees. It did not take Jacob long to catch on, and he was behind her again almost instantly. She screamed, running off again. Jacob was too fast for her - he caught up in less than a minute, grabbing the back of her uniform and tossing her gently into the leaves. He pounced on her, snarling viciously.

Nessie burst out laughing, and Jacob was quick to phase back so he could join her.

"Jake!" Nessie choked out, as her laughter died down. "I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"It's because we don't see each other enough any more," Jacob insisted. He added a pout for dramatic effect.

"I know," Nessie sighed, offering a sympathetic grin. "I miss our time together too."

"Then forget school, and come back!" Jacob whined, as he began to twiddle absently with a strand of Nessie's hair.

"It's not that easy," Nessie insisted, "and besides - I don't want to quit school."

"Don't you miss me?" Jacob asked, his lower lip jutting out sadly.

"Of course I miss you," Nessie replied. "But I really love meeting all these new kids, and getting to be in classes, and participating in things like poetry and choir. It's all so amazing. I can't believe you gave it up."

"It's not that amazing after ten years," Jacob insisted. "_You _never had to endure middle school."

"You don't know how much I wish I could experience freshman year, or middle school, or kindergarten," Nessie said longingly.

"Well... there's always freshman year of college," Jacob pointed out. Nessie sighed.

"It looks like that's all I'll ever get to experience of college," she muttered.

"I bet it gets boring after that anyways," Jacob said. Nessie smiled.

"You're the best, Jake," she said.

"I do what I can," Jacob replied with a shrug. Nessie giggled, as she casually reached up and ran her hand down Jacob's warm, bare chest.

They were suddenly both aware of the rest of Jacob's very warm, very unclothed body, as he leaned over Nessie. They were frozen, staring into each other's eyes curiously for a moment, as if contemplating...

Jacob took the plunge, smashing his lips hungrily onto Nessie's. She responded immediately, and they fell into a perfect rhythm, their lips and bodies matching in harmony.

"Jacob..." Nessie uttered softly, as Jacob began to kiss her neck.

Jacob looked up, grinning widely at the exact sound that had invaded his dreams for the past several months. His smile caused Nessie's heart to pound with joy.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling brilliantly up at Jacob. He was beaming as he gazed back.

"You're my entire world," he replied, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. "I will do anything to make you-"

Suddenly Nessie let out a horrified scream, leaping away from Jacob, a look of terror on her face.

Jacob was immediately on alert as he rushed to her side, forming a protective stance between her and whatever it was that was causing her pain.

"_Dad!_" Nessie cried suddenly.

Now Jacob's eyes widened in terror, and he ran faster than ever before to reach the spot where he had left his clothing.

By the time Jacob returned, Edward was already in the clearing. He had grabbed Nessie by the arm, and was dragging her back towards the Cullens' home.

"Dad!" Nessie cried.

"A simple walk with your mother, that's all I wanted," Edward was ranting angrily. "I just thought a nice stroll in the woods would be relaxing, we could enjoy each other's company..."

"_Dad_," Nessie moaned.

"And suddenly all I can see is Jacob practically _salivating _all over you!" Edward was shouting now, as he dragged Nessie forcefully through the leaves.

"Dad, we were just-" Nessie began.

"I don't want to know!" Edward cried.

"Edward!"

Jacob had run after them, now stepping quickly before Edward, who came to a screeching halt, his eyes wide with fury.

"_You_," he growled. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Dad, _come on_," Nessie groaned.

"No," Edward snapped. "I do not want you two anywhere near each other within the next twenty-four hours."

"Look, I'm really-" Jacob began, but Edward merely swung Nessie behind him, glaring at Jacob.

"Go home, Jacob," he commanded. "Nessie will be visiting Charlie for the rest of the weekend."

Edward tugged Nessie's hand, and they disappeared in a flash. Jacob stared after them for a moment, but they were long gone. He sighed.

Spending a Friday night with Billy was never too enthralling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"... I want you to go straight up to Alice's room, and stay there until your mother and I are ready to escort you back to the cottage," Edward was shouting at Nessie, as he flung her through the back door into the kitchen of the mansion.

"What do you think I'm going to do, _run away_?" Nessie demanded.

"I wouldn't put it past Jacob Black to come up with something," Edward insisted.

"You are being completely unreasonable!" Nessie snapped.

"And _you _are not to leave this home for the rest of the night," Edward retorted.

Their angry shouts had caught the attention of the other Cullen family members. Bella had appeared at Edward's side the moment he entered the house, and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were now standing curiously in the doorway.

Nessie and Edward stood in the center of the kitchen for a moment, staring each other down... before Nessie stormed out of the room, and up the stairs. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all stepped into the kitchen eagerly.

"She and Jacob were gonna do it?" Emmett asked instantly.

"_Emmett_," Rosalie snapped.

"Renesmee and Jacob were being very stupid," Edward muttered. "Honestly, I don't know what she was thinking."

"She wasn't. She's distracted," Bella insisted.

"She should know better," Edward interrupted. "There is too much at stake for her to make foolish mistakes like that."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Emmett interjected suddenly. "So say Jacob knocks her up. There's no freaky super-growing-fetus to worry about. She has a kid, she and Jake raise it, everyone lives happily ever after. We've been through much worse."

Edward remained silent, turning away from his brother. But Alice jumped in quickly, storming across the room towards Emmett.

"Just think about all she'd be giving up!" she cried. "She would have to leave school, she and Jacob would need to get married, she'd be stuck with a child that we know virtually _nothing _about! She's just barely reached maturity. She's not ready for that yet."

"Okay, okay. I get it, it would suck," Emmett said defensively. "But Edward's acting like it's the end of the world."

"It's not something to be treated lightly," Rosalie insisted. "Come on, Emmett. You've offended enough people for one day."

And Rosalie quickly pulled Emmett from the room. Alice rolled her eyes as she turned back to Edward and Bella.

"Emmett can be such a tool," she muttered. "You were completely in your right to scold Renesmee. She needs to know that she can't get carried away."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said kindly.

Edward had yet to speak, simply staring ahead with a concerned expression. Alice eyed him carefully, before silently turning and walking from the room.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked bluntly, the moment Alice disappeared from sight.

"Aro's prophecy," Edward replied. He turned to look at Bella, his eyes wide with worry.

"What? You mean all those stories that the Volturi made up to justify killing Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Edward confessed. "At first I was convinced that they were just stories too... but Carlisle seems to believe that the Volturi weren't lying. He must have some reason for thinking that way, when all the evidence clearly points to it being a faulty excuse."

"Carlisle just likes to be thorough," Bella insisted.

"Not about lies," Edward said softly.

"Edward, please," Bella said firmly. "Aro made all of that up to scare Nessa into begging for her own death. It was a manipulative trap. Any child produced by our daughter and Jacob Black will be a healthy, part-human baby." Edward looked over at Bella, and his concerned expression lightened slightly.

"I just worry about her," he sighed.

"Of course you do. We all do. We're entitled to," Bella said.

"I'm sorry, darling," Edward apologized, kissing Bella's head gently. She stroked his cold cheek.

"Never apologize for caring about our child."

* * *

The next morning Edward drove Nessie down to Charlie's new apartment in Port Angeles. Nessie remained silent and sulky as she hopped into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, refusing to look at her father.

Edward sighed as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

"Are you going to speak to me?" he asked.

"Are you going to let me see Jacob?" Nessie countered.

"You are being petulant and ridiculous," Edward stated.

"I'm a teenage girl. I'm entitled to at least one petulant, ridiculous outburst," Nessie argued.

"So you do realize that you are being completely unreasonable?" Edward asked.

"I didn't say that," Nessie corrected quickly. "I know why you're worried. That doesn't mean that I agree with you."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Edward assured her. "You are a smart girl. And Jacob cares about you greatly. But you are both young and very much in love, and sometimes... well, that leads to situations which yield unfortunate consequences."

"I would never have a baby now," Nessie defended.

"Not intentionally," Edward pointed out.

"Not at all!" Nessie cried. "I just started school. Jacob and I have only officiallybeen togetherfor a year. We're not in any place to be raising a baby."

"I'm glad you see things that way," Edward said, "but hormones are a powerful thing."

Nessie sighed, slumping back into her seat and crossing her arms as she looked over at her father.

"There's just no winning with you, is there?" she asked.

"Just ask James," Edward replied teasingly, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

Moments later they were pulling up to the apartment complex in which Charlie and his new wife, Sue, resided. Nessie grabbed her backpack, opening the car door.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Edward asked.

"I can handle it myself, dad," Nessie assured him. "I'm a big girl now."

Edward grinned over at his daughter, who seemed to have been born with the mentality of a young woman.

"Have fun with Charlie," he said.

"I'll be back by five," Nessie said, as she grabbed her backpack, stepping out of the car. "I promised Griffin I'd go wolf-hunting."

"You'd better be careful. I hear those Olympian wolves are pretty dangerous," Edward teased.

Nessie rolled her eyes as she closed the car door, rushing up to the door of Charlie's apartment complex. She pressed down on the button below the small piece of masking tape reading 'Swan'.

"_Hello?_" Charlie's voice was tinny as it rang through the small box next to the door.

"Hey Grandpa," Nessie greeted.

"_Hey kiddo! Come on up._"

There was a screeching ring and Nessie flung the door open, skipping steps as she ran up to Charlie and Sue's apartment. Charlie was waiting at the door when she arrived, a wide grin on his face.

"How are you?" he asked, wrapping Nessie in a tight hug.

"I'm great," Nessie replied, squeezing him back tightly. "How are you? And Sue?"

"Sue's been busy painting the bedroom this week," Charlie explained, as he and Nessie stepped into the apartment.

"You know Alice and Esme would do it for you in a flash," Nessie said.

"Sue's too possessive over the place. I'm surprised she even lets me sit on her precious furniture," Charlie sighed.

"_Women_," Nessie joked, rolling her eyes, and earning a laugh from Charlie.

"Is that Nessie I hear?"

Sue was in the room in an instant. Her blue jeans were covered with paint stains, as was her white tank top. She wore a red bandana over her short dark hair, and was clutching a paint roller. She grinned when she saw Nessie.

"Hey sweetie!" she greeted, quickly tossing down the paint roller and rushing over to hug her.

"Hey Sue. How's the painting going?" Nessie asked.

"It's a lot of work. But I wouldn't have it any other way," Sue replied with a grin.

"Of course not," Nessie teased. "I'll help you out today, if you want."

"Absolutely not. I will _not _have you cooped up in here all day painting," Sue insisted.

"Instead we'll keep you cooped up in here telling us all about school," Charlie snorted from the kitchen.

Nessie sat down with Charlie and Sue, answering all of their pressing questions about St. Bridget's. She told them about Bree and Griffin, though she conveniently forgot to mention the mob of angry cheerleaders. She briefly mentioned Cody James, and to her surprise, Charlie perked up.

"Cody James, you said?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah. He's a lacrosse player," Nessie replied. "He's really nice, I've been tutoring him in Physics."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Charlie asked. Nessie frowned.

"Uh, no," she said, after the momentary shock passed. "Grandpa, you know me and Jacob..."

"Jacob is a great kid, don't get me wrong. But... I mean, have you ever even considered another guy?" Charlie asked.

"I don't need to," Nessie said.

"You sound like your mother," Charlie remarked, staring at Nessie worriedly for a moment.

"Look, I know you want to stay as far out of everything as possible, but you have to understand that what Jacob and I have... it's not a choice," Nessie said, choosing her words carefully so as not to upset Charlie.

"I don't know if I like that," Charlie said.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"This whole 'not a choice' business. You're a young girl, Nessa. You should be able to have options," Charlie insisted.

"I don't need options," Nessie said.

"Neither did Bella," Charlie muttered. "God, you're becoming more and more like her every day."

"I am _not _mom," Nessie said firmly.

"There doesn't seem to be a heck of a lot that makes you so different," Charlie remarked, his frustration clearly growing.

"Jacob and I aren't like a normal couple-" Nessie began.

"Neither were Bella and Edward!" Charlie snapped suddenly. "Everything about them was a necessity - nothing was a choice. They were unhealthily attached to each other, and before you know it they're getting married, then Bella's dying and I can't see her, and suddenly there's a baby that I can't know anything about!"

"Charlie..." Sue said cautiously.

"All this magic mumbo-jumbo took my daughter away from me," Charlie growled. "They took Bella, and they made her into something else, and I hardly even get to see her any more."

"Grandpa, I swear nothing like that will happen to me," Nessie promised, taking Charlie's hand in her own.

"You are the only thing that I have left of her, Nessa," Charlie said weakly, staring into Nessie's eyes. Bella's eyes.

"I know," Nessie said. "Jacob and I may not be normal, but I promise you - I am _not _going to change."

"I love you, kid. And I don't want to lose you too," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Nessie. Nessie hugged back, resting her cheek on Charlie's. The warmth of it comforted him, and after a minute he let go, smiling up at her.

"What do you say we head out for some ice cream?" he offered. Nessie grinned.

"That sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Aw, YES!"

Quil leapt into the air, pumping his fist as he cheered enthusiastically for himself. Embry threw his video game controller down onto the floor, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, man," he spat. "You totally used cheats!"

"You just can't admit that I'm better than you at _Smash Bros_," Quil insisted.

"I'll smash a bro..." Embry growled, preparing to pounce on Quil.

"No fighting!" Claire called from the floor, where she was braiding her doll's hair.

"All right, we'll have Jake decide who wins," Quil said.

Both boys turned to Jacob, who sat in an armchair in the corner, his chin resting in his hands as he stared dully at the wall before him. He did not even look up as he was addressed.

"Hey Jake, are you in there?" Quil called, waving his hand in front of Jacob's face.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, looking up at his friends in confusion.

"Seriously, man. Are you just gonna mope around all day?" Embry demanded.

"I'm not moping..." Jacob muttered miserably.

"Oh _please_," Embry snorted. He grabbed Jacob's arm, dragging him up out of the chair. "We're getting you out of here."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Jacob insisted.

"Dude, you can't even live 24 hours without Nessie! That's pathetic," Embry cried.

"Look man, I understand that you miss her," Quil said, "but you _can't _see her. So just have some fun in the meantime!"

Jacob sighed, knowing full well that his friends were not going to give up on him any time soon.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, as Embry dragged him out the door, Quil running back to get Claire.

"Anywhere that won't make you think of Nessie," Embry said bluntly.

"Well that narrows it down _a lot,_" Jacob muttered.

"We were all thinking of heading out tonight for a little hunt. Leah's coming and everything. You game?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No, we can't," Jacob said.

"What?" Embry cried.

"Nessie's crazy friend is having a wolf-hunt tonight," Jacob explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Embry grumbled.

"Man, I was really looking forward to this too," Quil sighed.

"Why are these people so obsessed with hunting giant, man-eating wolves anyways?" Embry demanded. Jacob snorted a little.

"Good question," he remarked.

"Well we'd better pass that on to the rest of the guys," Embry grumbled.

"We could always go for a little hunt _now_," Jacob said, and the gleam that had been missing from his eyes all day suddenly reappeared.

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" Embry cried enthusiastically.

"You guys go ahead. I'm on Claire-duty," Quil said, though there was not a trace of regret in his tone.

"We'll catch you later, man," Embry called, already whipping his t-shirt off as he headed towards the woods. "Come on Jake!"

Jacob followed quickly. He had not spent much time in his wolf form since he and Nessie had officially become an item, due to his own personal standards - and he was looking forward to a few hours of carefree fun with Embry.

The two boys tore off their clothing, tying it to their ankles before allowing their bodies to morph...

_Aw man, this feels good!_ Jacob exclaimed, the wind blowing through his gorgeous russet fur as he ran through the trees.

_And you're lucky - Nessie actually encourages you to phase,_ Embry added.

_What do you mean?_ Jacob asked curiously.

_Kim doesn't like Jared to phase too much, and Claire thinks it's scary, so Quil won't do it a lot. And though she'd never admit it, Emily hates that Sam has to be so involved with the pack,_ Embry explained.

_Huh, I never really thought about that. I guess I always just assumed that the girls liked the whole pack-thing, _Jacob confessed.

_Like I said, man, you got lucky. In _so _many ways..._

_Dude, seriously! Cut it out!_

_I'm sorry Jake, but when I see Nessie in that Catholic school uniform - I can't help it!_

_I am going to tear your face off._

_I can't believe you guys still haven't done it._

_It's complicated. There's a lot to be considered._

_You are totally hot for her, and she loves to stare at you naked. What else is there to consider?_

_There are serious consequences to think about._

_There doesn't have to be..._

_Like I could actually control myself well enough to manage that._

_Paul and Rachel have–_

_STOP!_

_Oops, sorry. I forgot about the whole 'sister' thing._

_You're a jerk._

_I'm your favorite jerk._

Jacob and Embry continued their playful banter as they ran, Embry continuously bringing Nessie back into the conversation every chance he got.

Three hours passed quickly. Jacob and Embry were gently pawing and scratching at each other in a mock fight in the clearing when Jacob looked up at the sun, and realized just how low it was in the sky.

_Oh shoot. It must be almost five._

_So?_ Embry asked casually.

_The wolf-hunt,_ Jacob reminded him.

_You mean Nessie and Poindexter running around the woods looking for monsters? _Embry snorted.

_Yes_, Jacob replied. _You need to tell the rest of the guys, and then we have to get out of here._

_Why?_ Embry asked.

_What do you mean 'why'?_ Jacob demanded.

_I think we should have a little fun with our bounty-hunter buddy_, Embry said, and Jacob could hear the smirk in his tone.

_Absolutely not,_ he said firmly.

_Aw, come on Jake! We wouldn't hurt him. He would barely even see us... let's just make some noise, scare his pants off!_

_I said no._

_Don't you want to see Nessie?_

Jacob hesitated for a moment, that thought suddenly striking him. He had not seen Nessie for an entire day, and he was beginning to feel empty inside the more he thought about her...

_No,_ he finally said, after a long pause. _Come on, Em. Let's go._

_Party-pooper... _Embry grumbled, reluctantly following Jacob out of the clearing.

Once they were back in La Push, the pack having been sufficiently warned of the 'wolf-hunt', the boys phased back into their human forms.

"I'm gonna head over to Sam and Emily's, meet up with Quil," Embry said, as he pulled his jeans back on.

"Okay," Jacob replied distractedly, as he too pulled on his sweatpants.

"Are you gonna mope around for a couple more hours until you can see Nessie?" Embry assumed.

"Yeah..." Jacob muttered. Embry rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jake. Make sure to stay away from wolf-boy," he said, before jogging off down the road towards Sam and Emily's home.

The minute Embry was out of sight, Jacob turned back towards the woods. The thought of seeing Nessie again so soon was tempting... too tempting.

He could remain hidden, just as Embry had planned. Sneak around the trees quietly. It was already getting dark, he would hardly be visible from a distance. All he needed was a glance...

Without thinking twice, Jacob pulled off his pants, and phased into his wolf form as he ran into the darkening woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Nessie, I'm glad to see you've arrived in a timely manner," Griffin greeted, as Nessie hopped from her mother's old beaten-up truck outside of the woods.

"I promised I'd be here, didn't I?" she remarked, as she walked over to join Griffin. The only car in the entire clearing was her own - and there was no sign of any other students.

"Looks like it'll be just you and me again, huh?" Nessie remarked.

"I should have expected as much," Griffin sighed. "Not that I don't thoroughly enjoy your company, Nessie. As a matter of fact, you are the only person at St. Bridget's I think I could actually tolerate for such an extended amount of time."

"I'm flattered," Nessie replied sarcastically.

"I mean it," Griffin insisted. "You are too kind and beautiful for the hallowed halls of St. Bridget's Academy. You should get out while you still have your morality."

"Sorry, Griff - I'm not going anywhere," Nessie said, zippering up her vest as a cold wind blew through the clearing. "How'd you get here anyways?"

"My sister dropped me off. She was in no hurry to join the cause either, I'm afraid to say," Griffin sighed.

"Well most people tend to be pretty skeptical when it comes to vampires and werewolves," Nessie pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," Griffin sighed sadly. "At least _you _believe me."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend," Nessie said. Griffin stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Really?" he asked suddenly. "I'm your best friend?"

"Well, duh. Who else do I spend this much time with?" Nessie snorted.

"What about Brianna Collins?" Griffin asked.

"Oh, Bree's great. But you're different," Nessie insisted. "That's why I like you, Griffin. You're not like anyone else at school."

"Well thank you, Nessie. I'm rather fond of you as well," Griffin said, beginning to fidget with his glasses nervously.

"So how about we go find ourselves some wolves?" Nessie said, smiling as she began marching off towards the woods.

"Oh... yes!" Griffin seemed to snap out of his nervous trance, grabbing his backpack and following Nessie into the woods. As he walked, he began pulling out a compass and a map. "I was hoping we would have a larger group, so as to split up. But it looks like you and I will just have to follow my original path."

"Sounds like a plan," Nessie said. "Where are we headed, captain?"

"There's a clearing somewhere in these woods that I came across once on a nature walk," Griffin explained. "It's quite large, and there are rumors that wolf howls have been heard coming from that area several times."

Nessie had slowed a little, the image of the beautiful, sacred clearing filling her mind. The spot where her parents had first confessed their love. The spot where Jacob had shown her the stars...

"I don't know, Griff. Isn't that clearing really hard to find?" she asked.

"I've got a flashlight," Griffin said reassuringly, whipping a gigantic light out of his backpack.

"Maybe it's dangerous," Nessie squeaked, her discomfort quickly rising.

"Oh Nessie, we didn't come all this way to err on the side of caution!" Griffin insisted. "Don't you worry about a thing, we are going to be perfectly safe."

And Griffin went trekking off into the depths of the forest. Nessie sighed, her breath puffing out in a small cloud before her as she quickly hurried after her companion.

They were mostly silent as they walked through the dark, Nessie holding the giant flashlight while Griffin pondered over his maps and charts. After about an hour or so, he cleared his throat.

"So, um... do you have any plans for next Friday?" he asked, his voice coming out in a strange, squeaky tone.

"Next Friday?" Nessie repeated. "Isn't that the night of the Fall Formal?"

"Oh, is it?" Griffin squeaked, his fingers fumbling frantically with his glasses now. "Well I had been wondering if you'd like to come searching for vampire tracks with me that night - but you probably have a _date _to the formal already..."

"Not me," Nessie replied.

"Oh," Griffin's voice nearly rose ten octaves, and his glasses were shaking along with his hands as he clutched them. "Well, er... we could always, um... go to the formal, you know, if that interests you. I have no preference really, but I would hate to deny you a traditional high school experience-"

"Griffin... are you asking me to the dance?" Nessie asked, staring at her friend curiously.

Griffin opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly a noise from the bushes caused them both to whirl around.

"Did you hear that?" Griffin hissed, all previous thoughts instantly disregarded.

"Yeah..." Nessie replied, squinting into the darkness nervously.

"This could be our wolf!" Griffin squeaked excitedly, beginning to run towards the bushes. "Come on, Nessie! We have to follow it!"

"Griffin, wait!" Nessie cried, instantly grabbing Griffin by the shoulder to restrain him. Griffin frowned at her.

"Nessie, this is what we came out here for! You can't back out on me now," Griffin insisted.

"It was probably just some stupid animal, like a squirrel or a possum," Nessie said quickly. "Think about it Griff - an Olympic wolf would make a little more noise than that, wouldn't it?"

"Hm... you do have a point," Griffin mused, his face scrunched into a mask of concentration. "But we can't just let it go. Come on - let's see what we find!"

Before Nessie could protest, Griffin was marching off into the woods again. She hesitated for moment, before running after him.

_

* * *

Jacob stalked through the empty woods as silently as possible, creeping closer and closer towards the hiking path he knew Nessie and her friend would be entering from._

If Nessie knew what he was doing, she would completely blow a gasket, which is why he took every precaution as he crept through the bushes, though he was certain he was miles from anywhere she might be.

As Jacob neared the path, however, he began to hear noises in the distance. His ears perked up instantly, and he began traveling towards the direction of the sound.

There were no voices, but Jacob was certain he could hear footsteps. His walk slowly turned into a jog, as he neared the distant sounds.

And suddenly, he could see her.

Nessie and her bespectacled blond companion were walking through the woods, side by side. The boy had his nose shoved into a giant map, and Nessie held possibly the largest flashlight in the world as she followed behind him. Jacob's breath caught in his throat the moment he saw her.

She wore a plain winter vest over a brown sweater, and her favorite pair of torn blue jeans, but she had never looked more stunning to Jacob. She was bundled up in a wool scarf and gloves, with Bella's old hiking boots. Her beautiful golden-brown curls were bouncing at her shoulders as little clouds of air puffed out before her with every breath she took.

Jacob was in ecstasy.

More silently than ever before, and making sure to keep a wide distance, Jacob followed alongside Nessie and her friend. The two remained quiet as they walked on. Every now and then the boy would make a sudden abrupt turn into the trees, and Jacob would have to quickly reposition himself so as to continue following without risking being seen.

As time passed, Jacob found himself slowly nearing the pair, until he was creeping along in the bushes almost beside them. He continued this way, Nessie's scent flowing freely towards his nostrils...

He was pulled from his pure bliss when the blond boy suddenly spoke up.

"So, um... do you have any plans for next Friday?" Jacob heard the boy, Griffin, ask.

Jacob was instantly on alert, as he turned his attention to Nessie, who remained indifferent as she continued shining the giant flashlight around the woods.

"Next Friday?" she repeated distractedly. Suddenly she stopped, a curious expression crossing her face. "Isn't that the night of the Fall Formal?"

Jacob's entire body immediately tensed, as the harmless, nerdy blond suddenly became a threat.

"Oh, is it?" the boy's voice cracked, as he pathetically tried to feign obliviousness. "Well I had been wondering if you'd like to come searching for vampire tracks with me that night - but you probably have a _date _to the formal already..."

"Not me."

A small smile crossed Jacob's lips, despite himself. It was about time these school boys learned that Renesmee Cullen was _not _open territory.

"Oh." The boy's pitiful response came out as an almost inhuman squeak. "Well, er... we could always, um... go to the formal, you know, if that interests you. I have no preference really, but I would hate to deny you a traditional high school experience-"

Everything in Jacob's sight suddenly turned a vibrant red, as the stupid human boy's words caused his blood to boil. Who did this kid think he was?

"Griffin... are you asking me to the dance?"

Unable to control himself, Jacob let out a disgusted snort... and instantly froze as he realized that he had caught the attention of not only Nessie, but her obnoxious friend as well.

As quietly as possible, Jacob began to back away from the scene, doing everything in his power not to step on a single crunchy leaf or twig as he backed through the darkness. He could see the terrified look on Nessie's face fade as he backed further into the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Jacob could hear the boy demanding frantically, his voice growing smaller as Jacob quickened his pace.

"Yeah..." Nessie's beautiful musical voice filled him with longing, but the concern in her tone was enough to keep him going.

Once he was sure that he was safely away from the pair, Jacob collapsed into a pile of dead leaves, letting out a deep breath, and praying that Nessie had not been able to make out his figure in the darkness.

He decided to head towards the clearing, a place so deeply hidden in the woods it was nearly impossible for any human to find it - even if they had been there before.

Once Jacob arrived in the clearing, he dashed to the center, laying down to stretch out. He gazed up at the stars above him, and a grin spread across his wide, wolf-mouth, as memories of the night he and Nessie had spent together in the clearing came flooding back to him.

Jacob was so distracted by his pleasant thoughts that he did not hear the approaching footsteps and voices. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise from too-close by caused him to leap up, instantly on alert.

The voice of the eager blond boy filled the clearing.

"Look! The footprints lead right to... oh my God."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Griffin was on the prowl now, having heard the noise in the bushes. Nessie followed him reluctantly. She was almost positive that the noise had merely been some kind of wood animal - but the thought of Griffin actually coming across one of the pack boys continued to plague her mind. What if Jacob had not been able to get the word to everyone? What if Leah was wandering the woods?

_No_, Nessie told herself firmly. _Jacob would never let that happen._

She had confidently convinced herself that all was well, when suddenly Griffin let out a gasp.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, suddenly throwing himself onto the ground.

"What?" Nessie asked immediately.

"Nessie... this right here is possibly the greatest piece of land discovered since Columbus came to America," Griffin uttered, staring intently at the ground before him.

"What did you find?" Nessie asked, her voice rising in fear at Griffin's excitement.

"A footprint."

Sure enough, Griffin stood up to reveal a footprint that Nessie recognized all too well.

Jacob Black's print.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and she almost forgot to breathe as she stared in horror at the sight before her. Griffin had shoved his maps back into his backpack, and was already running enthusiastically through the trees.

"This is it! If we follow these prints, it will take us directly to the wolves!" he cried.

"Griffin, no!" Nessie nearly screamed. Griffin stopped momentarily, turning back to stare at Nessie.

"Oh Nessie, don't be scared," he said, rushing back and grabbing her hands. "This is it - this is what we've been waiting for! We're going to have our proof!"

"This is too dangerous," Nessie insisted, trying to imagine every excuse possible to leave the woods. "We could get hurt-"

"Not if we take all the proper precautions," Griffin said. He had already dropped Nessie's hands, beginning to march through the woods again.

"Griffin, please listen to me! We can't do this, what if something happens to you?" Nessie demanded.

"I appreciate your concern, Nessie, but it's unmerited. Nothing is going to happen to me," Griffin said, continuing to plow along his path.

"Griffin!" Nessie cried frantically, running after her friend as he marched eagerly through the trees.

"Hold the flashlight, Nessie! The prints are getting clearer..." Griffin said excitedly.

Nessie suddenly bolted forward, stopping before Griffin and holding her hand out against his chest to prevent him from moving forward.

"Griffin, listen to me. We can't do this. Not alone. Who knows what could happen?" she said.

"You need to trust me," Griffin insisted, grabbing Nessie's hand and pulling it off of his chest.

But Nessie did not let go, instead pulling Griffin around so that he was face to face with her. Griffin looked shocked, and Nessie took advantage of the moment.

"Griffin, I care about you too much to let you do this," she said in a soft, wispy voice, imitating every film ingenue she had ever seen as she stared into Griffin's eyes.

It seemed to work, as he looked momentarily paralyzed by the contact, and the small distance between them. Nessie refused to release his hand, as she stared sadly into his eyes.

"Nessie, I-" Griffin began.

"I can't lose you," Nessie continued.

"You won't-" Griffin tried again.

"Don't try to play the hero, Griffin!" Nessie cried dramatically.

"Nessie, what-"

Before Griffin could finish, Nessie had slammed her lips onto his. She could feel his entirely body freeze immediately. She only lasted a few seconds before she pulled her face away, releasing Griffin and turning her back to him.

There was a long moment of silence as Griffin attempted to compose himself, and Nessie anxiously waited to see if her plan had been effective.

"... wow," Griffin finally uttered. "Nessie, I had no idea-"

"I'm sorry, Griff," Nessie said instantly, turning to face her friend.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for," Griffin insisted, his cheeks still flushed red as he was left reeling from the kiss.

"Please don't go, Griffin," Nessie pleaded, regret beginning to fill every inch of her body as she realized the repercussions that her actions would leave her with. But it was worth it to protect Jacob.

"I have to, Nessa," Griffin said firmly, taking Nessie's hand and squeezing it. "But don't worry - I will return, just for you!"

"_Griffin_!"

But Griffin had already run off after the giant tracks, as if he were some sort of superhero. Nessie called after him, to no avail, and finally had to resort to chasing him.

She followed Griffin through the woods for almost ten minutes, until suddenly the trees ahead began thinning, and the light of the moon began to shine more clearly...

They had reached the clearing.

"Look!" Griffin cried out enthusiastically, as he stumbled into the clearing. "The footprints lead right to... oh my God."

Nessie's heart was pounding faster than ever. Not a single sound could escape her lips as she flung herself into the clearing, staring around quickly.

It was completely empty.

"It's the clearing we've been looking for!" Griffin exclaimed, running into the wide, open space. "There could be wolves all around us as we speak..."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Both Griffin and Nessie turned instantly at the sound of another voice.

Jacob Black came strolling into the clearing coolly, a small grin on his beautiful face.

"Oh!" Griffin uttered, obviously startled. "I'm sorry... I didn't see you here."

"Jacob?" Nessie squeaked.

Jacob had stopped several feet from Nessie, staring at her with wide, pleading eyes. She stared back in shock. The two remained that way for a long moment, until Griffin finally cleared his throat.

"Do you two, er... know each other?" he asked, eyeing Nessie and Jacob carefully.

"You could say that," Jacob replied, not taking his eyes from Nessie.

Nessie was the first to break the eye contact, turning to Griffin, who looked slightly shell-shocked.

"Griffin, this is Jacob Black. He's my friend from La Push," she introduced.

"Ah yes, the young man with the motorcycle," Griffin said, an air of coldness suddenly tainting his tone.

"That's me," Jacob replied, shaking Griffin's hand.

"I'm Griffin Parker," Griffin replied, quickly pulling his hand from Jacob's as he no doubt felt how unbearably hot it was. "Nessie and I are classmates at St. Bridget's Academy."

"Yeah, she's mentioned you," Jacob said, with another glance over at Nessie.

"And how do you two know each other?" Griffin asked curiously, still with a bit of coldness as he stared at Jacob's stunning, half-naked figure in the moonlight.

"Old family friends," Nessie replied, looking over at Jacob, who smirked.

"_Very _good friends," he added, with an unsubtle wink. Griffin frowned.

"I see," he muttered. "And what are you doing out in the middle of the woods so late, Mr. Black?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jacob replied, turning his attention back to Griffin.

"I have been on a search for the Olympian wolves for the past several months," Griffin explained. "Nessie was kind enough to aid me in my hunt this evening."

"Olympian wolves, huh?" Jacob repeated, feigning curiosity.

"Yes. You must have heard of them, living down on the reservation," Griffin said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them," Jacob replied. "It's all a bunch of crap."

"What makes you say that?" Griffin asked, struggling to remain cool as he glared at Jacob.

"All that wolf stuff is just a bunch of Quileute elders trying to stir up some excitement for the tribe youth," Jacob said casually. "It's gotten way out of hand, if you ask me. Who'd have thought our legends would carry out into the cities?"

"It's not just legends. There have been sightings," Griffin insisted defensively.

"Yeah, there have been sightings of Big Foot too," Jacob snorted.

Griffin seemed at a loss for words, his glare only intensifying as he stared at Jacob, who returned it with a smug grin.

"Well, I guess we'll call it quits for tonight then," Griffin finally grumbled.

"I hate to disappoint you, man," Jacob offered, with mock sincerity.

"Oh, I am not discouraged," Griffin assured him. "I'll be back. I believe in the wolves, and my hunt is far from finished."

"I'm telling you, pal - there's no point," Jacob said.

"I'm sure your tribe elders would disagree," Griffin said firmly.

"Why don't you come up to La Push for a chat sometime?" Jacob challenged. "I'd be glad to take you and Nessie up there."

"I can arrange a meeting myself, thank you," Griffin nearly growled, through gritted teeth.

"Suit yourself," Jacob shrugged. "I'll give you two a lift back home..."

"That won't be necessary," Griffin grumbled, beginning to walk back towards the woods.

"Griff, you don't have a car," Nessie pointed out, beginning to follow him.

"I can call my sister," Griffin replied.

"Let me drive you home," Nessie said.

"I can take care of myself," Griffin snapped. Though he stopped at the edge of the woods, turning to face her. He looked slightly hurt. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Come on, Griffin. Please let me give you a ride," Nessie pleaded.

"I think your _friend_ would like to speak with you," Griffin muttered, glaring over Nessie's shoulder at Jacob, who was standing impatiently in the center of the clearing.

"Griffin-" Nessie began, but she stopped quickly, realizing it was a hopeless case. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Griffin replied, obviously surprised that Nessie would even still suggest such an idea.

"Be careful. Get home safely," Nessie said, offering a small smile. Griffin returned the smile, though his came across much more confident than before.

"Thank you, Nessie," he said. And he quickly headed back off into the woods, towards the path.

Nessie instantly turned to face Jacob, who still stood in the middle of the clearing, grinning at her. She walked over to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"Good."

And Nessie hauled off and slapped him across the face. Jacob let out a small yelp, more out of shock than pain.

"What was _that _for?" he demanded.

"For being an idiot!" Nessie yelled. "What do you think you're doing, putting yourself in danger like that? You knew Griffin and I were going to be in the woods tonight!"

"Yeah, because Poindexter's really something to be scared of," Jacob snorted.

"That's not the point, Jacob! He's out looking for you and the pack, and he's ready to turn in any evidence that he finds! Your entire tribe's secret could be ruined. Do you even care?" Nessie cried.

"Of course I care," Jacob said defensively.

"Then why are you running around the woods when you know there are humans out there looking for you?" Nessie demanded.

"I had to see you," Jacob confessed. Nessie frowned.

"_What_?" she growled.

"I couldn't bear it. I hadn't seen you in almost twenty-four hours... I was going crazy!" Jacob insisted. "And I knew you would be in the woods tonight-"

"You couldn't have waited just a few more hours?" Nessie asked.

"No," Jacob replied seriously. "I had to just see you, Nessa. I couldn't think about anything else."

"Oh man," Nessie muttered, slamming her hand to her forehead. "All of this, just because _you're _so impatient. Lord only knows what ideas Griffin has running through his head now, all because of that _stupid _kiss..."

"What kiss?" Jacob asked suddenly. Nessie froze, staring up at Jacob for a moment.

"Oh... it was nothing," she squeaked.

"Did you _kiss _that kid?" Jacob demanded, his blood boiling at the very thought.

"I was trying to protect you!" Nessie cried. "Griffin found your footprints, and he was coming right towards the clearing... I panicked! I had to keep him away from you, and he wouldn't stop no matter what I did-"

"So you decided to _make out with him_?" Jacob shouted.

"It wasn't like that! It was ridiculous, I was barely thinking-" Nessie insisted.

"Oh, but _he_ was!" Jacob snapped. "That little punk probably thinks he actually stands a chance now!"

"Jake, please-" Nessie began.

"I heard him asking you about the dance," Jacob said. "He's head over heels for you, and now he thinks you're into him too!"

"I'll set things straight with Griffin, I promise," Nessie insisted. She reached out, grabbing Jacob's huge, warm hands. "Jacob, I'm sorry for what I did. I understand why you're upset, but I only did it to protect _you_."

Nessie looked so sad as she stared up at Jacob that his heart melted instantly, and any anger that he might have felt disappeared the minute he looked into her eyes.

"I could never be upset with you," he said softly, stroking back a piece of her hair.

"Please let me make it up to you," Nessie said, her eyes wide and pleading.

Jacob stared back down at her, and a smile instantly spread across his beautiful face.

"The only thing I want in the world is you, here - right now," he said. And he bent down, carefully touching his lips to Nessie's.

Nessie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. After a few moments, they both pulled away, smiling at each other.

"So... are you still not sure about that dance on Friday?" Jacob asked.

"The Fall Formal?" Nessie snorted. "No thank you."

"Can your date come from out of school?" Jacob asked curiously. Nessie looked up at him, a small grin crossing her face.

"My date has to actually be _in_ school," she said. "And besides, you look twenty-five. No one would believe you were in high school."

"So you have a college boyfriend. That's allowed," Jacob remarked.

"Sorry, Jake. Rules are rules," Nessie sighed. "Besides, I'd much rather spend my Friday night here with you." Jacob beamed.

"Well, I won't argue with that," he said. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her small frame into his arms and squeezing her tightly. "I love you so much it's unhealthy."

"Then we must be the most unhealthy people in the world," Nessie replied.

The two remained in the center of the clearing for some time, silently holding each other, making up for all the time that they had been apart.

"I'd better get you back to your dad," Jacob sighed. "He might have already gathered an angry mob to come burn me at the stake."

"The mob can wait a few more minutes," Nessie insisted, clinging tightly to Jacob.

Jacob scooped Nessie up into his arms in one swift motion, causing her to let out a small shriek, and burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"You're coming with me," he growled, in a mock gruff-voice, as he tossed Nessie over his shoulder.

"Help! Help! _Kidnap_!" Nessie cried through her laughter.

Jacob began running through the woods, as Nessie continued to scream and laugh. After a minute, he put her down.

"We are just not going fast enough," he said.

Nessie grinned as Jacob reached for his pants... and quickly hurried off into the darkness.

"Aw _come on_!" she called after him.

"You're such a creep!" Jacob called back from behind the trees.

A minute later the russet wolf came bounding through the trees. Nessie let out another laugh as she leapt to her feet, beginning to run away. She could hear Jacob gaining on her with every step.

"HELP!" she cried, looking back over her shoulder at Jacob and flashing him a grin. "A giant wolf is chasing me! AH!"

All of a sudden, a piercing _bang _rang out through the night air.

Nessie froze instantly, her eyes widening in horror as the realization that there was someone else in the woods suddenly overwhelmed her.

Before she even knew what was happening, Jacob had tossed her onto his back, and began flying through the woods at top speed. She had to clutch to his fur with all her might so as not to fall off. Terror was pulsing through every inch of her body.

Minutes later they landed in the Cullens' backyard. Nessie leapt from Jacob's back, tumbling to her knees. Her breath was coming in short, quick gasps, and as she looked down at her hands she realized they were shaking.

She could hear footsteps right behind her, and she knew Jacob had phased back into his human form.

"Jacob, are you-"

Nessie froze when she spotted him. He stumbled out of the woods, clutching his right side...

Blood dripped down his entire leg.

"Jacob!" she screamed, running to his side.

"I was shot," Jacob managed to utter, his words coming out in pained gasps as he slowly removed his hand from the wound.

"HELP!" Nessie screamed, towards the direction of her house. "HELP!"

In an instant Alice, Edward and Bella were in the yard, all surrounding Jacob.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped. She quickly grabbed Nessie, pulling her away.

"Emmett!" Edward called, and Emmett was beside him in a flash. The two brothers each swung one of Jacob's arms over their shoulders, supporting him as they quickly carried him towards the house.

"What happened?"

Carlisle was already at the door, waiting as they escorted Jacob inside. Nessie wrenched herself from her mother's grasp in an attempt to follow, but Bella was too quick.

"Renesmee, are you all right?" she asked, forcing Nessie to turn and face her.

"I'm fine," Nessie insisted, struggling to pull away again.

"What happened?" Bella continued, dragging Nessie into the living room.

"I don't know," Nessie insisted, finally turning to look at her mother. "We were in the woods, just running around, and all of a sudden there was a gun shot..."

"You didn't see who it was?"

Alice, Esme and Jasper had joined Bella, all surrounding Nessie. Alice was staring at Nessie, her eyes wide with concern.

"No, we didn't see anything," Nessie said. "Please, I need to see Jacob-"

"Carlisle has to examine his wounds," Bella insisted. "Tell us what happened."

"I don't _know _what happened!" Nessie cried. "It was dark, we didn't see anyone... Jacob started running before I even knew what had happened."

Nessie's hands were shaking again, and Esme quickly helped her onto the couch. Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Breathe, Nessie," he said, his deep melodic voice working it's charm over Nessie immediately.

"Alice, get a glass of water," Esme urged.

"I'm fine," Nessie insisted.

"It's okay, Nessa," Bella hushed, kneeling down before her daughter.

At that moment Carlisle came down the stairs. He looked harrowed and concerned as he marched towards his family.

"Is Jacob going to be all right?" Nessie asked immediately.

"He was shot in the side. We're going to have to remove the bullet before the wound heals itself, which means we have to work quickly. It won't be easy," Carlisle confessed.

"But he's going to be okay?" Bella asked.

"Once we get the bullet out, he should heal in no time," Carlisle confirmed, as he grabbed his bag and marched back up the stairs.

"You see? Jacob is going to be all right," Esme said comfortingly, turning to Nessie, who looked as though she might be sick.

"This is all my fault. He came into the woods tonight to see me," she uttered.

"Weren't you supposed to be out hunting wolves with your friend?" Alice asked.

"I was," Nessie said. Her time with Griffin felt like ages ago, rather than hours. "Jacob came into the woods to see me, but Griffin caught sight of his footprints. So Jake phased and met us in the clearing. He convinced Griffin to leave."

"Could your friend have been the one who shot Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"No," Nessie said instantly.

"Don't rule him out just because he's your friend, Nessa," Bella said. "He was out there hunting wolves. If he heard you and Jacob..."

"Griffin does _not _have a gun," Nessie said. "I know him, and I was with him all night. Besides, no human could cross the woods that quickly."

"So he wouldn't have even seen anybody?" Jasper asked.

"No, probably not," Nessie confirmed.

"Should we report this to the police?" Esme asked. "I mean, whoever shot Jacob must have known that they hit someone. They'll probably file a report."

"I'll go down and talk to Charlie tomorrow," Bella offered.

"And Jasper and I can check the Port Angeles station, in case the hunters weren't from Forks," Alice offered.

At that moment Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs, joining their family in the living room.

"How's Jacob?" Nessie asked her father.

"Carlisle was able to get the bullet out. Jacob's unconscious now - we had to give him a lot of morphine," Edward explained.

"Man, those wolves can heal fast," Emmett remarked. "The wound was already closing by the time Carlisle got in there."

"But he's okay?" Nessie asked.

"He's going to be fine," Edward assured her.

Carlisle came down the stairs a moment later, looking slightly stunned, but altogether pleased.

"Jacob should be awake by the morning. I'll call Billy and let him know what happened," he said.

"What _did _happen?" Emmett asked, as all eyes turned yet again to Nessie.

"I don't know," she repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "We couldn't see anything. And we ran before anyone could get to us."

"It was probably just some stupid hunters," Rosalie growled.

"In the middle of the night?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"I'll tell Billy everything we know," Carlisle decided, "and tomorrow we'll see what else we can find out."

Everyone seemed to agree with this plan of action, and dispersed to their nightly activities. Edward and Bella stood, prepared to leave for their cottage. But Nessie did not follow.

"Renesmee?" Edward called from the doorway. "Are you coming?"

"I'd like to stay with Jacob tonight," Nessie said.

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance before turning back to their daughter curiously.

"He'll be unconscious the whole night," Bella pointed out.

"I know. I just... need to be with him," Nessie insisted.

Edward and Bella looked from Nessie to each other for one quick moment - before Edward nodded.

"All right," he said. "We'll come back in the morning."

"Good night, Nessa," Bella said, crossing the room and kissing her daughter's head.

"Thank you," Nessie uttered, as she ran up the stairs towards Jacob's room without so much as a glance backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jacob opened his eyes, squinting as the bright sun beat through the windows onto his face.

He was lying in a huge bed, though it took him a moment to recall where he was, and why, as he no longer felt any pain from the nearly healed bullet wound.

He stretched out his wide arms... and jumped when his hand brushed against something warm.

Nessie sat in a chair beside the bed, her head resting on the edge of the mattress, the sun shining down on her warm golden curls. She was completely asleep, though it was evident that she had attempted to force herself to stay awake through the night.

Jacob beamed down at the angelic sight, and quickly reached out to stroke her beautiful hair. As he did so she stirred, immediately sitting up when she realized where she was.

"Jake?" Nessie squeaked, her voice strained with exhaustion.

"Nessa... _what _are you doing?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"I wanted to stay with you," Nessie insisted, through a yawn. "Make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, and I'm positive that Carlisle told you so last night," Jacob retorted. "You know I heal faster than Emmett can run."

"You think that stopped me from worrying myself sick?" Nessie snapped. Jacob just laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"I appreciate it," he said.

"So you're feeling okay?" Nessie asked.

"Fit as a fiddle," Jacob replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and beginning to stretch.

"Be careful," Nessie warned, eyeing him cautiously.

"Relax. I don't even have a scar," Jacob pointed out, motioning to his smooth, bare chest. "Hey, who had the nerve to shoot me down anyways?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you had been able to see something," Nessie sighed dismally.

"It came out of nowhere. If I had even heard someone coming, I could have dodged it," Jacob insisted.

"My mom is going to the police station to talk to Charlie and see if anyone filed a report last night," Nessie explained.

"It was probably one of Poindexter's wolf-hunting gang," Jacob growled.

"The only people out there for that hunt last night were me and Griffin. And he couldn't fire a gun if his life depended on it," Nessie said.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't blondie," Jacob sighed.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll find out who did this," Nessie insisted, grabbing Jacob's hand and squeezing it tightly. Jacob smiled, and squeezed back.

"I'm alive, and I'm still with you. That's all I care about," he said.

At that moment, Esme's musical voice came trilling up the stairs.

"Jacob! Renesmee! There's plenty of breakfast down here for you."

Jacob's eyes instantly lit up, and Nessie grinned, taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs.

"No matter how much you may care about me, food will _always _be your number one love," Nessie teased, as she and Jacob headed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Ness, but food came first. You're the other woman," Jacob joked, kissing the top of Nessie's head as he said so.

The two walked into the kitchen... to find Billy Black sitting there amongst the Cullens.

"Dad," Jacob uttered, staring at his father in shock.

Billy wheeled over to Jacob immediately, opening his arms. Jacob fell into them, squeezing his father tightly.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked, examining Jacob quickly.

"I'm fine. Dr. Cullen had me patched up in no time," Jacob assured him.

"I owe you more than I can ever hope to give," Billy said, turning to Carlisle, who merely smiled.

"You owe me nothing. Jacob is as much a member of our family as he is your own," he insisted.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy, Carlisle," Billy said.

"It is my pleasure," Carlisle replied.

"When did you get here?" Jacob asked his father curiously.

"About an hour ago," Billy replied. "Carlisle told me that you were still resting, so I decided to wait until you woke up."

Billy eyed Nessie for a moment, as if he suspected something more than 'resting' had been going on. But the thought was only fleeting as he turned his attention back to his son.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nessie and I were in the woods, and the gunshot came out of nowhere. We ran before anyone could find us... so we didn't see who it was," Jacob explained.

"We believe it might just have been some inexperienced hunters. We plan to investigate further today," Carlisle offered.

"In the meantime, you kids should stay out of the woods," Billy warned, turning his attention to both Jacob and Nessie.

"We can outrun anyone coming after us," Jacob insisted.

"Obviously not," Billy remarked, shooting him a stern glare.

"We'll be careful, Billy," Nessie interjected. "We promise."

"I should hope so. If there are people out there looking for our kind..." Billy began.

"You actually think it was someone out hunting werewolves?" Jacob snorted.

"Do not treat this as a joke, Jacob," Billy said firmly.

"You're being ridiculous. Nobody cares about the wolves, or the vampires. The one kid in Washington who _does _is best friends with Nessie, and he's clueless," Jacob insisted.

"You have a friend who knows of our kind?" Billy asked immediately, turning to Nessie.

"No, not really," Nessie said quickly. "Griffin is convinced that there are all sorts of mythical creatures in Washington - Olympic wolves, vampires, fairies, leprechauns. He's a science fiction obsessed teenaged boy with a wild imagination. And he has no proof of anything."

"_Almost _no proof," Jasper said suddenly. "Didn't you say he stumbled upon some of Jacob's paw prints last night?"

"What?" Billy growled, staring at Jacob with wide eyes.

"It was nothing!" Jacob cried. "I knew Nessie and her friend were in the woods-"

"So you decided to bate the young man by leaving a trail right to our home?" Billy was close to shouting now as he stared at his son.

"No! I was keeping an eye on Nessie, I stayed plenty far away. This kid happened to see a paw print, so I phased and talked him out of hunting for wolves," Jacob explained.

"You phased and _spoke _to this boy?" Billy cried.

He was livid, which was shocking to the Cullen family, who had only seen Billy Black as the calm, mild-mannered, old Native American chief that he usually was.

"Dad, it's fine!" Jacob insisted. "Nothing happened - this kid doesn't know anything."

"You can say that all you like, Jacob, but you do _not _know what may be going through his mind right now!" Billy shouted. "For all you know he might have gathered up the entire school to come hunt you and your brothers down and cage you!"

"Everyone thinks he's a crackpot," Jacob snorted.

"Will they think so when he brings them the proof that you so kindly thrust into his grasp?" Billy demanded.

"Dad-" Jacob began.

"You were reckless and foolish last night, and you have obviously learned no lesson from your experience," Billy growled fiercely. "You may come back home when you understand the magnitude of what you did."

"Dad!" Jacob called after his father, who had already wheeled himself halfway out the door. Billy turned back to look at Jacob.

"You are not bulletproof, Jacob. It's about time you learned that."

And Billy was gone in a flash. Jacob stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking after his father for a moment, frozen in shock. The Cullens all quickly busied themselves with their daily activities, bustling about so as not to add to the discomfort in the room.

"Jake," Nessie said softly, taking Jacob's hand in her own.

He looked down at her, and she could see the absolute anguish in his face. She immediately reached her hand up and touched his cheek, sending any and all warm thoughts that she could muster into his mind.

Jacob closed his hand, wrapping his giant palm around Nessie's where it sat on his cheek. After a moment, she pulled away, and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"Any time," Nessie replied.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked, still holding tight to Nessie's hand.

"Sure."

Nessie called her farewells to her parents as she and Jacob headed out the back door, towards the woods.

They continued to hold hands as they trudged through the piles of frost-dusted leaves, remaining silent for some time. Finally Jacob spoke up.

"Do you think there are really people out here hunting wolves?" he asked.

"Of course. Griffin's been on the prowl for months. And you know how they advertise the Olympic wolf warnings at Newton's Athletics," Nessie pointed out.

"No, I mean... do you think there are people out here looking for _were_wolves?" Jacob asked. There was a somewhat nervous tone to his voice that caused Nessie to frown.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"My dad was really upset. I was just thinking... maybe he knows something that we don't," Jacob said.

"Your father is just worried about you," Nessie insisted.

"I've hardly ever seen him that angry before," Jacob said.

"How many times have you been shot before?" Nessie pointed out. "I know Billy's reaction bothered you. But if you just go to him and tell him how sorry you are, it will be fine."

"What, can you see the future now too?" Jacob teased. Nessie smiled.

"I know you, and I know your dad. You're not that difficult to figure out," she replied.

"Not for a girl who goes into people's minds for fun," Jacob snorted.

The silence returned as the two continued traveling through the woods. They were about midway in, when Nessie suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"This is the spot," she said softly.

Jacob looked down at Nessie, who was staring at a small patch of red-covered leaves only feet away from them. His stomach churned slightly as he realized that it was his own blood he was staring at.

"Oh," he uttered. He walked over to the small pile, quickly brushing some more leaves on top of them.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Nessie asked, gently rubbing her fingers over Jacob's side. He smiled down at her.

"I'm perfect," he assured her.

He took Nessie's hand, and the two continued on their way, walking away from the scene of the previous night's turmoil.

"I wonder how our little wolf-hunting buddy is doing this morning," Jacob remarked, as he and Nessie continued to walk.

"Griffin? Oh, I'm sure he's just giddy over his findings last night," Nessie teased.

"Not to mention his little gift from _you_," Jacob said, gritting his teeth as the thought came back to him. Nessie winced.

"I almost forgot about that," she sighed. "I guess I owe Griff a call later..."

"As soon as you can. I don't need that little punk getting any wrong ideas," Jacob said.

"Consider it done," Nessie said.

"So... you still planning on skipping the dance?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Absolutely. Especially now that I have to turn down poor Griffin," Nessie said.

"It might help him to see us together," Jacob offered. Nessie frowned.

"Why do you want to go to the formal so badly?" she asked.

"I don't know... all these other guys are starting to get to me," Jacob confessed.

"_All_ these other guys?" Nessie snorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't know if Griffin qualifies as his own troupe."

"I don't like that kid that was staring at you the other day," Jacob said, his forehead creasing as he spoke. Nessie frowned.

"You mean Cody?" she asked. "Jake, come on. I'm tutoring him in science. We're just friends."

"He's a little too friendly if you ask me," Jacob grumbled.

"You're quite protective, aren't you?" Nessie teased, grinning slightly.

"I'm nothing if not obsessive," Jacob replied, also grinning as he casually kicked a small metal object through the leaves.

"Hey, what's that?" Nessie asked, reaching down and picking up the trinket.

She held it up to reveal what appeared to be a metal pendant of some sort, almost like a military badge. It was covered with dirt, but Nessie brushed it away to reveal three letters:

**T M P**

"_TMP_?" Jacob said, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I've never seen this symbol before..." Nessie muttered.

Also engraved into the badge was a red star - it's five pointed edges filled the badge, the three letters shimming in the center.

"Somebody must have dropped this running through the woods," Nessie remarked.

"Maybe it was the people who were out here last night," Jacob said suddenly.

"It could be. The dirt looks like it hasn't been on here for very long, and it's not rusted or anything," Nessie agreed.

"We should bring it back to Carlisle. Maybe he'll know something about it," Jacob suggested.

And the two eagerly headed back to the Cullen mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jacob and Nessie burst eagerly into the Cullens' kitchen, only to find the family already deep in conversation.

"... he said there are no authorized hunting zones in Forks, or anywhere nearby. Especially not in the woods," Bella was saying.

"That could explain why they were out in the middle of the night," Emmett remarked.

"I just don't believe that anyone would be dumb enough to try hunting in the middle of the night in a no-hunting area," Bella insisted.

"It does seem strange that there have never been any problems with hunting before," Edward agreed.

"Then what do you think is going on here, Edward?" Emmett demanded. "You think there are actually people out there hunting for Jacob?"

"I'm not saying that," Edward said.

"Do you think it's possible?"

Jacob stepped into the kitchen, and all eyes turned to him curiously as he stared at Edward.

"Jacob, you have nothing to worry about," Edward said.

"Obviously I do," Jacob pointed out. "There are people out in those woods with guns, and nobody knows who they are, or what they're trying to do."

"We might have a clue," Nessie piped up suddenly, stepping forward with the badge. "Jacob and I found this in the woods, a little ways away from where he was shot last night."

Nessie handed the small medal over to Edward, who examined it carefully for a moment, his eyebrows creasing as he did so.

"I've never seen anything like this," he remarked.

Edward handed the medallion over to Carlisle, who tossed it around in his fingers as he examined the writing, the entire Cullen clan now surrounding him curiously.

"_TMP_... interesting," Carlisle muttered.

"It looks like some kind of military badge, like a soldier would wear," Alice stated.

"It's not from any regiment in American history, I can tell you that," Jasper said.

"It seems pretty new. It's not rusted, and it wasn't buried or anything. Someone lost it recently," Nessie said.

"What's the red star supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I've never seen it before," Carlisle confessed. "Well this is certainly something to look into. I'm glad you two found this."

"We could help you research," Jacob offered.

"You should return to La Push, Jacob. Your father was very upset this morning. I think it would be best if you talked to him," Esme said.

"Oh," Jacob muttered.

Nessie squeezed his hand tightly, gazing up at him with a sympathetic smile. Jacob smiled back, before bending down and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I'll be back," he promised, beginning to head out the door.

"Oh Ness, I almost forgot - there was a phone call for you earlier," Bella said suddenly. Jacob stopped in the doorway, now listening curiously.

"From who?" Nessie asked. "I've hardly told anybody our number."

"Some boy from school. His name was James or something," Bella said.

"Cody James?" Nessie said, her voice immediately falling deadpan. Jacob's heart began pounding.

"What is he calling you for?" he demanded.

"He said it was something about homework," Bella dismissed.

"Yeah, he's the kid I've been tutoring in Physics," Nessie explained. "I'd better call him back..."

"Why?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Jacob, go see your father," Edward snapped, eyeing Jacob sternly.

"I'm going..." Jacob muttered, heading back out the door, "but I'm telling you, that Cody kid is no good!"

Once Nessie was certain that Jacob was gone, she walked over to the telephone book to search for Cody's number. The Cullens began mulling about with their usual activities, all staying in the vicinity so as to secretly listen in on Nessie's conversation.

After only one ring, Cody answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody, it's Nessie Cullen."

"Hey Nessie!"

The excitement in Cody's tone was audible. Nessie forced herself to hold back a laugh as she continued.

"You called earlier?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if you had the Physics homework."

"Sure, let me grab my notebook."

There was a slight pause as Nessie walked into the living room to dig through her school bag, all the Cullens watching curiously.

"So I was pretty bummed that you didn't make it to the game on Saturday," Cody said, as Nessie began searching for her homework.

"How do you know I wasn't there?" Nessie retorted.

"I looked for you."

"Oh."

There was another pause, before Cody suddenly spoke up again.

"So Ness, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Fri-"

"Found it!"

Nessie's cry came out as an almost hysterical screech as she whipped her notebook from her backpack, frantically beginning to flip through the pages so as to prevent Cody from taking the conversation any further.

"Oh, cool-"

"Pages 70 and 71, questions 1 through 9," Nessie rattled off quickly.

"Great. Thanks Ness."

"No problem. Okay, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow-"

"Hey wait. I was wondering - do you have a date for the Formal yet?"

Nessie winced, cursing her inability to hang up fast enough.

"Actually, I already have plans with Griffin," she lied.

"You're going to the Formal with Griffin Parker?" Cody asked curiously.

"Uh, no. We're practicing witchcraft on vampires or something," Nessie spluttered frantically.

"Ah, of course." Cody chuckled a little as he replied. "Well, if things with the witches don't work out, give me a call."

"You should just ask someone else, Cody. I hear tell those witches are pretty easy to come by here in Washington," Nessie insisted. Cody laughed again.

"I'll be praying that they all melt by Friday," he replied.

Nessie could not help but grin at Cody's willingness to play along with her ridiculous excuses.

"I appreciate the thought," she assured him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ness. Thanks again for the homework."

"Any time. See you later, Cody."

Nessie hung up the phone... only to find her entire family waiting eagerly in the kitchen.

"So... who's Cody?" Alice asked immediately.

"You knew he was calling to ask me to the dance, didn't you?" Nessie asked. Alice shrugged.

"I can't help it," she insisted. "I also knew you were going to say no. It's a pity - that kid got up the courage to call and everything."

"Trust me, it took no courage for the great and powerful Cody James to call me," Nessie snorted.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Bella demanded. "You're not good enough for him?"

"His nickname around school is The Sex God," Nessie explained, rolling her eyes.

"And you turned him down for a _date_?" Alice cried.

"Nessie is too good for any adolescent human boy. They're all idiots and slobs," Rosalie insisted.

"But he's a looker!" Alice said. "Is he smart, too?"

"Well I've been tutoring him all year, but he seems to understand the material pretty well. I don't know why he has a tutor at all," Nessie confessed. "He's supposedly a great lacrosse player too."

"Supposedly?" Emmett asked.

"I've never seen him play," Nessie said, with a shrug.

"We're going to have to check this kid out," Emmett insisted.

"Yeah, because our family would fit in so well at a high school sporting event," Nessie snorted.

"Jasper and I have a great place in the woods with a clear view of the field," Emmett insisted.

"This young man is after _my _daughter - I want in," Edward said, with a grin.

"_Please _leave Cody alone," Nessie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Nessa. We're just excited to hear about your... well, your _human _friends," Bella confessed.

"And I'm really excited about all my fun, human homework," Nessie sighed, grabbing her schoolbag and heading into the living room.

* * *

Jacob walked slowly up the stairs to his home, opening the door carefully, afraid that his father would be waiting for him right behind it. He entered the house safely, and was heading to his bedroom, when suddenly a voice called from the kitchen.

"Jacob."

Jacob stopped, his heart beginning to pound as Billy's voice called to him in the same cold tone as earlier. He slowly turned, walking into the next room.

Billy Black sat at the kitchen table, a stern expression on his weary face as he stared at his son.

"Dad... I'm really sorry about last night," Jacob said, after a long moment of silence.

"I don't want your apologies, Jacob. I want you to promise me that you will never do anything stupid like that again," Billy said.

"I promise," Jacob replied immediately.

"I need your word. I cannot allow you out if you are going to disobey me."

Billy's demeanor was tense, and his words had a rushed, almost frightened tone to them, as he stared imploringly at his son.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, crossing the room towards his father, a look of concern on his face.

"I worry about you, Jacob," Billy said.

"But why are you so adamant about this? There have been crazy humans out hunting wolves for as long as the pack has lived in La Push. Why is this such a big deal?" Jacob asked.

"Your life is at stake. How is that not a 'big deal'?" Billy demanded.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jacob blurted out suddenly.

"Of course not," Billy said, frowning. "If I knew of a threat, I would tell you. Why would I hide something like that?"

"I don't know. You're just acting so strange," Jacob said.

"Concern for my son is strange now?" Billy asked, the anger beginning to return to his voice.

"No, of course not," Jacob said quickly. "I'm sorry, dad. I trust you, and I promise I'll be more careful."

Billy's face relaxed instantly into a look of sadness. He let out a deep sigh, staring up at Jacob.

"That's all I ask," he said. Jacob offered his father a quick hug, which Billy accepted gratefully.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Jacob said, beginning to head out of the kitchen.

"Jacob?"

Jacob turned back to his father, who was looking at him with a small, almost sad, smile.

"I'm glad you're all right," Billy said. Jacob nodded, offering a small smile in return.

"Thanks dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"... and then Justin was like 'Hey, I'll see you in school on Monday', and I was like 'Yeah, totally!' because, you know, we like _would _see each other..."

Nessie walked down the hallways of St. Bridget's absently, as Bree babbled mindlessly beside her.

"Do you think that's a sign? Nessie? Hellooo! Earth to Nessie!" Bree cried loudly into Nessie's ear. Nessie turned to her friend curiously.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"I said, do you think that's a sign? I mean, Justin came all the way over to talk to me at the lacrosse game on Saturday!" Bree squealed.

"Wow, all the way across the 20-foot bleachers?" Nessie teased. Bree rolled her sparkle-laden eyes.

"Whatever. He made an effort, didn't he?" she said.

"He did," Nessie agreed, "and I guess that counts for something. So, did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, we won," Bree said casually, as if the actual game itself were of little importance. "How come you weren't there? You really missed out."

"I was wolf-hunting with Griffin," Nessie replied. Bree wrinkled her nose, making a gagging sound.

"Honestly, I don't know why you put up with that creep," she said.

"I like him," Nessie replied.

"He's a weirdo," Bree snorted. "I think you're probably his only friend."

"Everybody needs someone," Nessie said.

"Not Griffin Parker. He's been a loner since kindergarten," Bree insisted.

"Maybe if people were a little less judgmental, Griffin could actually make some friends," Nessie snapped. Bree threw her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You like the little dweeb. Fair enough," she said.

At that moment, Bree's cheerleading companions came strutting around the corner. And before Nessie could protest, Bree was waving enthusiastically.

"Hey guys!" she called, frantically throwing her perfectly manicured nails into the air.

The group of girls all stopped, turning to face Bree... and every single face turned into a glare as they spotted her company.

"Hey Bree," a tall blonde greeted. "Hey _Nessie_," she added disdainfully after a moment.

"Hey Amanda, is practice til 7:00 again tonight?" Bree asked, oblivious to the sudden tension amongst the group.

"Yeah. Why... do you have plans?" the tall blonde, Amanda, asked, glaring over at Nessie.

"Well, Nessie and I _do _have a History project due Friday," Bree muttered.

"Maybe Nessie could come sit in on one of our practices," the small red-head that Nessie recognized from the other day suddenly piped up.

"Kristin, you know the rules. Cheerleading practices are closed," Amanda snapped, whirling on the girl with a death glare.

"Sorry Nessie," Kristin said, with an apologetic glance.

"That's fine. I don't really have the time to sit in anyways," Nessie said.

"You must have _so many_ better things to do," an overly made-up brunette sneered suddenly. "What is it tonight, Nessie? Are you performing prima-ballerina for the Russian ballet? Or are you concerto pianist for the Seattle Symphony Orchestra?"

"Shut up, Margot," Kristin snapped, kicking the brunette slightly.

"Oh sorry - you must be spending time with your boyfriend. How old is he exactly? Twenty? Twenty-five?" Margot continued snidely.

"Jacob is my best friend. I've known him my whole life," Nessie nearly growled.

She had told herself many times not to allow these girls to get to her, but that was proving to be a very difficult task. Especially when they brought Jacob into the picture.

"Oh! My mistake. I just assumed you were going after an older man, since _obviously _none of the boys here are good enough for you," Margot snipped.

"Margot, lay off," Bree hissed, eyeing Nessie carefully.

"I'm just saying. Nessie won't even deign to take Cody James to the Fall Formal," Margot stated.

The looks on the other girls faces were ones of stunned horror as they all stared at Nessie, who was blushing bright pink.

"I'll see you later, Bree," she muttered, immediately turning and beginning to march in the opposite direction.

"Why do you guys have to be so rude?" she could hear Bree snapping at her teammates. "Seriously - get over it. Or I'll quit the team too."

The clunking of Bree's shoes echoed down the corridors as she chased after Nessie, catching her just as she rounded the corner towards the front doors.

"Ness, I am _so_ sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Nessie grumbled, as she continued to walk quickly towards the doors.

"You know they're just mad because you didn't join the team," Bree continued.

"I don't care why they're mad, I just want them to leave me alone," Nessie said, bursting through the front doors forcefully.

Bree grabbed Nessie's arm before she could march down the stairs, turning her so they were face to face.

"Nessie, please don't be mad at me. I swear, the minute cheerleading season is over I will never talk to those girls again!" Nessie offered a sympathetic smile, shaking her head.

"I'm not mad at you, Bree. And I don't expect you to stop hanging out with them. They have a problem with me, so I'll deal with it," she assured her.

"Are you sure?" Bree asked carefully.

"Positive," Nessie replied.

"All right. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Bree said, shooting Nessie one last apologetic glance.

"Have fun at practice," Nessie called, as Bree headed back into the building.

"Nessie!"

Nessie froze, as Griffin's excited voice called frantically up the stairs from behind her. She turned slowly, only to find herself face to face with Griffin's beaming grin.

"I was hoping I'd catch you before you left," he said, his face radiant with excitement as he gazed at her. She offered a pitiful excuse for a grin in return.

"Uh, hey Griff," she greeted. "Look, I really need to talk to you..."

"No need. I'm sure I already know your concerns," Griffin said.

"You do?" Nessie asked.

"Of course. You're worried that you don't have a ride to the Formal," Griffin said, his grin growing even wider.

"Um... _about _that-" Nessie squeaked, her heart sinking as she pictured Griffin's reaction in her mind.

"Nessie! Hey."

Nessie's stomach did a complete flip-flop as Cody James suddenly appeared at her other side, an almost perfect imitation of Griffin's grin on his own face.

"Oh... Cody," she muttered.

"Hey Griff, I hear tell you and Nessie are hunting more monsters on Friday, huh?" Cody said suddenly. Griffin stared at him for a moment, bewildered.

"You did?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. Nessie had to turn me down for a date to the formal and everything," Cody said, as he winked at Nessie out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh!" Griffin said, a look of comprehension suddenly crossing his face. "Right, of course. Nessie and I will be quite busy on Friday. No Fall Formal for us!"

"That's too bad. You robbed me of a good date, Parker," Cody sighed with mock frustration.

"I'm quite sorry, Cody," Griffin said, unable to stop grinning.

"Whatever, man. Those monsters aren't gonna fight themselves," Cody said.

"They certainly aren't," Griffin agreed.

"I'll catch you later, Ness," Cody said, patting Nessie's shoulder as he shot her another meaningful grin.

"Yeah... sure Cody!" Nessie called, as Cody walked off again.

"You turned down Cody James for a date to the formal?" Griffin demanded, the minute Cody was out of earshot.

"Yeah. So you see, we _can't _go together. Just think how upset he'd be," Nessie lied.

"I do see your logic," Griffin said, nodding. "And I am most grateful to comply. We wouldn't want to hurt The Sex God's feelings now, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," Nessie agreed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you Friday evening then," Griffin said, still grinning.

"Sure, Griff," Nessie replied.

And Griffin went bouncing off down the stairs and across the lawn of St. Bridget's. Nessie immediately turned in the other direction, rushing to catch up with Cody, who was already halfway down the street.

"Cody!" she called.

Cody turned immediately, grinning widely when he saw who was calling his name.

"So - was that a save back there or what?" he said.

"Oh man, I really owe you one. You completely saved me from having to crush Griffin," Nessie said.

"I overheard the beginning of your conversation, and I noticed the look of abject horror on your face, so I figured you could use a good escape," Cody said.

"Seriously, thank you so much," Nessie said. "If there's anything I can do for you... a lifetime of servitude, my firstborn child..." Cody laughed.

"I think your attendance at my next game might suffice," he said. Nessie grinned.

"I'm there," she promised.

"It's about time. I've been trying to get you to one of those games all year," Cody teased.

"What, you don't think I get out enough?" Nessie asked jokingly.

"I never even see you out with Bree," Cody remarked. Nessie shrugged.

"I'm not much of a social butterfly," she said. "I'm more of a caterpillar."

Cody laughed loudly, as he and Nessie continued down the street. As his laughter died down, he turned to look at her, a curious expression on his face.

"You're such a mystery, Nessie Cullen. What I wouldn't give to know your story..." he sighed.

"There's no story to know," Nessie said, quickly averting her gaze from Cody's.

"One of these days the little caterpillar is going to come out of her cocoon. And I'm going to be right there waiting when she does," Cody remarked.

"What are you, a butterfly predator?" Nessie snapped. Cody shrugged.

"Just a lonely butterfly," he said.

Nessie stared at Cody curiously for a moment, before she realized that they had come to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ness," Cody said, and Nessie realized that they had stopped just before the James' small, yellow house.

"Oh - wow, I just followed you home," she remarked. "That's creepy." Cody just laughed.

"Hey, I had plenty of chances to tell you where we were going, didn't I?" he pointed out, with a grin. "So I guess that makes me the creep."

"We'll call it even," Nessie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Cody agreed.

Cody and Nessie stood on the sidewalk in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Finally Nessie turned away, breaking the moment.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, beginning to head back up the street.

"Do you want to stay for a little bit?" Cody blurted out suddenly.

Nessie stopped, turning back to look at him curiously. For the first time since she had known him, she noticed a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh, um... I don't really think my parents would like that," she said awkwardly.

"What if I needed some extra tutoring in Physics?" Cody asked, eyeing Nessie hopefully.

"Your Physics grades are great, Cody. I don't even know why you have a tutor," Nessie insisted.

"Maybe I just don't like the idea of losing the one that I have," Cody said.

Nessie quickly turned away from Cody, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush with color.

"I really have to get home," she said.

"Oh," Cody said softly, his entire face falling instantly.

"But maybe we could set up a study session for tomorrow?" Nessie suggested, unable to leave him so crushed. He beamed instantly.

"That sounds great," he said. "Come to think of it, my French grades haven't been too great either... I might need some extra assistance _every day_ this week."

Nessie just laughed, as Cody's face broke out into a ridiculous grin. She mock- punched him, and Cody quickly retaliated by wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

"Hey!" she cried, clawing at his arms as lightly as possible, so her true strength would not show. "Put me down!"

"Not until you let me give you a ride home," Cody challenged.

"No!" Nessie shouted, continuing to flail pitifully.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep holding on..." Cody sighed, grabbing Nessie's arm so she could not escape.

Nessie could feel Cody's grip wrap tightly around the three small scars that marked her right arm. She instantly jerked her body from his grasp, a look of stunned horror on her face. Cody looked completely startled as Nessie began to back away from him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I didn't-"

"I have to go," Nessie uttered.

"Nessie-" Cody began.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And Nessie quickly marched back up the street without so much as a glance behind her, her hand still clutched protectively over her right arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jacob was already waiting for Nessie at the front of the school when she arrived. He frowned as he neared.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Nessie muttered. "Let's go home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - what happened?" Jacob asked, continuing to eye Nessie cautiously as she hopped onto the back of his bike.

"It's nothing. Can we please just go?" Nessie pleaded.

"Did someone hurt you? Because I swear to God-" Jacob began.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad day," Nessie grumbled.

Jacob stared at her skeptically for a moment, before deciding that arguing was going to get him nowhere.

"All right, we'll go home," he said, also swinging his leg over the motorcycle.

Nessie clung to his waist, allowing the warmth of his body to surge through hers as she closed her eyes, leaning her face against his back.

When they arrived back at the Cullens' they found the giant mansion to be almost empty. Esme was in the living room, flipping through a giant anthology of poetry, when Jacob and Nessie walked in.

"Hello, kids," she greeted.

"Hey Esme... where is everyone?" Nessie asked, as she carefully placed her schoolbag down on one of the armchairs.

"Alice took everyone out on some surprise trip. She wouldn't tell us where, so Carlisle and I opted to stay here," Esme explained.

"That's strange," Nessie remarked.

"It's very Alice," Esme said jokingly.

"Ah, good afternoon Renesmee. Jacob."

Carlisle came walking into the room, offering a small grin to Nessie and Jacob as he crossed to the couch to kiss Esme's head.

"Hey doc," Jacob greeted.

"Have you found any information on that medallion from the woods?" Nessie asked curiously. Carlisle sighed.

"I've been researching TMP all day, and all I've come up with is the Tacoma Musical Playhouse and TMP Advertising and Communications Inc.," he explained.

"And what about the star?" Nessie wondered.

"That mostly spurred up Communist affiliations," Carlisle admitted. "But I did come across one literary reference, an old epic poem entitled _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_. In the poem, Sir Gawain bears a red star on his armor, and the five points each represent a different virtue, such as piety and courage."

"So it's religious?" Jacob asked.

"Not entirely, no. The pentangle also represents Gawain's five knightly virtues, like chivalry," Carlisle explained.

"Well that all sounds like the military to me," Esme remarked.

"That would be a logical solution. But Jasper swears that it isn't a symbol of any known militia. I've been researching his claims, and he appears to be right," Carlisle said.

"It's not the symbol of any _known _militia," Jacob stated.

"Well, if there is some sort of underground armed forces being run in Washington, no research I can do will solve that," Carlisle sighed.

At that moment, the doors burst open to reveal Alice, followed by all of her siblings, each of whom was carrying at least one huge box.

"All right, everyone drop your boxes in the living room," Alice commanded, acting as field marshal to her troops.

"Alice, darling... what's all this?" Esme asked, watching her children curiously as they followed Alice's orders, placing huge box after huge box down in the living room.

"This is what is going to turn our house into the greatest haunted mansion ever!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Esme asked, frowning.

"Alice is decorating for Halloween," Edward translated, as he placed the last box on the coffee table, and pulled out a giant mess of fake cobwebs.

"Oh, Alice," Esme sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's going to be amazing!" Alice gushed. "We can decorate the whole pathway, so little kids will come up trick-or-treating..."

"And what? Leave a bowl of candy and hide in the house?" Jacob snorted.

"_No_," Alice said, frowning at Jacob. "It's Halloween. We can all dress up, and we won't look out of the ordinary at all!"

"Alice..." Carlisle began wearily.

"Trust me. We've never really celebrated Halloween before, and we are missing out," Alice insisted. "Besides, nothing is going to happen. I know."

The others could not argue, and Alice grinned contentedly as she skipped over to the box of cobwebs, beginning to unload supplies.

"I think it sounds like fun," Nessie said, as she helped Alice pull crazy decorations from the packages.

"At least _someone _gets where I'm coming from," Alice muttered.

"I think Edward and I will stay in the cottage for Halloween," Bella said, shooting Edward a glance, which he returned.

"No you won't!" Alice cried. "We need a group costume, like the Addams Family."

"Haha, very funny," Rosalie grumbled. "I refuse to be debased and humiliated by dressing as an iconic, stereotypical version of our own family."

"Then I guess 'Interview With a Vampire' is out too," Alice sighed teasingly.

"'Count Dracula' on the other hand..." Carlisle said with a grin.

The Cullens continued to discuss their Halloween plans, as Alice began decorating every square inch of the house. Nessie and Jacob secluded themselves in the corner, where Nessie allowed Jacob's calming presence to erase all her memories from the day. Neither said a word as they sat, hand in hand, Nessie leaning her head against Jacob's broad shoulder. Jacob stroked her hair gently.

Not a word was spoken, and yet Nessie felt resolved.

* * *

The next day Nessie walked down the halls of St. Bridget's, towards her locker...

... only to find Cody James standing there waiting for her.

"Hey," he greeted, standing up straight as she approached.

"Oh... hey Cody," Nessie greeted, a wave of guilt instantly crashing over her.

"Look, I really want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to freak you out-" Cody began.

"It's not your fault, Cody," Nessie insisted, cutting him off quickly. "I just get very protective sometimes, and my parents don't really like me hanging around with guys, and-"

"I understand," Cody said, though his expression still looked doubtful. "I shouldn't have been so pushy. And grabbing you like that was way out of line. I was such an idiot..."

"You weren't pushy at all. I just... kind of freaked out," Nessie assured him. "Please don't feel bad."

"Let me make it up to you," Cody offered.

"That's ridiculous. You have nothing to make up for," Nessie replied.

"Please. It would make me feel better," Cody pleaded. "Let me drive you to school, or carry your books, or take you out for ice cream-"

"Are you forgetting that you completely saved me from Griffin yesterday?" Nessie pointed out. "I'm already in your debt, so now we can just call it even."

"I guess that'll do... for now," Cody said, with a small grin. Nessie returned it.

"It will have to," she insisted.

"Nessie!"

Nessie winced as Griffin's voice came echoing up the hall. Cody fought to hold back a snicker.

"Good morning, Nessie," Griffin greeted enthusiastically as he appeared beside her. "Oh... good morning Cody," he added, shooting a somewhat disdainful look in Cody's direction.

"Hey Griff," Cody greeted, the grin nearly breaking across his face as he watched Nessie's expression. "I'll catch you later, Ness."

"Bye Cody," Nessie muttered, as Cody turned, walking down the hall.

"Well, Cody seems to be hanging around you a lot lately," Griffin remarked, frowning after Cody as he walked away.

"He's a good kid, Griffin. You should give him a chance," Nessie insisted.

"I'm afraid his kind and mine do not exactly mix well," Griffin replied. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"You're almost as dramatic as Bree," she snorted.

"Speak of the devil," Griffin muttered.

"Wh-"

"Nessie!"

Two scrawny, overly-tanned arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Nessie, trapping her arms by her sides.

"Hey Bree," she greeted, frowning. "Um... what's going on?"

"I hate my life!" Bree cried hysterically. Nessie frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Bree suddenly jerked Nessie around to face her. There were tears streaming down her artificially rosy cheeks.

"Justin is dating Margot Hart!" Bree sobbed.

"That horrible cheerleader?" Griffin gasped.

"Yes!" Bree sniffed, quickly swiping her fingernails under her eyes so as to protect her makeup. "She _knew _I liked him, and she asked him out anyways!"

"Bree, I'm so sorry," Nessie said comfortingly, rubbing Bree's shoulder.

"I just can't believe she'd do that to me. She's my teammate! We're supposed to be like sisters!" Bree sobbed miserably.

"Margot Hart is a dreadful specimen of human matter who deserves nothing more than to have each of her badly-dyed strands of hair pulled from her head one by one," Griffin snapped suddenly.

Both Nessie and Bree stared at Griffin in shock for a moment.

"Wow, Griff. I didn't know you felt so strongly about Margot," Nessie remarked.

"Margot dyes her hair?" Bree asked, stunned.

"Her natural color is a horrible dirty-blonde," Griffin explained. "Margot is my neighbor, I've known her since kindergarten. She once destroyed my science fair project so hers would come in first place in the competition."

"Well that explains the obvious deep hatred you hold for her," Nessie said.

"I have hated Margot Hart since the second grade, and my hatred has only continued to grow all throughout the twelve years we have known each other," Griffin declared.

"Oh my God - you _have _to tell me everything you know about her!" Bree said, instantly grabbing Griffin's hands.

Griffin looked slightly stunned for a minute, but the thought of destroying Margot Hart was obviously too enticing for him to ignore. He grinned.

"All right," he said. "Ever since she was little, Margot has had horribly frizzy hair..."

Griffin and Bree began walking down the hall, muttering excitedly as they went. Nessie watched the two of them leave, relieved to have Griffin off her back, and relieved to see that Bree had found a new source of comfort.

She grinned to herself as she finally turned to her locker, twisting the lock and pulling it open.

As she did so, a small piece of paper fluttered out onto the ground. Nessie frowned, not remembering leaving a note for herself...

She picked up the paper, and unfolded it.

**_STAY OUT OF THE WOODS._**

Nessie's heart was pounding as she stared at the solitary sentence, scribbled in a handwriting that she had never seen before.

So many thoughts were flying through her mind: Was it a warning? Was it a threat? Who left it for her? Who could have gotten into her locker?

_What did it mean?_

Without even realizing it, Nessie had begun hyperventilating. Her hands trembled as she quickly crumpled up the note, shoving it back into her locker.

"Hey Nessie, are you all right?"

Chuck Craven, the boy at the locker beside Nessie's, was watching her curiously, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm... fine..." she managed to splutter, through gasping breaths.

"You don't sound too good," Chuck insisted. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No," Nessie said quickly, the thought of the nurse examining her unnaturally cold skin sending her into another fit of shivers. She could barely breath.

"Nessie?"

Chuck's voice was distant and muffled, as Nessie felt her body beginning to sway...

"Nessie!"

Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Before she opened her eyes, Nessie could hear his voice, deep and calming, as it rumbled gently beside her.

"You're sure she's going to be okay?" Jacob was saying.

"She fainted in the hallway about fifteen minutes ago," the nurse replied. "She's been unconscious since. I think perhaps we should call an ambulance."

Nessie forced her eyes open immediately, reaching her hand out to grab Jacob's. But Jacob was already there, clutching her tightly.

"Nessa," he gasped, gazing down at her in relief.

"I'm awake," Nessie croaked out, forcing herself up. "I'm fine."

"Don't try to sit up, dear," the nurse urged, gently pushing Nessie back down onto the pillows.

"I'm fine," Nessie insisted.

"Nessie, what happened?" Jacob asked, stroking her hair back, and watching her every move with the utmost concern. Nessie stared into his eyes, and the worry in her expression was mirrored in his.

"I don't know," she said, making sure the concern in her tone would read only to Jacob.

Jacob seemed to get the message, though he was forced to release Nessie's hand as the nurse came bustling back over with a stethoscope and a glass of water.

"Drink this," she commanded, handing the glass to Nessie, who sat up just enough to take a sip. The nurse quickly shoved the stethoscope onto her chest, listening intently. "Your heartbeat seems regular..."

"I feel fine, really," Nessie assured her. "I think something just shocked me a little."

"And you can't remember what could have sent you into such a fright?" the nurse asked skeptically.

"You know... stress," Nessie invented. "I've been so worried about grades, and the junior research paper. And when I realized that I hadn't finished my rough draft in time-"

"I swear, those teachers are going to work you children to death," the nurse muttered with obviously distaste. "They expect too much from you, with no regard for your health and well being. If I had a nickel for every time a student came to me with an anxiety attack brought on by this darned English department..."

Nessie and Jacob exchanged a look of relief as the nurse continued to babble angrily, obviously sold on Nessie's story.

"So is it all right if I take her home then?" Jacob asked, standing up. The nurse hesitated for a moment, eyeing him curiously.

"What did you say your relation to Miss Cullen was again?" she asked.

"Godfather," Jacob replied, and Nessie could see him wink ever so slightly.

"And your name?" the nurse asked, still skeptical.

"Jacob Wolf."

Nessie had to stifle her laughter at the alias invented by her mother years ago during the Volturi attack, when Bella had created false passports for Jacob and herself.

"All right," the nurse sighed, deciding that questioning Jacob would earn her nothing. "If Miss Cullen is feeling well enough, you can take her home."

"Thanks," Jacob said, flashing his charming smile as he quickly helped Nessie off of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as he escorted her from the nurse's office.

"Nessie!"

Hovering outside in the waiting room were Chuck, Bree and Griffin, all of whom leapt up immediately as Jacob and Nessie came out.

"Oh - hey guys," Nessie greeted, confused by the sudden appearance of her comrades.

"Are you all right?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nessie assured him.

"Brianna and I heard Chuck shouting that you had fainted, and we came back immediately," Griffin explained.

"Chuck carried you all the way here by himself," Bree added, explaining it all as though it were some great soap opera.

"Wow. Thanks, Chuck," Nessie said, smiling kindly.

"Hey, it was nothing," Chuck shrugged bashfully. "It was pretty freaky though. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. Just stressed out, I guess," Nessie replied.

"It was weird. You were fine one second, then all of a sudden you couldn't breath," Chuck recalled.

"I'm fine now. I'll be back in school tomorrow," she assured them. "Thanks for waiting for me, though. And thanks again, Chuck. I owe you one."

"No problem, Nessie. I hope you feel better," Chuck said.

A chorus of "feel better" and "get well soon" followed Nessie and Jacob as they walked from the nurse's office, and out of the building.

The minute they stepped outside, Nessie took in a big breath of fresh air, closing her eyes and letting the cold wind whip her face.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly happened to you?" Jacob demanded.

Nessie opened her eyes to look up at him, their beautiful chocolate brown riddled with concern.

"I found a note in my locker. It said '_Stay out of the woods_'," she explained. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What else did it say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nessie said. "I didn't recognize the handwriting. And no one else even knows my locker combination..."

"Maybe it was just someone trying to scare off you and your wolf-hunting friend," Jacob suggested.

"Then why didn't Griffin get a note?" Nessie asked.

"Ness... you don't think it was someone who knew we were in the woods this weekend?" Jacob asked, staring at her intently.

"I don't know. I just got so scared, thinking of all the possibilities..." Nessie began.

"That you blacked out," Jacob finished.

Nessie quickly threw herself into Jacob's arms. Jacob hugged her back instantly, as he gently stroked her hair.

"Shh... it will all be all right," he said calmly.

"Nothing is ever all right," Nessie said, pulling away to stare into his eyes. "There are always threats, always enemies. We're never safe."

"We don't know anything yet. This could all be nothing," Jacob insisted.

"It's never nothing," Nessie said morosely. Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, leaning over to kiss her head.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Nessie followed Jacob over to his motorcycle, refusing to accept his help as she hopped onto the back, fastening her helmet.

"Are you ready?" Jacob called, as he revved the engine.

Nessie wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, fastening her grip. Nothing was going to tear her away from Jacob.

"Ready," she replied.

And they were off, soaring down the street towards home.

* * *

The minute Nessie stepped through the front door of the Cullens' home, she was swarmed by her family.

"Are you all right?"

Bella's arms were around her in a split-second, squeezing her tighter than was necessary. Edward was beside her just as quickly.

"Renesmee, what happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, examining her as best he could with Bella in the way.

"I'm fine," Nessie assured them.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring us like that?" Emmett snapped, from behind Edward.

"Whatever happened, you didn't decide ahead of time to take a trip to the nurse today," Alice muttered, obviously dying to know the story.

"We would have come to pick you up ourselves if we could have," Edward insisted.

"Luckily we have Jacob to send out into the world," Alice added.

"Nessie darling, do you need anything? Water? Perhaps a rest?" Esme offered.

"No, no. I'm okay. Really," Nessie insisted, pulling herself from her mother's grasp.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Bella asked, eyeing her worriedly.

"I just fainted," Nessie replied.

"Fainted? How? Why?" Edward demanded hysterically. "Have you not been eating? You're dehydrated, aren't you? I should have been watching you more carefully..."

"No dad, it's nothing like that," Nessie assured him.

"Are you sick? Have you been running a temperature?" Edward continued.

"Maybe if you shut up long enough, she'll actually be able to tell us what happened!" Alice snapped.

"Come on," Jacob muttered, pushing Nessie gently towards the couch, and sitting her down. The entire Cullen family followed, placing themselves strategically around the living room, all staring at Nessie curiously.

"What happened?" Bella asked gently.

"I found a note in my locker this morning that really scared me and I just... fainted, I guess. The kid at the locker next to mine saw me faint, and he carried me to the nurse. I was only unconscious for fifteen minutes," Nessie explained.

"What did the note say?" Edward asked.

"'Stay out of the woods'," Nessie said, staring at her father nervously.

"What?" Edward nearly shouted.

"Who wrote it?" Alice demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the writing. And my locker was locked... someone managed to break in and put it there," Nessie explained, growing more fearful as she explained it all again.

"It must be whoever shot Jake the other night!" Emmett cried.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. There could be any number of possibilities," Carlisle said.

"What else could that mean?" Emmett demanded.

"How would the shooter know it was Nessie in the woods that night?" Alice pointed out.

"Maybe they recognized her voice," Emmett suggested.

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with Jacob being shot. This could all easily be some stupid teenage prank," Jasper interrupted.

"Or it could be a threat," Emmett countered.

"Both Emmett and Jasper bring up good points," Carlisle insisted. "This could very well have nothing to do with the other night. But there is the chance that someone out there knows more than they should, in which case we need to be on alert."

"Nessa and I will steer clear of the woods for a while," Jacob offered.

"Renesmee should leave St. Bridget's," Rosalie said.

"Now Rose, that's a little extreme," Esme said.

"If there are people there threatening her then she should leave. This isn't just her safety that's on the line - this is our family," Rosalie said firmly.

"We're getting carried away. We don't know anything for sure yet," Bella insisted.

"We don't know anything for sure period. There are too many uncertainties right now to take any chances," Edward said.

"So what? We should all stayed locked up for the next year?" Emmett grumbled.

"Nessie will do as the note warned, and stay away from the woods. The rest of us should take all the usual precautions, just like when we were in school," Edward declared.

"Does that mean Halloween is off?" Alice asked miserably.

"Not necessarily," Carlisle said. "Blending in with the crowds will certainly make us appear more ordinary."

"That's true," Edward agreed. "So Halloween is still on, Alice. Try to make it a little more normal."

"Oh _please_," Alice snorted.

"Is that all we're going to do?" Nessie asked, staring at her family imploringly. "Keep close to home, stay out of the woods, and celebrate Halloween?"

"What else do you suggest, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"I... I don't know. But that just doesn't feel safe enough," Nessie uttered pathetically.

"What can we do to make you feel safer?" Bella asked.

Nessie stared around at her family members, all of whom seemed to be dealing with this terrifying threat incredibly well.

"Nothing," she squeaked, sitting back down slowly.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, eyeing her curiously.

"I'm fine," Nessie sighed.

"Don't worry. We're going to take care of you," Edward promised, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nessie looked up at her father, locking eyes with him. As she gazed into his expression, the crease in her forehead slowly disappeared.

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day, when Nessie walked into school, she was immediately greeted by Cody James.

"Nessie!" he cried, leaping out as Nessie walked through the double doors into the lobby. She jumped slightly, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Cody, what are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

"I heard you fainted yesterday. Are you all right?" Cody asked, eyeing her up and down, searching for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine. But thanks for your concern," Nessie replied.

"Chuck made it sound like you dropped dead in the middle of the hallway," Cody remarked, obviously relieved by Nessie's cavalier attitude.

"Yeah, Chuck was certainly the hero yesterday," Nessie said.

"And he will continue to revel in that fact for the next month, at least," Cody snorted.

"He deserves it. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be lying in that hallway now," Nessie joked, beginning to walk towards the stairwell to her locker.

"Hey, you're still sick and frail - let me carry your books for you," Cody offered, rushing after her.

"Oh no, really, that's okay-" Nessie began.

But Cody had already grabbed the pile of books from her hands, shooting her a stunning grin as be began to head up the stairs. Nessie had no choice but to follow.

"So, you still planning on skipping the Fall Formal?" Cody asked, as they climbed the stairs towards the second floor.

"Absolutely," Nessie replied.

"That's too bad. It's gonna be a full moon, you know," Cody remarked. Nessie frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Cody grinned.

"You know what they say - full moons cause excitement," he said.

"Like this school needs any more excitement," Nessie muttered.

"Well you and Parker should have a great time. Witches must love full moons," Cody said.

"I don't know much about witches," Nessie replied, shrugging casually. "Though you seem to know your stuff. Is there something you're not telling me?" Cody laughed.

"You caught me - I'm a witch. Are you gonna burn me at the stake now?" he teased.

"We'll see how well you do on today's French quiz," Nessie replied.

Cody laughed loudly as he and Nessie reached the top of the stairs... just in time to catch Amanda, Margot and the cheerleaders as they rounded the corner. Nessie stopped short, as did the pack of girls. Cody stopped as well, frowning.

"Oh... hey Nessie," Amanda greeted with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster (a rather unimpressive amount).

"Hey," Nessie replied coldly, shooting a horrible glare in Margot's direction.

"Cody, what's up?" Margot squeaked in a hideous, high-pitched mutation of her voice. She was instantly all smiles, twirling her hair frantically.

"I'm walking Nessie to her locker," Cody replied, hardly granting Margot a passing glance. "Excuse us."

"Hey Cody, are you going to the Formal on Friday?" Margot cried, quickly grabbing Cody's arm as he attempted to shove past her. Cody merely jerked his arm from her grasp.

"No. But Justin is - why don't you bother him for a change," he snapped.

And Cody placed his hand gently on Nessie's back, ushering her down the hall, away from the girls. Nessie could hear their distraught murmurs as she and Cody walked away.

"What the heck?" Margot grumbled petulantly.

"Forget it Margot, he doesn't care about you," Kristin's calm voice-of-reason replied, with a slight hint of joy.

"What could he possible see in her?" Margot whined.

"She doesn't stab her teammates in the back."

Nessie was surprised to hear Amanda's voice, dripping with anger. As team captain, she was obviously not pleased with Margot's behavior towards Bree.

"But-" Margot's pitiful squeak began to argue.

"Just shut up, Margot," Amanda snapped.

Despite herself, Nessie could not help but grin at the thought of Margot getting what she deserved. But as she and Cody approached her locker, the reason for the cheer team's sudden ostracization of Margot became suddenly clear.

"Good morning, Renesmee," Griffin greeted contentedly, as he and Bree appeared before Nessie and Cody, all smiles.

"You guys didn't happen to speak to Amanda this morning, did you?" Nessie asked. Griffin and Bree exchanged a grin.

"Why ever would you say that?" Bree asked, as she and Griffin burst into hysterical laughter.

"Just when I think this school can't get any more frightening..." Cody muttered. Nessie smiled.

"Thanks for carrying my stuff," she said, carefully taking her books from Cody's grasp.

"Any time, my fine invalid friend," Cody teased. "I'll see you in French."

"Sure, see you," Nessie called, turning her attention to her books as she shoved them one by one into her locker.

"Man, Cody is all over you lately, huh?" Bree asked, as Cody walked back down the stairs.

"We've become really good friends over the past few months," Nessie agreed. "He's a great kid."

"Somehow I don't think friendship is the only thing on Mr. James' mind," Griffin remarked.

"Well it's the only thing on mine," Nessie said firmly.

"Of course," Griffin said, slowly edging closer to Nessie, as if he knew the reason why.

"Oh right, you're still with that Jacob kid, aren't you?" Bree asked.

Nessie winced as Griffin's face instantly fell, a look of utter sadness suddenly overwhelming his bright young features.

"You and Jacob Black are... together?" he managed to choke out.

"It's complicated," Nessie said, turning to face Griffin, who could not even seem to look at her. "Griffin-"

"No, no. Of course you and Jacob are together. How could I ever have assumed that someone like you could _actually _care for someone like me?" Griffin squeaked sadly.

"Oh Griff, don't say that!" Nessie cried, reaching out and grabbing his hand. But Griffin pulled away, turning his back to Nessie.

"Don't worry about Friday night. You and Jacob can go to dance," he said. Nessie could hear the tremble in his voice.

"Griffin, please. I want to hang out with you," she insisted.

"Of course you don't. I'm just a loser. Beautiful girls like you don't hang around with losers," Griffin muttered.

"You're my best friend, Griffin," Nessie said.

"I was your act of charity," Griffin nearly spat. "I'm sorry to have wasted so much of your time."

"Griffin!" Nessie cried.

But Griffin had already marched off down the hall, refusing to look back. Nessie sighed, slumping against her locker miserably.

Bree remained frozen, looking slightly horrified.

"... did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No Bree, it's not your fault. It's mine. I did something stupid, and now I have to live with the consequences," Nessie sighed.

"Were you drunk? Because that has happened to me _so_ many times," Bree said, in an attempt to sympathize.

"Hey Ness, feeling better?"

Chuck Craven had appeared at his locker, looking over at Nessie curiously, as she sat slumped on the ground.

"Yeah Chuck, I'm just _great_," she muttered.

"Oh good," Chuck said, "'cause I was wondering if you had any plans for-"

"Yes," Nessie growled.

And she slammed her locker door, storming down the hall towards her Calculus class.

"... maybe some other time then!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Nessie arrived back home she threw herself down the couch, grabbed a pillow, and began screaming into it as loud as she could. Edward happened to wander into the living room in the middle of her procedure, and frowned.

"Is this some new teen fad?" he asked.

Nessie sat up, throwing the pillow violently across the room. Edward snatched it before it could hit anything, carefully placing it down on a nearby armchair before approaching his daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Griffin found out that Jacob and I are together, and now he hates me," Nessie said miserably. Edward frowned.

"Whoever this Griffin boy is, he's obviously a fool. No one in their right mind could hate you," he said.

"Oh yes he can. And he has every right to," Nessie moaned.

"You're not supposed to say that," Edward said suddenly, a look of shock crossing his face. "When you're upset, I'm supposed to say comforting things to cheer you up, and they are supposed to make you happy."

"I was stupid. I led Griffin on, even though I knew it was wrong. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing him. _That _backfired in my face," Nessie muttered.

"This sounds familiar."

Nessie and Edward both looked up to see Bella standing before them, looking at her daughter sympathetically.

"Bella, I am trying to comfort Renesmee and it's not working," Edward said, staring at her imploringly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes there are things even compliments can't fix, Edward," she said.

Nessie leapt up, throwing herself into her mother's arms. Bella hugged her back, and Edward frowned.

"What did _you _say?" he grumbled.

"Nessa, I understand what it's like to have a friend who wants more than you can give," Bella said, stroking Nessie's hair as she spoke. "Your friend is hurt right now, and you need to let him have some time to calm down."

"But I can't stand the thought of Griffin being so miserable, and all because of me!" Nessie moaned.

"It's not easy. But you need to leave him alone to think," Bella said. Nessie looked up at her mother for a moment, and nodded.

"I know," she sighed. "Thanks, mom."

"You're a good friend, Nessie. No matter what happens," Bella assured her. She kissed her head. "Now I'm sure Jacob is waiting anxiously to put a smile on your face."

Nessie grinned slightly as she hurried from the room. Bella turned back to Edward, who was still frowning at her.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Well, she's in the same boat that I was only a few years ago," Bella remarked.

"But I've tried it so many times, this whole 'comforting' thing. And it never seems to work with Renesmee the same way it used to work with you," Edward remarked, completely puzzled.

"Because Renesmee is not madly in love with you and hanging off your every word," Bella snorted. "Edward, she's not a normal teenage girl. When she's upset she doesn't want flattery and comfort. She feels she deserves to be punished."

"What have we done, raising her so foolishly?" Edward joked. Bella laughed, joining Edward on the couch. He quickly wrapped her in an embrace.

"Hearing her talk that way about not being able to love her friend back... it's like reliving that year with Jacob," Bella sighed.

"That must be difficult for you," Edward said. But Bella shook her head.

"Surprisingly, it's not. That time seems so distant now. As if it were a separate life completely. That wasn't me and Jacob, those were two completely different people living in some story. It's like remembering a dream, almost as if Jacob and I - the thought of anything between us - never even really existed at all," she explained.

"Maybe your mind has pushed those times to the back of your memory intentionally to make things easier," Edward pondered aloud.

"I thought that too," Bella agreed, "but then, when I tried to bring up memories of Charlie, and Renee... it was the same. I don't feel attached to them the same way that I did back then. It's as though _that _Charlie and Renee were merely outlines, silhouettes, of the people I know now. And the Bella that was their daughter - she's all grown up."

"Do you ever regret your decision?" Edward asked, after a long silence. Bella turned to stare at him, her eyes wide.

"How could you even ask that?" she demanded.

"I'm just curious. Have you ever wanted to return to the way things were? Even for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Everything about this life is so much better. I can't think of a single thing in my human life that exceeds the feelings and sensations this life has brought me," Bella insisted. "But there are moments... sometimes just a fleeting memory... and _that _makes me sad. Eighteen years of my life, all reduced to nothing but fleeting memories."

Edward looked over at his wife sadly, stroking back her hair, though her expression was not one of sadness.

"Do you ever wish that Nessie could have things differently?" he asked. Bella looked into his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder... if Jacob hadn't imprinted, and she actually had the chance to be with a human boy. A normal boy, with a normal life..." Bella sighed, trailing off. "I think that's why I've been so excited about her friendship with this Cody kid. I just want her to be able to have that kind of normal, teenage experience."

"You certainly had plenty," Edward said, with a small grin. "I wonder how Mike Newton is doing these days..." Bella sighed, as the memories of her own human friends crept back into her mind.

"In the end, Renesmee is only as normal as you and I," she sighed. "And she and Jacob are even more unnatural. Her whole life is controlled by fear and limitations. And that's what I wish I could change. I wish she could just be safe, if not normal."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. Bella leaned her head against his chest, letting her body melt into his.

"We gave her life. Our beautiful child was never supposed to exist... but she does," Edward said.

"Maybe it would be better for her if she didn't," Bella muttered.

"Don't say that," Edward hushed. "Renesmee loves Jacob with all her heart, and he loves her even more. When all else is forgotten, they have each other. And together, they _are _perfect."

"I know," Bella sighed. "Sometimes I just feel guilty."

"Until the day Renesmee no longer loves Jacob Black, you have nothing to feel guilty about," Edward stated. Bella grinned.

"It looks like I'll be guilt-free for a while then."

* * *

The minute Nessie stepped outside, Jacob's arms were around her. She smiled, burying her face into his chest.

They remained silent for several minutes, simply embracing the cold October wind.

"So, you wanna tell me about your day?" Jacob finally asked.

Nessie quickly reached up, touching her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes, letting all the images from her day flow into his mind.

"Wow," he muttered, as Nessie pulled her hand away. She stared up at him sadly.

"I deserved it all," she insisted.

"That's not true," Jacob countered.

"Yes it is. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have led Griffin on the way I did," Nessie said. "And the same thing is bound to happen with Cody if I don't cut things off now."

"Hey, I'm all for you cutting things off with Pretty Boy. But don't be so hard on yourself," Jacob said.

"That's a surefire way to get rid of every friend I have," Nessie muttered bitterly.

"Hey, hey," Jacob hushed, quickly stroking her cheek with his giant, warm hand. He looked into her eyes, offering a sympathetic smile. "Griffin will get over this. You're his friend, first and foremost. He's not going to let you slip away."

"He might after what I did," Nessie sighed. "I can't believe I let it get that bad, Jake."

"Griffin's a drama queen. So you kissed him one night. It's not like you married him and then told him you were a vampire," Jacob snorted.

"Then why do I feel as bad as if I had?" Nessie moaned.

"Because you're an incredible person, with one of the biggest hearts on the planet," Jacob replied. "I'm serious, Nessie. Just give it time - Griffin will come around."

"And Cody?" Nessie asked, looking up at Jacob imploringly.

"Cut things off," he said immediately. Nessie frowned.

"Well that was pretty straightforward," she remarked.

"You're damn right it is. That kid is madly in love with you, and he's not subtle about it either," Jacob growled.

"That's ridiculous. Maybe Cody has a little crush, but really, we're just friends," Nessie insisted.

"Trust me, Nessa. Friendship is _not _what he wants," Jacob muttered.

"Oh, _stop_. You and Bree sound just alike sometimes," Nessie moaned.

"Whoever this Bree girl is, she obviously has some sense," Jacob said. Nessie giggled.

"That's something she probably doesn't hear very often," she teased. Jacob grinned too, glad to see Nessie in a lighter mood.

"Hey... you wanna come down to La Push tonight?" he offered, watching as Nessie recovered from her little giggle-fit. She looked up at him apologetically.

"I have a Physics Lab to finish," she said. Then she grinned. "So my parents will think I'm locked up in my room quietly."

"Yes!" Jacob laughed, pumping his fist into the air. "I _love _when you get rebellious."

"You must be rubbing off on me," Nessie mock-sighed. Jacob grinned.

"Quil, Embry and I will swing by in the Rabbit at 9:00 to free you from your ivory tower," he said.

"Why thank you, sir," Nessie replied, with a curtsey. Jacob bowed greatly in return, and the two burst into laughter.

"I promised Billy I'd be home by sunset tonight," Jacob sighed, looking up at the orange sky. "Take care of yourself, okay?" He grabbed Nessie's head, kissing it gently.

"Thanks, Jake," Nessie replied, gazing up at the amazing young man before her. Jacob flashed his gorgeous smile - and it beat Cody's by a longshot.

And Jacob was off, not towards the woods as usual, but towards his bike in the driveway. Nessie watched him go, a pang of sadness stinging her heart.

She would miss the patter of paws and the howl of wolves through the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Friday arrived quickly, and Griffin still refused to speak to Nessie. Her days had become very empty, and the sudden change made her heart sink every time she remembered the reason.

Bree seemed to have recovered easily from the shock of losing Justin to Margot, mainly because the other cheerleaders were completely exiling Margot because of it. Bree beamed widely every time she spotted Amanda and Kristin walking down the hall without their third party.

Cody was as friendly (and persistent) as ever, showering Nessie with even more praise and attention now that she had lost Griffin.

"Hey Ness."

He was already waiting at Nessie's desk as she walked into French class, just as he had been every other morning that week. Nessie offered a small smile as she walked over, taking her seat.

"Do you need to see the homework from last night?" she asked teasingly. Cody grinned.

"Not today," he replied.

"Wow, you actually did it?" Nessie asked, surprised.

"No - I just don't give a crap any more," Cody snorted.

"I admire your honesty," Nessie laughed.

"It's one of my virtues," Cody joked. "So I'm guessing you and Parker won't be hunting witches together tonight, huh?"

"No, I guess not," Nessie replied sadly. Cody patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"No matter how many people tell me that, it doesn't change the fact that it _is_ my fault," Nessie sighed.

"Look, why don't you do something to take your mind off of things for a bit? Like say... come to the Formal with me?" Cody suggested.

"I appreciate the thought," Nessie replied instantly.

"Come on, Ness. I hate to see you so down. You need something to cheer you up," Cody insisted.

"Trust me. A high school dance is _not _the thing to cheer me up," Nessie assured him. "Besides, I don't even own a dress."

"Then we'll do something else. We'll go out to dinner, or go see a movie. Just let me do something for you," Cody nearly pleaded.

"Look Cody, I really appreciate what you're trying to do... but I just don't think going out with you would be a good idea," Nessie said. Cody frowned.

"Why? Do you have a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Nessie muttered, averting her gaze quickly. Now Cody was staring at her.

"It's that kid that picks you up every day, isn't it?" he asked. "People think he's your bodyguard, you know. Because of the way he acts around you. Like he's trying to shield you from the entire world."

"Jacob and I have known each other forever. My parents and him - er, his family go way back," Nessie said.

"Your family knows him?" Cody continued in the same odd, defensive tone.

"He's like a brother to me," Nessie said, holding back a smile at the utter absurdity of that statement. "And he _is_ very protective," she added quickly.

"Isn't he kind of old to be hanging around with you?" Cody demanded.

"He's only twenty," Nessie replied casually.

"He's only _twenty_?" Cody repeated, in disbelief.

"He works out a lot," Nessie added with a small grin, fully aware that if Jacob could hear this conversation, he would be rolling on the floor.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous, hanging around with some older guy who drives a motorcycle?" Cody asked, frowning.

"Jacob is the greatest person I know. I never feel unsafe around him," Nessie insisted.

"What if you're wrong?" Cody demanded.

Nessie was taken aback by Cody's sudden aggression, and she frowned.

"You don't even know him," she pointed out.

"I'm just looking out for you," Cody said, a hint of anger still in his tone.

"You don't have to. Jacob is like family to me. I know him better than anyone, and I trust him," Nessie said firmly.

"Sometimes people are deceiving," Cody muttered.

"What is your problem?" Nessie demanded, her frustration beginning to rise as well.

At that moment, Mme. Rosard walked into the room. Cody shot Nessie a quick glance - almost worried - before hurrying back to his seat.

Nessie watched him go, and continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye all throughout class. Something had changed, and Cody was truly upset.

At the end of class, Cody did not even bother to wait for Nessie at the door, as he always did, and instead marched from the room quickly.

Nessie sighed, as she picked up her books, slumping from French class miserably. She had already chased off two friends in one week.

Who was next?

* * *

By the time the final bell rang, Nessie went storming to her locker, all the anger from the day built up inside of her. She was desperately in need of another pillow-scream...

"Hey Nessie, I'll see you tonight," Chuck called to her from his locker.

"I'm not going to the Formal," Nessie grumbled in reply.

"Oh, right," Chuck said. "Well have fun tonight, whatever you're doing."

"Thanks, Chuck," Nessie muttered, as she furiously shoved her books into her backpack.

She continued to storm down the halls, shoving her way through the crowds of students standing between her and the exit.

Just as she was about to push open the front doors and step outside, another hand fell on top of hers. She turned instantly.

"Oh."

Griffin Parker glared back at her, a look of utter hurt on his face. Nessie was taken aback by the fury behind his gaze.

"Sorry Griff-" she began, pulling her hand away from the door.

"Have fun at the Formal tonight. You're sure to be a hit," Griffin growled, a look of pure hatred on his face as he glowered at her.

"I'm not going to the - Griffin!"

Nessie tried to shout after him, but Griffin had turned on his heel, storming away without so much as a glance backwards. Nessie sighed, kicking the front doors open as anger pulsed through her body.

Jacob was already waiting in the parking lot as she marched over, an angry pout glued to her face. He frowned as she approached.

"Hey, Little Miss Sunshine. What's got you down today?" he greeted.

"Men," Nessie grumbled, as she hopped onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Uh oh - am I in trouble?" Jacob asked.

"Not _yet_," Nessie taunted. Jacob grinned.

"I'd better be on my best behavior tonight then," he remarked.

"Hm... that's too bad. Because I'm in need of reckless-Jacob."

Jacob's jaw dropped as he turned to stare back at Nessie, who was looking up at him with the most mischievous grin he had ever seen on her sweet, innocent face.

"Oh man," he uttered. "We are getting you home _now_."

Nessie laughed as Jacob floored it, and the motorcycle sped down the streets of Forks faster than a speeding bullet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jacob pulled the motorcycle right into the garage of the Cullens' home, and instantly leapt off. Before Nessie could leap off herself, he had scooped her up into his arms.

"You're coming with me," he said, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked eagerly, as she was carried out into the backyard, the entire scene bobbing around upside-down before her.

Jacob placed Nessie down on the ground, and she beamed up at him with a wide grin. Jacob smiled back, as he bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

Nessie had leapt back into his arms instantly, wrapping hers around his neck. Jacob laughed as she kissed him firmly.

"What is with you today?" he asked, when she finally pulled her face away from his.

"I had a bad day - and you get to face my wrath," she replied.

"If this is your wrath, then I wish you'd get angry more often," Jacob remarked.

"Nessie! Jacob!"

Jacob immediately dropped Nessie back on the ground as Alice came flying out of the house, skipping towards them.

"Hey Alice, nothing going on here. Just talking. Me and Nessie. Talking. Nice and casual," Jacob babbled frantically.

"I don't care _what _you're doing," Alice dismissed. "Nessie, you need to come with me."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nessie asked, frowning.

"I went shopping today. And you're my paper doll," Alice declared. "Jacob, go amuse yourself somewhere else."

"But I just got here!" Jacob whined.

"Jasper's moping around inside. Why don't you two beat the crap out of each other for a little while?" Alice suggested.

Jasper was beside her instantly, eyeing Jacob curiously.

"I'm game," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob agreed.

"Be careful," Nessie urged, as Alice dragged her towards the mansion.

"Oh stop worrying," Alice scoffed. "You're just like your father..."

* * *

Alice dragged Nessie up to her room, where she proceeded to toss clothes at her frantically - dresses, skirts, blouses, jeans, shoes. Once she had successfully tossed everything out of her shopping bags, she began to pick and choose certain items.

"Hm... no," she muttered, eyeing a frilly pink dress. "These shoes are amazing. And maybe with the blue dress..."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Nessie asked.

"I'm dressing you up," Alice insisted.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Because Bella won't let me do it to her any more," Alice reasoned. "You're my new guinea pig. Besides, you and I are the same size. Now just shut up, and look pretty!"

Nessie obeyed all of Alice's commands as she pulled clothes on and off, mixing and matching too many outfits to count.

From where she stood, Nessie could see Jacob and Jasper outside the window. Jacob had phased into his wolf form, and the two were now mock-fighting, leaping and pouncing at each other without ever actually striking a blow.

Nessie watched their fight in fascination, imagining it as though it were some kind of dance. They circled each other, then followed a pattern of quick, intricate footwork as they leapt and swatted. It was almost choreographed.

Time passed quickly. Nessie was not aware of the time until she noticed the bright orange haze off in the distance, signaling the rapidly setting sun. She turned to the clock.

"Whoa! It's almost 7:00?" she exclaimed, in shock.

"And I think we've finally found the perfect one too," Alice said contentedly.

Nessie looked down at herself. She was in a gorgeous light-pink dress that fell just to her knees. There were beautiful little flowers imprinted all over the shining material, and the ruffled sleeves fell off at her shoulders, allowing her golden-brown curls to fall freely.

"This is beautiful, Alice," Nessie remarked, "but you still haven't told me what it's for."

The sound of the doorbell suddenly shot through the entire mansion. Nessie's heart began pounding, as realization began to hit.

"Alice," she gasped, whirling around. But Alice had already disappeared.

"Alice!" she shouted frantically, dashing from the room. "_Alice_!"

Nessie ran down the stairs, crying out for Alice as fear began to rise quickly in her heart.

The sound of Edward's voice at the door caused her to freeze.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, is Renesmee home?"

Nessie's stomach churned as Cody James' voice filled the foyer of the Cullen mansion.

"And you are...?" Edward's voice asked suspiciously, though Nessie knew he was fully aware who Cody was.

"Cody James," Cody replied, and there was a pause indicating some kind of hand shake or greeting. "Nessie and I go to school together. She's been tutoring me for the past few months."

Nessie immediately bolted down the stairs, stopping at the door and staring at Cody in disbelief.

"Cody, _what _are you doing?" she hissed, the horror on her face obviously evident.

Cody's entire face lit up as he spotted her, and Edward turned, grinning so slightly that only Nessie could see.

"Wow, Ness... you look _amazing_," Cody gushed, gazing at her in awe.

"What's going on?" Nessie growled through gritted teeth, as she stormed over to the door.

"I'm here to take you to the dance," Cody said casually, as if discussing plans they had made months ago.

"You're taking me _to the dance_?" Nessie growled, her eyes burning with hatred as she stared at the young man before her.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked suddenly, pretending as though he did not understand everything that was happening.

"Yeah Nessie - is there?" Cody asked, assuming that Nessie would not act out in front of her family.

Nessie hesitated, trapped between her father and Cody, both of whom were eyeing her tauntingly. She sighed.

"Nope. No problem. Everything is just _fine_," she growled, turning to glare at her father.

"Good," Edward said, with a grin. "I hope you two have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thank you," Cody said politely, as Edward stalked contentedly from the room.

Nessie watched as he strode into the kitchen where Alice waiting for him. The two snickered to each other before turning to look at Nessie, who was glowering back.

"Is that your brother?"

Nessie was torn from her anger by Cody's curious tone, as he too eyed Edward and Alice in the kitchen.

"What?" she snapped, turning to glare now at him.

"Those two - are they your older brother and sister?" Cody asked, motioning into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh... yeah," Nessie muttered, completely unprepared to invent lies and stories in her utter rage.

"Wow. You all look so close in age..." Cody remarked.

"Yeah, there were lots of adoptions. Long story," Nessie blurted out quickly. "Cody, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The quick subject change worked, as Cody instantly blushed, looking slightly guilty.

"I decided to take you to the Formal," he said.

"I'm pretty sure I said I _wasn't _interested," Nessie snapped.

"I don't care," Cody said. "Look, I know you aren't avoiding the dance because you don't like me. And it's not because you don't want to go. And you quite obviously have a dress to wear..."

Nessie was fuming as Alice's hours of dress-up and makeovers suddenly made sense.

"I was trying this on for my... _sister_," she growled.

"You look incredible. Your sister has great taste," Cody assured her.

"Shut up," Nessie snarled.

"You can stand here and argue all you like, Nessie. But I am taking you out tonight," Cody said firmly. "I came here to get you, and I won't leave empty handed."

"And if I refuse to go?" Nessie asked.

"Then I'll stay," Cody replied.

That sent a wave of fear through Nessie's heart, and she instantly lightened up to the idea of the dance.

"I..." she uttered.

"Just give it a chance, Ness," Cody pleaded. "If you don't like it, we can leave. I'll take you right home. But I can't let you miss out."

Nessie stared at Cody for a moment. He looked genuinely concerned. Finally she sighed.

"Let me get my coat," she grumbled. Cody's entire face lit up.

"I'll be in the car," he said, quickly dashing down the stairs of the Cullens' mansion.

Nessie stormed into the kitchen where Alice and Edward were both sitting contentedly. Alice was already holding Nessie's jacket, and a purse.

"How could you do this to me?" Nessie demanded furiously.

"I couldn't let you bail on him," Alice insisted. "I knew that he was going to come, and I felt so bad for him! He just _adores _you."

"So I should encourage him, so he can be just as crushed as Griffin when he finds out that I'm with Jacob?" Nessie growled.

"Oh, come on! You and this Cody kid are_ so_ cute together," Alice persisted.

"Dad?" Nessie said pleadingly, turning to her father in desperation.

"I agree with Alice. You should spend some time with your human friends. And this is the perfect opportunity," Edward replied.

"You want to kill me," Nessie said, her expression blank with shock. "You all want to see me dead."

"Stop being so dramatic," Alice scolded, shoving the jacket into Nessie's hands. "You look fabulous. And you _are _going to have a wonderful time."

Nessie was about to argue when she remembered who she was speaking to. Instead she sighed, frowning at Alice.

"I will _never _forgive you for this," she muttered.

"Yes you will," Alice said, with another sly grin. "Now, shoo! Go play with your pretty human boy!"

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked, attempting to see into the backyard.

"He had to go back to La Push. Sam called a pack meeting," Edward explained.

"He didn't say goodbye?" Nessie asked, frowning.

"It was an emergency meeting. Jacob had to run," Edward replied.

"Is everything okay?" Nessie asked.

"Everything is fine - now go!" Alice urged, shoving Nessie towards the door.

"Have fun," Edward called.

Alice pushed Nessie out onto the front steps. Nessie turned back, pouting miserably.

"Don't make me do this," she moaned.

"Oh stop," Alice scolded. "Go out with this kid, and give him a chance."

"You know I can't give anyone else a chance," Nessie said seriously.

"But you can at least make him happy," Alice replied, just as serious.

Nessie frowned, about to question Alice's tone... but Alice quickly slammed the door in her face before she could speak.

Nessie sighed, turning to look down at Cody's car, which was parked at the foot of the stairs eagerly. Slowly, she began to descend towards her date.

Cody grinned widely as Nessie stepped into the car, a look of utter misery on her face.

"So, are you ready to party?" Cody asked excitedly.

"If by party you mean throw myself off of a bridge - then yes, I am," Nessie retorted.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Cody sighed, "but mark my words: the caterpillar will leave her cocoon by the end of the night."

"This caterpillar is fine where she is," Nessie snapped.

"Or so she thinks," Cody teased.

The banter continued as Cody pulled from the Cullens' driveway and headed off towards St. Bridget's Academy - and what Nessie expected to be the worst night of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Cody leapt from his car the minute they arrived in the student parking lot. He quickly dashed around to the passenger's side, opening Nessie's door for her. She stepped out, allowing the cold October air to fill her lungs once more before stepping into the crowded gym.

Blaring hip hop music could be heard pulsing from the school. Nessie looked up at Cody sadly.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" she asked.

"If you get through this, you're exempt from prom," Cody promised.

"Let's get it over with," Nessie said quickly, beginning to march towards the school.

Cody quickly joined her, carefully wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders as they stepped through the school doors.

Several teacher chaperones milled around the gym doorway, carefully avoiding their students while still doing their job. They all offered weak smiles to Nessie and Cody as they entered the gym to join their peers.

"Oh wow."

Flashing colored lights shone all over the dark gym. The music was blasting so loudly that the floor was shaking. Teenagers were everywhere, all flailing around, bumping and pressing against each other. Some were singing along to the music, others were struggling just to keep a steady beat as they swayed around the floor.

The dance floor was an array of flashing colors. All the girls were dressed to the nines - puffy formal dresses stuck out everywhere, curls bouncing to the music along with their owners, and sparkling makeup covering every set of eyelids. Some of the boys had colorful neckties to match their dates' dresses, and others had neckties around their heads as they ran wildly across the gym.

Cody carefully pulled off his jacket, and Nessie was surprised to see him dressed so nicely. He easily beat all the other boys on the floor in a pair of nice dress pants and a beautiful sky-blue shirt with a navy tie. She smiled.

"Don't you look dapper," she teased. Cody blushed slightly, adjusting his tie.

"I've had this sitting around since my Confirmation. Thought I'd put it to good use," he said.

"You look great, Cody - really," Nessie assured him.

"Look who's talking," Cody replied, with a wide grin.

"You must be kidding. I'm not even wearing any makeup," Nessie snorted.

"And you're easily the prettiest girl here," Cody said, gazing at her as he spoke. Nessie quickly turned away, her own cheeks beginning to flush.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" she asked quickly. "Join the masses? Jump and sway like idiots for a little while?"

Cody laughed, wrapping his arm around Nessie's waist and leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Come on," he said.

Before Nessie could protest, Cody had dragged her into the crowd of people. Nessie shrunk into herself quickly so as to avoid bumping into any of the sweaty, noisy humans around her.

"Ohmigod! Nessie!"

Bree's high, squeaking voice rose above even the blaring music, and Nessie turned just in time to have bright blonde highlights shoved into her face.

"I can't believe you _came_!" Bree cried, her words slightly slurred. It was obvious that she had been drinking. Nessie offered a weak smile.

"Yeah, Cody convinced me to come out tonight," she replied. "Wow Bree - you look great."

Bree was wearing a tight, hot pink mini-dress that clung to her small, fit body wonderfully, accentuating every curve to perfection. She grinned widely.

"Ohmigod Ness, you look _so_ pretty. Like, really - _so _pretty," she said loudly. "You and Cody look _so_ cute together! Like seriously, your babies would be _so _beautiful-"

"So, are you having fun?" Nessie asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh _yeah_!" Bree cried, swinging her arms above her head and flailing around awkwardly. "Come _dance _with me, Nessie!"

"Sorry, Bree. She's sticking with me," Cody said, grabbing Nessie's hand tightly and pulling her away from Bree, whose flailing had become almost dangerous.

"_Ooh_! Okay then," Bree said, winking very indiscreetly. "I'll see you kids laterrr!"

Bree was swept back off into the crowd, screaming and cheering enthusiastically as she fell into a new mass of people. Cody smiled at Nessie, who was trying not to laugh.

"See all the experiences you could have missed?" he teased.

"Gosh, I am _so_ glad I came now," Nessie laughed.

Cody and Nessie continued to travel through the groups of students, many of whom stopped to cheer and shout drunkenly for Cody as he passed.

"Cody, man! _Hey_!"

Chuck Craven suddenly came leaping out of a crowd before them. He had a necktie tied around his head, as did many of the other members of the lacrosse team. He wrapped his arms around Cody enthusiastically.

"Hey, Chuck," Cody greeted, patting Chuck's back delicately. "Fun night, buddy?"

"Aw, heck yes!" Chuck replied loudly. "I am high on _life _right now, my friend!"

Nessie giggled, and Chuck turned quickly, grinning when he spotted her. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Nessie! I'm so glad you came!" he cried. "I told you, didn't I? I knew you'd be here!"

"You... _did _tell me!" Nessie realized suddenly. "You knew since this afternoon!"

"I sure did," Chuck said with a grin. "Cody'd been planning to take you out for ages. The whole team was rooting for him."

"_Chuck_."

Cody was blushing furiously now, and he shot Chuck a dangerous glare. Chuck just grinned, patting his shoulder.

"Have a good time, you two," he said. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Will do, Chuck," Nessie promised him.

"No more fainting, Nessie Cullen!" Chuck called after her, as Cody frantically dragged Nessie away from the lacrosse boys.

"Been planning this for a while now, huh?" Nessie teased. Cody still looked embarrassed as he turned to face her.

"I've been trying to get you out since the summer," he confessed. "Why do you think I asked for your help in science in the first place?"

"I thought it was because of my huge brain," Nessie replied, with a mock pout.

"It was," Cody assured her. "Because you are smart, and beautiful and talented... and you treated me like a human being, instead of a dumb jock."

"I don't see how anyone could think of you that way," Nessie insisted.

"Until you came along, that was the _only _way people thought of me," Cody said.

Nessie and Cody stared at each other for a long moment, Cody's words hanging in the air sadly. Nessie was about to change the subject, when the DJ's voice suddenly rang out across the gym.

"_All right kids, we're gonna slow it down a little for you now..._"

A soft, guitar-strumming tune began echoing from the speakers, and random pairings of boys and girls began appearing everywhere. Cody looked over at Nessie and grinned.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Only because you used proper grammar," Nessie replied.

She carefully placed her right hand in Cody's, her other on his shoulder. Cody's hand found it's way nicely to Nessie's waist as the two began to sway gently to the music.

"So, I guess my secret's out. You know I don't suck at Physics," Cody sighed.

"I'll collect my paycheck now," Nessie teased.

"Or you could just let me repay you in a different way," Cody suggested, eyeing Nessie hopefully. Nessie pretended not to understand the implication, and merely changed the subject.

"These school dances aren't as bad as I thought," she said.

"Of course they're not. You made them out to be the Devil's agenda. Nothing could be _that _bad," Cody laughed.

"I guess I owe you an apology then. You were right, I was wrong," Nessie sighed.

"All was forgiven the minute you decided to get in the car," Cody assured her.

The two remained silent as they continued to sway. The rhythm of the music had escaped them, and they were rocking to their own tempo now. The other students did not even exist as Nessie and Cody enjoyed their own rhythm, to their own personal music.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Nessie nearly whispered, as she pressed her cheek carefully against Cody's chest.

"If I had known that _that _was all it would take to make you happy, I would have bought a stethoscope a long time ago," Cody teased.

But Nessie had to force herself to laugh, as she realized that she had accidentally let her guard down around a human - a human who was not as impressed by a beating heart as she was.

"You're a really great kid, Cody," Nessie said, looking up at him as they continued to sway. "I'm glad we've become such good friends."

Cody was staring into her eyes now, and Nessie was surprised to see an almost pained expression on his face.

"There's still so much we don't know about each other," he said.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets," Nessie assured him, as means of justifying her own.

"I wish they weren't," Cody sighed sadly.

Nessie and Cody returned to their serene silence, as Nessie rested her cheek again on his chest, closing her eyes and absorbing the feeling of his normal, human body. His average body temperature. His beating heart. All his imperfections that made him so utterly perfect.

"Nessie?"

Nessie looked up as Cody spoke her name, her chocolate brown eyes staring curiously into his stunning emerald-blue.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

Nessie stared at Cody intently for a moment, allowing his question to apply to every aspect of her twisted life.

"Yes."

The song slowly came to a close, the guitar striking its final melancholy chord. Nessie and Cody did not even notice until the masses of people around them began shouting and leaping again. Nessie quickly pulled out of Cody's arms, though he was reluctant to let go.

"That was... nice," she said, a bemused tone to her voice as her utter enjoyment became apparent to her for the first time. Cody grinned slightly.

"What did I tell you?"

The hip hop music had begun blaring again, and Nessie and Cody were nearly shoved off of the dance floor due to their lack of movement.

"I think I've had just about enough of this teenage experience," Nessie said, as she and Cody stumbled away from the hysterical masses.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked. "I can't coax you into one more dance?"

"No - but you might have a bit of headway on prom," Nessie said.

Cody smiled, wrapping his arm around Nessie again as they headed back towards the door. Chuck and Bree made sure to wish them well as they passed, and Cody and Nessie both laughed at their friends' excitement.

Once they were outside again, Nessie let out a deep, audible sigh of relief. Cody laughed.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked. Nessie shrugged.

"I guess not. You get points for this one," she said.

"Do these points go towards my final grade?" Cody asked curiously.

"Yes. Your final grade as a great friend," Nessie replied.

"And if I get an A+... do I get rewarded?" Cody continued, eyeing Nessie carefully.

"I'll make you a trophy," Nessie said quickly, yet again diverting the conversation from the direction she knew it was about to take. Cody seemed to understand, and remained silent as they climbed back into the car.

Once they were inside however, he turned to her silently, eyeing her as though she were a book he were trying to read.

"You and this Jacob kid... you're pretty serious, huh?" he asked.

Nessie stared back, trying to convey in one look just exactly what Jacob Black meant to her.

"It's almost inhuman," she replied, trying not to allow the truth of that statement to bother her.

"Do you love him?" Cody asked, not maliciously this time, but rather curiously.

"I do. But it even goes beyond that," Nessie said. "What Jacob and I share - it's an incredible bond."

"Maybe you should try out a normal, describable kind of happiness for a change," Cody suggested, continuing to eye Nessie hopefully.

"I wish I could," Nessie assured him.

"Why can't you?" Cody demanded. "Are you scared of this kid? Because if he threatens you-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I've never needed other options as long as I've had Jacob," Nessie insisted.

"And what about now?" Cody finished hopefully.

Nessie hesitated for a moment, as it suddenly occurred to her that Jacob was not the only one on her mind any more. Cody's actions were no longer just annoyances to her - they were enjoyable. The shock of this realization set her heart pounding immediately.

Cody seemed to mistake her silence for pity, and he sighed, nodding his head sadly.

"I understand," he muttered.

"Cody, I-" Nessie began. Cody turned, staring at her imploringly.

But Nessie remained silent as she continued to stare, allowing all her muddled thoughts to pollute her mind. Finally she shook her head.

"Never mind."

Cody nodded silently, as he fired up the engine. He wrapped his hand carefully around hers as he started the car, pulling from the student parking lot. He left his hand - his warm, but not burning, hand - on Nessie's as they drove back towards the Cullens' mansion.

And to her surprise, Nessie found herself enjoying the feeling immensely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cody pulled up into the Cullens' driveway, and immediately Nessie could tell that something was not right.

Sam Uley's deep blue pickup truck was parked alongside the Rabbit in the Cullens' driveway. Many of the lights in the house were on, though the Cullens always feigned sleep after 9:00 P.M. Nessie was instantly on alert.

"Wow. Looks like you've got company," Cody remarked.

"Yeah..." Nessie muttered. "Jacob and some of his friends must be over."

"Oh."

Cody seemed to believe that this was because of him, and he immediately took a defensive position.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Trust me," she assured him.

"Okay," Cody said, eyeing the house skeptically. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nessie replied distractedly, as she climbed from the car. Before she slammed the door, she turned back to Cody, offering a weak grin. "Thanks again, Cody."

"It was my pleasure," Cody assured her. "Good night, Nessa."

"Good night."

Nessie nearly ran up the stairs to the front door as Cody pulled back down the Cullens' long, twisting driveway.

A thousand thoughts were running through her head. Where was Jacob? Was he hurt? If he was hurt, wouldn't someone have contacted her? What if they couldn't reach her? Would they have come to the school? _Could _they come to the school? What if Jacob was in serious danger?

Alice was at the door before Nessie even had the chance to knock.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie demanded, stepping into the house.

"Why don't you come sit down," Alice urged, pulling Nessie into the living room.

"Alice, what's happening?" Nessie asked. "You sent me out tonight so I wouldn't know there was something wrong with the pack, didn't you?"

"Nessie-" Alice began pleadingly.

"Why is Sam here? What was the emergency pack meeting about?" Nessie continued to demand frantically.

Alice stared at Nessie blankly for a minute, as if arguing something in her head.

"Edward is going to _kill _me..." she moaned.

"Alice!" Nessie cried.

"One of Jacob's friends went missing," Alice blurted out. Nessie's eyes widened, all color disappearing from her face.

"Who? Where? How?" she asked quickly.

"It's Embry," Alice replied. "He went out hunting alone tonight. Some of the other pack members were in communication with him right before he disappeared. They said it seems like he was attacked."

"Embry," Nessie uttered, her breathing becoming even more sparse and ragged. Alice looked over at her nervously.

"Nessie, you should really come sit down," she urged.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie asked.

"He and the pack went out to search the woods a few hours ago," Alice replied.

"No!" Nessie shrieked.

"Don't worry, Nessa. We were all just as worried about the woods," Alice assured her. "But they all went together, and they're not splitting up. We've been in contact with them the whole time."

Emmett had entered the room now, eyeing Nessie cautiously as she continued to hyperventilate.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Bring her to the couch. She's going to be fine. We just need to get her some water," Alice insisted.

Jasper was instantly beside Nessie with a glass of water, as Emmett carefully scooped her up, carrying her over to the couch. Alice was already there, and she gently tried to push Nessie down into the pillows.

"Nessie, please calm down," she hushed.

"Where are my parents?" Nessie choked out.

"They both went out to search with the wolves," Alice explained. "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

Nessie stopped, realizing that she could not tell Alice that there was no way she could know that. Alice was smiling gently, a certain confidence to her look that assured Nessie that everyone _was _okay - at least everyone that Alice could see.

"You don't know about Jacob," she squeaked out, her breathing slowly beginning to return to normal.

"Edward and Bella are with Jacob now. And they're all fine. They'll be back soon," Alice said.

"Alice," Nessie moaned, throwing herself into Alice's small but inviting arms. Alice hugged her tightly.

"It's all right," she whispered. "It's all going to be fine."

"You should drink some water," Jasper urged, kneeling beside Nessie and extending the glass again. Nessie took it, taking a gulp. She was finding it easier to breathe with each minute.

"You really freaked out there, huh?" Emmett asked, almost teasingly. Nessie sighed.

"With everything that's been going on lately, I've just been so nervous," she confessed. "I know we've stayed in Forks much longer than we should have... and it's my fault."

"Stop that," Alice scolded.

"She's right," Jasper piped up suddenly. "We've never stayed in one place longer than three years, and we've been here for almost seven. We're risking a lot."

"Jasper," Alice warned.

"It's the truth," Jasper said.

"And the reason you're all still here is because Jacob and I can't be separated," Nessie said. "It's not fair that you should all have to put yourselves in danger because of us."

"We couldn't leave you," Emmett insisted.

"What if leaving is the right choice?" Nessie asked.

"Bella and Edward would never let that happen," Jasper said. "And we wouldn't either," he added quickly, after a reproachful glance from Alice.

"We love you, Nessie. You're our family, and the Cullens don't abandon family," Alice declared.

"It wouldn't be abandonment. I'm safe with Jacob, you all know that. But _you're _not safe staying here any more. Why risk yourselves just to be with me?" Nessie asked.

"There is no point in arguing with us, because we are not leaving," Alice said firmly.

Alice and Emmett were both staring at Nessie with the utmost conviction. But Jasper's expression was sad, almost pained. He understood the truth behind her words...

And he was just as frightened as she was.

Before Nessie could speak up again, Edward and Bella were in the room, practically shoving Alice and Jasper out of the way.

"Everything's all right," Bella said immediately.

"Have you found Embry?" Nessie asked.

"No," Edward confessed.

"Then everything is _not _all right," Nessie moaned.

"The pack is still searching. Sam has them all taking shifts. And Leah thinks she has a lead," Edward began.

"Leah is out there hunting alone?" Nessie asked in shock.

"No, the pack is all together," Bella assured her. "The wolves know what they're doing."

"Nessa!"

Jacob came flying into the room with so much excitement, he forgot to duck as he ran through the entrance to the living room - and he smacked his head on the arch.

"Ouch!" he cried, stumbling back slightly.

"Jacob!" Nessie leapt up, soaring across the room and flinging her arms around Jacob's waist. He hugged her back instantly.

"Jacob, are you all right?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing attacked me but the wall," Jacob assured her. "Quil and Seth are back at the reservation with Emily, Claire, Rachel and Kim. Sam, Leah and the guys are out hunting now."

Nessie breathed a sigh of relief to hear exactly where each of her treasured Quileute friends were, and to know that they were all safe.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Jacob asked suddenly, frowning at Nessie's pink gown.

Nessie's heart began pounding furiously as she realized that Jacob had not been aware of her evening with Cody.

"Where are Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme?" she asked quickly, turning away from Jacob so he would not see the look of horror on her face.

"They're with the pack," Edward explained.

"Rose is out with the pack?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"Don't worry, Emmett. Rosalie is fine," Edward assured him.

"Of course she is - _she's _having all the fun!" Emmett whined, thrusting his jaw out into a pout.

"We don't need any more people out there right now," Edward reasoned. "You, Alice and Jasper can take the next shift."

"I'll hold you to that," Emmett insisted.

"Whoever took Embry from the woods isn't still going to be there," Nessie said. "Why search the woods, when it would make more sense to look around Washington?"

"The search groups are looking everywhere. Sam's group is going as far as Port Angeles," Edward explained.

"Charlie..." Nessie uttered.

"Nessa, please don't worry," Bella urged, crossing the room in one swift motion, and grabbing Nessie's shoulders.

"Something is out there, and it's coming after us. We can't just sit back and pretend this isn't happening," Nessie said desperately.

"We don't know anything for certain," Edward said.

"Even more reason to panic. What if this is the Volturi? Or what if it's something even worse, that we don't know about?" Nessie demanded.

"The Volturi might not be too far off base," Jacob agreed. "I mean, think about it - whoever this is wants me dead. They came after me in the woods that night. And what if they accidentally took Embry in my place?"

"The Volturi wouldn't run around the woods shooting at wolves. They would confront us. Or if they couldn't do that, they would have just taken you and Nessie by now," Jasper insisted.

"Jasper's right. I don't think the Volturi have anything to do with this," Edward agreed.

"Well it's clearly not humans," Jacob insisted.

"We don't know that for sure. What if some human in Washington thinks he just caught the Olympic wolf that he shot down last weekend?" Alice said.

"Then news would be all over Forks, and you know it," Jacob countered.

"I think we can safely rule out any human citizen of Forks as the culprit," Edward agreed.

"So what? There's some other non-human evil mastermind lurking around the woods, waiting to capture wolves and vampires?" Emmett snorted.

"Do _you _have any theories?" Edward snapped.

"All I know is that some whack-job is out there hunting things they don't know anything about, and they're going to pay for it," Emmett growled.

"Violence is not always the answer, Emmett," Alice said.

"It is for anyone who messes with our allies," Emmett insisted.

"We don't know anything! What if _this _is an ally?" Alice nearly shouted.

"We have no other allies! This is an enemy, and it needs to be taken down!" Emmett shouted back.

"You're so ignorant! Human lives could be at stake here!" Alice yelled furiously.

"This is not a human, Alice! This is a monster!"

"STOP IT!"

The entire room fell silent at Nessie's sudden outburst. She stood staring at them all, a harrowed expression on her angelic face.

"We don't know anything. Arguing about theories is _not _going to help," she stated.

Jasper quickly slipped in between Alice and Emmett, who were only inches apart, and both glaring angrily. The minute he touched them their glares melted, replaced instead by looks of sadness.

"We're letting this get to us. Whatever is going on, it's messing with our heads," Alice said softly.

"And our heads aren't easy ones to mess with," Edward added, stepping forward and placing a protective hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We all need to stay calm. No one has made a threat against us yet. We're still safe," Bella declared.

"What about Embry?" Jacob piped up suddenly.

"So far the only threats have been against the pack," Jasper pointed out. "As allies, we're obligated to defend the wolves. But our family isn't in danger."

The others seemed to agree with this, and all nodded to show their approval. Jacob wrapped a protective arm around Nessie.

"We need to continue our lives as normal, and help the wolves wherever we can," Edward said. "It's safer for our family."

As the Cullens continued to discuss their alliance and the obligations it required of them, Jacob carefully took Nessie's hand, looking down at her. He nodded towards the kitchen door, and Nessie silently stood, following him out into the chilly night air.

Jacob wrapped his huge warm arms around Nessie, as the two sat down on the steps of the back porch, staring out at the full moon.

A wave of guilt suddenly overwhelmed Nessie as the memory of Cody's thin, even-temperatured embrace filled her mind. She squirmed uncomfortably in Jacob's grasp for a moment, trying to ease her conscience.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," she said, after a moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jacob replied.

"Alice made me leave tonight. I didn't know what was happening with Embry, and I didn't want to leave. I should have been there for you-" Nessie insisted.

"It was a matter for the pack. I never would have dragged you into all of this. You shouldn't have to worry," Jacob said calmly.

"Embry is my friend too. I'm scared for him," Nessie said.

"So am I," Jacob confessed.

Nessie turned, looking up at Jacob sadly. He gazed back down at her, forcing a sad smile.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You can thank Alice for that," Nessie sighed.

"I wasn't talking about the dress," Jacob insisted.

Nessie smiled, stroking Jacob's cheek gently as he carefully lowered himself to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Nessa," he whispered.

Another uncomfortable pang of guilt shot through Nessie's heart as the memory of Cody's hand on hers shot through her mind.

This was unfair. Why should she be feeling as guilty as she did? She had told Cody the truth - she had not betrayed Jacob.

And yet, as Jacob's large, warm hand worked it's way around hers, she could not help but be reminded of Cody's small, slim fingers...

Nessie immediately sat up straight, causing Jacob to release her, staring at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I... yeah," she replied, forcing any and all thoughts of Cody out of her mind. "Sorry."

"No problem," Jacob insisted, wrapping his arms back around Nessie and pressing his cheek against hers. "You're the greatest, Nessa."

"No," Nessie squeaked softly, closing her eyes - and seeing Cody.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was October 25th, and with Halloween fast approaching Alice had managed to distract all of her family by assigning them crazy tasks to turn their home into a wild haunted house. Her plan was to offer candy to the small children at the door, and invite the older kids inside to tour their "Haunted Mansion". She had even strategically placed her family members around the house.

"Emmett, you'll be in the basement, like some kind of Frankenstein monster. And Carlisle will be the mad scientist slaving over your mutilated green body. Esme, you'll be the beautiful young vampire victim laying on the lounge in the living room. Edward can be the evil vampire lurking in the corner. Bella, you and Rose will be ghosts upstairs, wandering the halls and jumping out at kids. Jasper, you can be a zombie in the attic, and Nessie will be a corpse bride. I'm going to be hopping all around. When a kid decides to go into one of our rooms, I'll pop out of the closet and scare them silly!"

Alice explained her plans enthusiastically to her family, who all stared back at her skeptically.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"You're giving out candy to the little kids," Alice dismissed. "So? Is my plan not fabulous?"

"It's a little extravagant, don't you think?" Esme asked.

"No, it is _very _extravagant," Alice replied, "and it's going to be amazing. Please say you'll all do it... please?"

"You know we will," Emmett snorted.

"You're right," Alice said, with a grin.

"Sometimes I wonder why she even bothers asking," Emmett muttered.

Alice just giggled contentedly, skipping out of the room. Jasper stood, a somewhat frightened look on his face.

"Alice," he called, beginning to walk after her, "what does a zombie have to do?"

"Alice was certainly blessed with a creative mind," Carlisle remarked.

"I think it's best if we just continue to feed her creativity," Esme added.

Jacob, who sat on the couch next to Nessie, had remained silent, his arms crossed, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked, eyeing him curiously.

"I don't like this," he muttered.

"I'm sure Alice can put you into the Haunted Mansion if you want," Nessie said.

"I don't like the idea of any of you dressing up and parading around publically for all of Forks to see," Jacob nearly snapped. "Especially not when there's something out there hunting the wolves that we know nothing about."

"It's just part of the plan to keep things as normal as possible. If we go all out with a Haunted Mansion and costumes, then it looks like we have nothing to hide," Nessie said.

"And what if someone out there already knows that you _do _have something to hide?" Jacob demanded.

Nessie was left speechless, and Jacob sighed, quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Ness. I'm just worried. Things are uncertain right now, and I don't think showing yourselves to the world is safe," Jacob reasoned.

"I just want all of this to be over," Nessie muttered.

"So do I," Jacob sighed. Nessie sat up suddenly, taking Jacob's hands in her own.

"Let me come with you to look for Embry," she pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Jacob replied.

"Come on, Jake!" Nessie hissed, making sure her parents could not overhear their conversation. "I'm dying here. I need to know what's happening with the pack."

"We don't even know where to look any more," Jacob confessed.

"I'll help you," Nessie insisted.

"I could never let you do that," Jacob said.

"Please, Jake. I need something to take my mind off of-"

Nessie stopped abruptly, realizing in a moment of horror what name she had been about to say. Jacob frowned.

"Off of what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nessie muttered quickly, a wave of guilt crashing down over her.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Jacob asked. "Don't try to pretend like everything's been fine. You haven't been yourself for over a week."

Fear was pulsing through Nessie's heart as she stared at Jacob, guilt harping on every nerve in her body.

"I..." she uttered pathetically, unable to lie to Jacob, yet unable to tell the truth.

"Is it Embry?" Jacob asked.

Nessie stared up at him. It was true, she was worried about Embry's safety. But the source of her discomfort around Jacob was not due to his missing friend.

"I feel lost," she stated, carefully choosing her words so that they applied to both situations. "I was so sure before, and now all of a sudden, everything is uncertain. I don't know what to do. I just want things to go back to how they were."

"I know," Jacob said sympathetically, squeezing Nessie's hand in his own. "I'm scared too. All I want is for things to go back to being just you and me."

"So do I," Nessie said quickly, and she meant it. "Jacob, have you ever... had any doubts? About us?"

Jacob stared at her for a long, silent moment. A look of utter sadness had come over his face, and Nessie instantly regretted her words.

"Jacob, I-"

"I'm sorry."

Nessie was taken aback to hear the words of apology leave Jacob's mouth, rather than her own. She stared at him curiously.

"What?" she uttered.

"I know I haven't been around a lot lately," Jacob said morosely. "But please - don't think that that means that I don't care about you. I love you more than anything, Nessa. And I'm doing all of this to protect you."

"No!" Nessie cried. "Jacob, that's not what I-"

"Don't worry," Jacob said, staring into her eyes, as he squeezed her hands tightly. "You are my main priority. And I'm going to be with you every moment that I can."

"Jacob, please don't. I couldn't bear to take you away from the pack. Especially not now," Nessie insisted.

"I want you to feel safe," Jacob said.

"I do," Nessie assured him. "I'm scared, but I feel safe. Trust me."

Jacob stared at Nessie curiously, as he ran his hand gently down her face, brushing back a lock of her hair.

"Sometimes you open to your mind to me like a book... and other times you're impossible to read," he remarked.

"Sometimes it's for your own good," Nessie replied softly.

"You never have to hide anything from me," Jacob said.

"I know," Nessie said.

_But I want to_, she finished in her head.

Nessie leapt up instantly, her thoughts sending a wave of shock through her entire body. Jacob stood just as quickly, eyeing her carefully.

"Nessa..." he began.

"Let's go to La Push," Nessie blurted out suddenly. Jacob frowned.

"What?"

"I want to go to your place," Nessie said. She needed to get out of Forks, and surround herself with nothing but Jacob.

"If that's what you want," Jacob said, still frowning cautiously. "Let me run home and get the Rabbit-"

"No," Nessie said. She knew waiting for Jacob to return would only allow her to relapse into her forbidden fantasies. "Can't we just run - now?"

"You know we can't go into the woods," Jacob stated.

"You've been in the woods every day this week," Nessie pointed out.

Jacob could not argue, and seemed to be left at a loss as he frowned at Nessie.

"What's gotten into you? Why do you need to get to La Push so badly?" he asked.

Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand, slinking towards him slowly, as she carefully pressed her body up against his. Jacob's eyes widened as Nessie crept her small hand up his back teasingly.

"You're making it awfully hard to control my thoughts," she whispered, flicking her eyes towards the kitchen where Edward now sat.

Jacob looked from the kitchen entrance to Nessie several times. The inner struggle was clear on his face.

"_Please_, Jacob?" Nessie asked, with a slight pout. She was completely immersing herself in her desire for Jacob - all of her desire.

Jacob only hesitated for a moment before scooping Nessie into his arms, and dashing out the front door.

Nessie beamed up at him, showing her approval of the thoughts that the two clearly shared. Jacob carefully placed her onto the ground, kissing her head.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

And with a beautiful laugh, he went running into the woods. Nessie could hear the wonderful shredding sound of his transformation, followed by an echoing howl.

Allowing her passion to take over, she went flying into the woods to meet her giant, russet wolf.

* * *

Jacob and Nessie were flying through the woods, Nessie clutching to Jacob's thick, chestnut fur as they soared, the wind whipping them wonderfully as they headed towards La Push.

They were racing between trees, the sun setting in the west... when Jacob suddenly let out a yelp, and came screeching to a halt.

"Jacob!" Nessie cried, flinging herself off of his back immediately.

Clamped down on Jacob's front paw was a giant metal hunting trap. Jacob whimpered, closing his eyes, as Nessie dropped to her knees beside him.

"Oh no," she uttered.

In an instant, Jacob had phased back into his human form. The trap still clung to his now blood-covered wrist.

"_Ah_... oh man," he moaned in pain, wincing as he tried to pull his wrist free.

"Stop," Nessie commanded. "Here."

Nessie grabbed the trap in both her hands, allowing all of her vampire strength to take over her small body.

In thirty seconds, the metal trap was torn in half, and Jacob's arm was free.

"Jeez," Jacob muttered, examining his wrist. It was severely cut, though he reacted as though it were little more than a scratch.

"Come on," Nessie urged, pulling Jacob to his feet. "We have to get out of here."

"What?" Jacob said, staring at her in shock.

"It's a trap. Someone put it out here to catch you. We have to leave before they come to find out what they caught," Nessie replied.

"Let's get back to your house," Jacob said, quickly leaping to his feet, and grabbing Nessie's hand.

They took off, rushing through the leaf-covered woods frantically, heading back towards the Cullens' home.

They were about a mile away, when they heard a shout.

"Come on! The trap's out here!" Jacob and Nessie froze, exchanging looks of horror.

"We can outrun them," Jacob hissed.

He grabbed Nessie, pulling her along as he began to run. Nessie ran after Jacob, but another shout from before them caused Jacob to take a sharp turn, accidentally sending Nessie crashing to the ground.

"Nessie!"

He was back in a flash, scooping her into his arms and dashing towards a tiny cavern nearby. It was a small, rocky cave with just enough space to shield them both from sight.

Jacob and Nessie crawled into the cavern, trying to edged as far back as possible. Both were panting heavily as they struggled to stay silent.

Moments later footsteps could be heard stomping only yards away. No voices spoke, but there were more than one pair of feet. All were heavily-clad in what sounded like hiking boots.

Jacob and Nessie remained absolutely still for what felt like an eternity. They could see the night sky through a small crevice in the cavern, where a tiny slice of moonlight crept into their hideout.

The footsteps and voices were long gone, and finally Jacob sat up, creeping carefully towards the entrance.

"Are we safe?" Nessie whispered.

"I'm not sure. But I can't leave in my wolf form," Jacob whispered back.

"How's your wrist?" Nessie asked, crawling over to where Jacob crouched at the entrance.

He turned to her, extending his blood-covered wrist. The wound had begun to heal itself, but it was still messy with crimson.

"It hurts," he confessed.

"Oh, Jake," Nessie uttered, taking his wrist gently in her delicate hands.

"I'll be fine," Jacob assured her.

Nessie looked up at Jacob, and through the small crevice of moonlight he could see the utter misery on her face.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This," Nessie replied, her voice a dull growl of frustration. "Look at us - we're trapped."

"Everything is going to be all right," Jacob assured her, stroking her face gently.

"No, it's not," Nessie snapped, pulling away from Jacob's touch. "Embry is gone. We're being hunted on our own land by an enemy that we know nothing about. And my family is in danger because they've stayed in Forks too long, because of me!"

Jacob quickly grabbed Nessie's hands, squeezing them tightly as he stared into her eyes.

"This is not your fault," he said.

"Jacob-" Nessie began.

"No. You don't get to blame yourself," Jacob interrupted. "You're being absurd. Your family chose to stay with you, and if that's anyone's fault, it's mine. I don't want to leave the pack, and you and I can't be separated. The Cullens have been stuck in Forks because of me, not you."

The two could only see each other through the small bit of moonlight peaking through the crevice in the dark cavern. But as they looked into each other's eyes, each was filled with an indescribable passion.

Jacob pulled Nessie into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. Nessie kissed back gently as Jacob reached up, entwining his fingers in her flowing curls, stroking her face.

The feeling of wet tears caused Jacob to suddenly pull away, staring at Nessie. She turned her face away, frantically wiping her eyes.

"Nessa?" Jacob said softly.

"I'm sorry," Nessie squeaked out pitifully, desperately trying to brush the tears from her eyes.

"Nessa... what's wrong?" Jacob asked imploringly.

His eyes were filled with so much worry and concern, Nessie almost could not bear to look at them.

"I don't deserve this," she sobbed weakly.

"I know," Jacob said immediately, as he continued to stroke her face. "You don't deserve to be in the middle of all of this. You must be so scared-"

"No," Nessie croaked. "I don't deserve _you_."

Jacob was staring at her now in utter confusion. Any logical explanation for her words seemed to evade him, and he stared at her with wide, curious eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Nessa, what's going on?"

"You're incredible, Jacob. And I haven't been half as good to you in return," Nessie said, making her tone as firm as she could through her tears.

"That's ridiculous. You're everything that I need," Jacob insisted.

"You should hate me for all of the thoughts that have been going through my mind these past few weeks!" Nessie finally cried.

Jacob looked completely taken aback by her sudden outburst, and a fresh wave of sobs overwhelmed her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously.

"I love you more than anyone else, Jacob," Nessie said, forcing herself to stare up into Jacob's eyes now, "but that doesn't mean I don't care about anyone else."

The meaning behind her words finally became clear to Jacob, and his jaw instantly tightened, his beautiful dark eyes filling with a sad concern Nessie had never seen before.

"Oh," he uttered.

"I'm so sorry," Nessie continued through her tears. "I hate myself more every time I so much as _think _about Cody-"

"I should have seen that coming," Jacob suddenly gasped, as if just hearing Cody's name reassured any fears that had been dwelling in his heart. "The way he looked at you... and you were always defending him-"

"I feel so terrible, and it isn't even enough! I deserve to suffer this way for all eternity for every minute that I've spent with him," Nessie spat bitterly.

"No," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Knowing that I've caused you pain makes me want to die, Jacob!" Nessie cried. "No, dying is too easy. I want to suffer endlessly for any pain that you've endured-"

"Nessa, _please_," Jacob interrupted quickly.

There was a desperate, pleading tone to his request that caused Nessie to stop abruptly, her blood running cold. Jacob took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he allowed the silence to surround them.

Nessie sat completely still. The heaving of her chest up and down was the only movement she made as she watched Jacob carefully.

Finally he opened his eyes, and to Nessie's surprise, his face held a sad look of regret.

"I should have known," he said softly, continuing to stare at Nessie as he spoke. "He was around for you. I wasn't. I had it coming."

"Jacob, no-" Nessie began. But Jacob hushed her, reaching out and stroking her hair.

"I understand," he said, soft but firm as he continued to stare into her eyes. "I don't blame you for turning to him. After all, he's human. He can offer you everything that I can't. A normal relationship, one that can be carried out into the real world. No hiding, no secrets - everything you've never had the chance to know. Everything you _deserve _to know."

"That's no excuse," Nessie insisted.

"No, it's a reason. And I understand, Nessa, I do. I don't like it - but I don't blame you."

Nessie immediately flung her arms around Jacob, who responded gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on top of hers.

"It's not just you," he continued. "Alice and Edward wanted this too. They pushed you, they got you to that dance - they want you to know what it's like to feel human."

"I don't want to feel human," Nessie said.

"But you should. You _are _human. You're more human than any of us, and it's not fair that you shouldn't get to experience that side of your life," Jacob replied.

"It's not a life, because I'm not alive," Nessie insisted, pulling out of Jacob's embrace. "And that's just it - I'm _not _alive. I'm _not _human. I can never have a normal, trusting relationship with someone else."

"But you want one," Jacob said, a sad twinge to his tone, though he kept his face lighthearted.

"No," Nessie said firmly. "You're right, Jake. I don't like having to hide. And with you, I never have to. You know me better than anyone else."

"I'm all you've ever allowed yourself to know," Jacob said.

"You're all I ever want to know," Nessie stated. "I've seen the other side. I'm in high school. I went to a dance. I experienced feelings for another boy. And I don't want that. I want you."

Jacob looked at Nessie for a long moment, and Nessie stared back, her expression a mirror of conviction and determination. Finally, a small glimmer of hope flashed across Jacob's face.

"It was the right thing for you to experience the other side," he said. A small smile appeared. "But I'm glad you chose this one."

"There is no other choice for me," Nessie said.

Jacob squeezed Nessie tightly in his arms, and Nessie accepted the hug greatly, her conscience completely guilt-free for the first time in weeks.

"And just so you know, if I ever come face to face with this Cody kid... I am kicking his ass into tomorrow," Jacob added, with a small grin.

There was a slight pause... before Nessie burst out laughing. Jacob quickly joined in, falling to his back as Nessie tumbled into him with laughter.

"I love you, Jacob," Nessie sighed, as she leaned up against his warm chest.

"I love you too, Nessa," Jacob whispered. "More than my own life."

The two continued to hold each other as they lay in the small cavern, the single crevice of moonlight shining down on them in their moment of peace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jacob opened his eyes to see a small slice of sunshine creeping carefully through the crevice of the cavern, shining down on Nessie's beautiful golden-brown curls beside him.

He sat up instantly, horror pounding in his heart.

He had stayed out in the woods all night - _with Nessie_. Edward must have already gathered an angry mob to come burn him at the stake.

Jacob grabbed Nessie quickly, scooping her up into his huge arms as he began to shove his way out of the cavern. Nessie awoke, frowning as she stared up at Jacob.

"Jake?" she said, through a yawn. "What's going on?"

"We spent all night together in the woods," Jacob explained, as he ran.

"Yeah..." Nessie said, with a smile.

"Your dad is literally going to have my head," Jacob stated, and Nessie's smile was gone in a flash.

"Oh crap!" she cried.

Jacob stopped for a moment, placing Nessie down on the ground.

"We need to go faster," he said.

He reached down to feel his sweatpants... only to realize that he had completely abandoned them in the woods after he had been caught in the trap the night before. Nessie was grinning at him now, and Jacob could feel his cheeks flush pink.

"I don't mind if you never phase again," she remarked, her eyes not leaving his naked body.

"Stop being a creep," Jacob teased, forcing Nessie to turn away from him.

He made sure to put several yards of distance between himself and Nessie before allowing the quivers to overtake his body...

Nessie ran over to wolf-Jacob, and he bent down so as to allow her to hop onto his back.

"Let's go stop my dad from killing you," she said, grabbing onto Jacob's fur tightly.

Before she even finished, Jacob was off, running through the woods towards the Cullens' home.

* * *

They arrived in the Cullens' backyard about fifteen minutes later. Jacob let Nessie off, and she ran up to the back door quickly, as Jacob ran back into the woods to phase and find some new clothing.

Edward and Bella were on the back porch waiting as Nessie slowly approached, a look of guilt on her face.

"Mom, dad... I am so sorry-" she began.

"How could you do this?" Edward demanded.

"I promise, nothing happened," Nessie insisted.

"You and Jacob went into the woods, which we specifically instructed you to avoid," Edward snapped angrily.

"Dad-" Nessie began.

"And furthermore, you stayed together in the woods all night, without once considering just how your mother and I, or Billy, might react," Edward continued loudly.

Just as Nessie was about to respond, Jacob came stumbling from the woods, zipping up a pair of new pants as he simultaneously attempted to shove his arm down the sleeve of a sweater. The moment he appeared, Edward leapt off the porch.

"Edward," Bella warned.

"What do you think you're doing, running off with my daughter?" Edward growled furiously at Jacob, who looked slightly stunned.

"Edward, I'm sorry. We were just-" Jacob began.

"I trusted you, Jacob," Edward growled. "I did not like the idea of you and Renesmee together, but I was sure that no matter what, you would take care of her. You would not allow her do anything dangerous. And then you take off into the woods with her immediately after we forbid it! Both of your lives are in danger out there! How could you be so reckless?"

"That's not-" Nessie attempted to interrupt. But Edward ignored her, continuing to glower at Jacob.

"You need her all to yourself, don't you? No matter what the consequences! Do you even realize what could happen if she were to have a child?" he spat.

"I think about that every day!" Jacob cried in defense. "I would never jeopardize her future like that-"

"You kept her out there all night. Tell me those thoughts did not enter your mind once!" Edward challenged.

"Of course they did. They _always _do. But I care about Nessa, and I know how severe the consequences of our actions would be," Jacob insisted.

"And yet you have no self-control, do you? Did you even stop to think of what might be going through mine and Bella's minds all night?" Edward demanded.

"Jacob was caught in a trap," Nessie said suddenly. "He was caught, and there were people coming. We just barely escaped into a cavern, and we waited so long that we fell asleep. So no, we didn't think of you. We were too busy worrying about whether or not we were going to survive the night."

Edward had stopped, turning his attention to his daughter, who was glaring at him now, her fists clenched. Bella had left the porch, and now stood behind Nessie cautiously.

"You were almost caught," Edward said, his entire expression changing from anger to horror in a matter of seconds.

"But we weren't. Jacob acted quickly," Nessie said.

"It was Jacob's fault that you were in those woods in the first place," Edward pointed out.

"It was my fault. I wanted to go to La Push," Nessie insisted.

"You are both to blame," Edward said, eyeing the two angrily. "I do not want either of you anywhere near the woods until further notice. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Nessie and Jacob confirmed.

"Jacob, you should be getting home. Billy's been worried about you," Bella said.

"Renesmee, you are to stay with me and your mother for the rest of the day. You'll be visiting Charlie's after school all this week," Edward added coldly.

Jacob and Nessie both nodded, accepting their fates silently, as they could do nothing else.

"You two are not to see each other again until Halloween," Edward declared. "If you disobey my orders again, I'll know. Now go, Jacob."

Jacob shot Nessie one last look, before turning and hurrying off towards the streets, rather than into the woods as usual.

Bella kissed her daughter's head, taking her face in her hands gently, and looking into her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

"I'm sorry, mom," Nessie offered. Bella smiled.

"I'm just so relieved you're all right," she assured her, before silently turning and floating off towards the cottage.

"You're going to stay at the cottage all evening," Edward said firmly, whirling on his daughter the moment they were alone. "I do not want you anywhere other than our home, school or Charlie's home for the rest of the week."

Edward turned on his heel, beginning to storm off after Bella when suddenly Nessie spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Edward stopped, turning back to his daughter. She stood several feet away, staring at him sadly.

"You could have been killed," Edward said, his voice much softer now.

"But I wasn't. Jacob acted quickly enough to save us both. He's much more capable than you give him credit for," Nessie replied.

"He practically kidnaped you. I am in no mood for crediting Jacob Black today," Edward growled.

"Don't blame him. What we did was dangerous, but _he _doesn't deserve the blame. I should have known better," Nessie said.

"Yes, you should have," Edward agreed. Though as he watched his daughter's remorseful expression, he could not maintain his angry demeanor. "We thought we had lost you."

Nessie looked up at her father, who was staring at her now with a somewhat pained expression.

"I was scared. You're my only child, Renesmee. I thought I had lost you," he nearly squeaked.

Nessie instantly ran to her father's arms, wrapping him in a hug. Edward hugged back gently, allowing her curls to brush his chin as he rested his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry," Nessie uttered into his chest. Edward let out a deep breath, releasing her from the embrace.

"I worry about you so much. Please don't frighten me like that again," he pleaded.

"I won't. I promise," Nessie said, squeezing his hand tightly. Edward smiled.

"My beautiful angel," he whispered. "Come home - your mother and I have missed your company lately."

Nessie willingly followed her father back towards the woods, where their small fairy tale cottage awaited them.

* * *

Both Nessie and Jacob obeyed Edward's commands thoroughly, and did not contact each other at all throughout the following three days.

Edward's anger subsided almost as quickly as it had come on, as the rest of the Cullen family was completely indifferent to the situation. Even Bella seemed to think little of the incident, and it was quickly forgotten.

Jacob, Sam and the pack continued to search for Embry every night, roaming the woods of Forks as giant wolves, which meant all their thoughts and feelings were on display for the whole pack to see. Especially Jacob's.

_Hey stud._

Jacob gritted his teeth as Leah Clearwater's voice invaded his thoughts as he ran through the mountains. He was not sure where she was, but he could hear the smugness in her tone as though she were right beside him.

_What do you want, Leah?_

_I hear tell you and Nessie had a little adventure the other night._

_Can't you all just leave it alone?_

_Not a chance! It's news around the pack, buddy. Even _I _care about you and your leech._

_I wish you wouldn't call her that._

_Can't help it._

_You two are on good terms, aren't you?_

_I haven't gone out of my way to get to know her. Something about her still gets to me. I think it's the smell._

_She hardly smells._

_Not to someone who hangs out with leeches all the time._

_The Cullens are incredible people._

_You mean corpses._

_If you don't shut up soon, I'm going to leave._

There was a pause, and Jacob was fairly certain that Leah had decided to take another, more distant path...

_You really love them, don't you?_ Her voice suddenly reappeared, with a curious tone.

_Of course. They're my family._

_Billy and Rachel are your family. The leeches belong to her._

_Someday they'll belong to me too._

_What?_

The surprised tone in Leah's voice confused Jacob, who continued matter of factly.

_When we get married. They'll be my family too, officially._

_Married?_

A sick sort of tone instantly replaced surprise and curiosity as Leah spat out the word. Jacob continued nonetheless, trying to ignore her odd remarks.

_Yeah. I mean just because we're eternally tied doesn't put us above marriage. Just look at Sam and Emily._

_When do you guys plan to get married?_

The sparky, innocent tone to Leah's voice had completely disappeared, replaced instead by the more familiar, angry tone that all of the pack had grown accustomed to.

_I don't know, we've never discussed it. It's just kind of something we both acknowledge without talking about it._

_She wants to get married too?_

_Of course._

_I bet she wants a family._

_Once we're sure that all that junk the Volturi was saying is just made up, then yeah. Kids are something we'll want._

_Wow._

_What?_

_You're gonna be a normal husband. A father, to little kids._

_I don't think normal is a word I'd use. Our kids are going to be part human, part vampire, part wolf. The therapy bills are going to be through the roof._

_You're lucky._

_Leah..._

_No, I'm serious. Not all of us get to have that. Not just me, but any of the guys that haven't imprinted. You and your leech are very lucky, Jacob._

_I know._

There was a long silence, and this time Leah did not jump back in with another witty remark. Jacob sighed.

Conversations with Leah never seemed to end on a good note.

* * *

"Hey Ness."

Nessie looked up to see Cody standing at her locker, a wide grin across his face. She offered a small smile in return, unable to muster up any more enthusiasm at seeing the boy she was trying desperately to forget.

"Hey Cody," she replied.

"So, you busy after school today?" Cody asked.

"Actually, I've been banished to my grandfather's place every day this week," Nessie replied.

"Yikes, what'd you do?" Cody asked.

"You know, the usual - hard drugs, murder, grand theft auto," Nessie joked.

Cody laughed his wonderful, full-voiced laugh, which was only ever summoned by Nessie. Her guilt returned - this time because she knew she was torturing Cody.

"You're such a trouble-maker," Cody teased with a grin. "But seriously, you're not free any day this week?"

"Sorry," Nessie said, with much less sincerity than she let on.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to drag you off to see the new 'Batman' movie," Cody sighed.

"I'm not allowed to go out," Nessie replied. "And besides, superheroes aren't really my thing."

"What? You're not one for masked vigilantes?" Cody asked, with a teasing frown.

"I usually end up rooting for the bad guy," Nessie replied, with a small grin.

"Ah, you're a movie-ruiner. Fair enough," Cody laughed. "But seriously, Ness. I need to get you out sometime."

"I don't think Jacob would like that very much," Nessie warned.

"And I don't think Jacob controls your life," Cody replied smugly. Nessie closed her locker, eyeing Cody seriously.

"Jacob means the world to me," she said firmly.

"He does now. But I don't see Jacob carrying your books to class every day," Cody remarked.

"Because he _can't_," Nessie pointed out, frowning at Cody's logic.

"Exactly. Maybe you need someone who's around a little more often," Cody insisted, snatching Nessie's books from her hands.

"And maybe I like things the way they are," Nessie countered, pulling her books back from Cody's grasp. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But when you decide you're ready, I'll be waiting."

And with a flash of his stunning grin, Cody strutted off down the hall, several girls stopping to gaze and swoon as he passed. Nessie rolled her eyes, about to walk the opposite direction...

"If only you could have given me the same courtesy when letting me down."

Nessie froze, staring Griffin Parker right in the face. He stood only feet away from her, staring sadly.

"Griffin, I-" she began.

"Rejection is all I've ever known. You'd think I'd be used to it by now," Griffin muttered bitterly.

"Griff..." Nessie sighed. Griffin quickly held up his hand before she could continue.

"I care about you, Renesmee. More than you care about me," he said. "But you _are _my best friend... and I miss you."

"I've missed you more than you could ever know," Nessie confessed.

"Despite myself, I am _very _glad to hear that," Griffin said, a small grin spreading across his face.

Nessie could not restrain herself. She flung her arms around Griffin, squeezing him tightly. He hugged back for a moment, until Nessie finally let go, beaming at him.

"Never do that to me again. I almost couldn't survive without you," she scolded.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't _that _bad," Griffin teased. "I mean, you have had _Cody James_ to hang around with."

"Not any more," Nessie said, staring down the hallway where Cody had just left.

"I'm so glad we've patched things up, Nessie. Because I've been planning a Port Angeles mummy-hunt for next weekend..." Griffin began enthusiastically, completely oblivious to Nessie's sudden change in demeanor.

As Griffin continued to babble, Nessie stared sadly down the hall after Cody. The memory of his hand on hers after the dance floated through her mind...

Before a tall, proud wolf quickly drove it out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Charlie was waiting in the parking lot of St. Bridget's that afternoon, standing outside of his police cruiser, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" Nessie asked as she approached.

Charlie let out a long, deep breath, folding and unfolding his arms several times before speaking.

"I, uh... well, your mother didn't want me to tell you, but er... I didn't think it was right to keep things from you," he muttered uncomfortably.

"What?" Nessie asked, her heart beginning to pound.

"Another kid from the reservation's gone missing. Disappeared last night," Charlie explained.

Nessie's eyes widened, her heart skipping several beats. She could feel the terror rising in her throat as she spoke.

"Who?" she demanded.

"Leah Clearwater," Charlie replied.

"Oh no."

Nessie quickly leaned up against the cruiser, clutching to the hood so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She could see black spots flashing before her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, are you all right?" Charlie asked, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Who was the last person she spoke to?" Nessie asked. Charlie hesitated for a long moment.

"Jacob," he finally said.

Nessie let out a struggled, wheezing breath. Charlie quickly helped her into the passenger's seat of the cruiser, hurrying around to the driver's side.

"Ness, stick with me," he urged, reaching over and rubbing her back comfortingly.

Nessie forced herself to close her eyes, laying back against the passenger's seat. _It could be worse_, she kept telling herself. _It could be Jacob._

"Bella said you wouldn't take this well," Charlie remarked, eyeing Nessie cautiously as she struggled to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Nessie uttered miserably.

"Look, Ness - I don't know what's going on with your family and the Quileutes. I've stayed out of it all ever since Bella and Edward were married. But when kids I've known my whole life start disappearing... I get scared," Charlie confessed. "I don't want the details of what's happening. But if there is _anything _I can do to stop this-"

"No," Nessie nearly shouted. "Charlie, you have to stay out of this."

"You're shaking," Charlie noticed, quickly reaching over and taking Nessie's hand in his own. She squeezed it tightly.

"Whatever's going on here... it's got you really shaken up, huh?" Charlie asked softly. The concern in his voice rang clear with every word.

"Yes," Nessie replied.

"Sue and I will take you in for as long as you need," Charlie offered. "Why don't you stay the night at our place?"

"I can't," Nessie insisted, shaking her head fervently. "I can't leave my parents, or Jacob. And we can't get you and Sue involved in all of this."

"When I said that I didn't want to know anything... I mean, if you're _this _scared, I'll step up. I can't watch my granddaughter go through this kind of fear and not try to help," Charlie said firmly.

"Charlie, I'm asking you - please, stay away," Nessie said, grabbing both of Charlie's hands in her own.

"That's exactly what your mother would say," Charlie sighed.

"If anything happened to you, or Sue, I couldn't bear it," Nessie insisted. "Sue must be so worried about Leah..."

"Seth is at the apartment with her now. He'll be glad to see you," Charlie said.

Nessie nodded, silently resigning herself to the passenger's seat as Charlie pulled the cruiser away from St. Bridget's Academy.

Just as they sped off, Nessie caught sight of Cody, standing on the stairs, staring after her curiously.

* * *

The minute Nessie stepped into Charlie and Sue's apartment, Seth's arms were around her. She hugged back eagerly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Seth said, squeezing her small frame tightly.

"Me?" Nessie choked out, pulling away to stare at him. "Seth, you must be so scared."

Seth's young, boyish features were pale and sullen. He was no longer the bright, energetic young wolf Nessie had come to know and love. He was worried - worried sick. And he was scared.

"My mom isn't letting me go back to La Push," he said weakly, his huge eyes staring at Nessie sadly.

"She's doing what's best. We don't know what's out there," Nessie said.

"Well, we're not going to find out by sitting around hiding," Seth insisted.

"We can't afford to lose anyone else," Nessie countered. Seth sighed, clenching his fists for a moment in frustration.

"I know. I just hate not being able to help. I should be out there looking for Embry and Leah," he muttered.

"Don't worry, Seth," Nessie said, doing her best to keep a calm tone. She reached out, taking one of Seth's huge hands and squeezing it in her tiny, cold fingers. "They're going to find them."

"How do you know?" Seth's young innocence was back as he stared imploringly at Nessie, clutching her hand as though his life depended on it.

"The pack has never lost one of their own for good," Nessie replied weakly. It was killing her not to be able to comfort him.

Seth's face contorted into an expression of misery, and Nessie quickly flung her arms around him again.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," she whispered, leaning her face against his warm chest, and letting her weak body believe it was Jacob in her arms for just a moment.

"Don't be," Seth replied, beginning to trace circles around her back in gentle patterns. "This isn't your fault."

"You don't know that," Nessie pointed out.

"And you don't know that it is," Seth countered. "Don't blame yourself. You don't deserve that."

"I'm going to fix this. I owe it to everyone - to my family, to the pack, to Leah and Embry."

Nessie had almost fallen into a trance now, allowing Seth's warm, strong arms to comfort her, and hold her. In her mind, they were Jacob's arms. And she was safe.

"Nessie, if you ever did anything that might hurt yourself..."

"I can take care of myself."

Her words were almost meaningless as she allowed herself to fall into the calming trance of Seth's arms.

"If you got hurt, I could never forgive myself."

"I won't get hurt."

"I'm going to look after you, Nessa. I'm here for you."

"I love you, Jacob."

Immediately, the warm, comforting arms turned stiff, and Nessie jerked her head away from Seth's grasp. He was staring down at her in a mixture of shock... and longing.

"What?" he uttered.

"Nothing," Nessie said quickly, pulling away from Seth's arms and turning her face away. "I was just muttering."

"Did you just call me Jacob?" Seth asked eagerly.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Nessie dismissed. "It was nothing."

"You said 'I love you'."

Nessie was cursing herself frantically for allowing that to slip from her mouth. Seth's eager young face was staring at her now, making her hate herself even more.

"I forgot who I was with," she confessed. "I'm sorry, Seth."

"Hey, no problem," Seth insisted, with a small grin. "Glad to know I was as comforting as Jake."

"Yeah. You wolves are just so warm and inviting," Nessie said, attempting to make light of the situation. To her relief, Seth chuckled.

"That's what we're here for. Personal heaters," he joked.

"Hey kids, how're you doing?"

Charlie and Sue, who had been conversing in the kitchen, finally emerged, eyeing Nessie and Seth carefully.

"We're okay, Charlie," Nessie assured him, with a weak grin.

"Nessie has a way of cheering people up," Seth said, his grin more convincing as he gazed at her.

"So does Seth," Nessie added, winking in his direction.

"I'm so glad you two are all right," Sue said, eyeing the two sadly.

"Sam and the pack will find Leah," Nessie assured her.

"I hope so," Sue said. "I just got her back..."

Nessie's heart ached as the truth of Sue's words slapped her in the face like a blow of cold wind. She stared at the woman before her with the utmost pity.

"Why don't we all watch a movie? Take our minds off of things," Seth suggested.

"I've gotta head down to the station to file some reports, see if anyone has any leads," Charlie replied. "But you three should try to clear your minds. Ness, I'll be back to get you around 7:00."

"Okay," Nessie squeaked pitifully.

Nessie, Seth and Sue sat down with some strange movie Seth had found on the television. They all made several attempts to acknowledge the movie, such as pathetic laughs, or pitiful jokes and comments about the plot. But none of them were actually paying attention, and after a while, Sue got up and began puttering around.

Seth wrapped a large, comforting arm around Nessie's shoulders, and though she knew she should not allow it, Nessie could not bring herself to push him away. She needed Seth right now.

She needed Seth because she could not have Jacob.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After a long, laborious week, October 31st finally arrived. Halloween was the ultimate distraction.

Alice had morphed the Cullens' home into an absolutely mesmerizing Haunted Mansion. Not a single teen in Forks would be able to resist. And many would not be able to sleep after facing the terrifying scenes Alice had constructed using her family members.

"Alice, do I really have to wear all of this?"

Emmett had come trudging into the living room, his entire body painted a frightening green color by Esme, who was helping Alice decorate the Cullens for the spectacle.

"You're not green enough," Alice insisted, frowning as she eyed him quickly. "And you need more stitches."

"Do you think anyone will notice they're not fake?" Emmett asked hopefully, as Esme carefully jabbed a needle into his forehead.

"I hope not," Carlisle said, as he came marching into the room in a flowing white lab coat, elaborate goggles sitting atop his blond hair. His perfect features contrasted automatically with his ridiculous costume. "Let's keep in mind that the intent of Alice's setup is to drive suspicion _away _from our family."

"Yeah, 'cause we all look _so_ normal," Emmett snorted, as Esme began lathering more green paint over his face.

"I like dressing up," Esme, who was draped in a stunning purple-satin evening gown, with fake bite-marks punctured into her skin, added with a smile.

"So does Jasper," Emmett laughed, as Alice stepped away from the now completely made-up Jasper. His skin was an odd, gray color, and Alice had added many extra, comical touches, such as wrinkles and fake wounds. Jasper sighed, eyeing Alice miserably.

"Please realize that this is a great expression of just how much I care about you," he said, as he slumped over to the couch.

Rosalie came strolling into the room next, eyeing her brothers and parents curiously.

"You've really outdone yourself, Alice," she remarked.

"Where's your costume?" Alice demanded. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You don't actually expect me to dress like a ghost and run around my own house, do you?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" Alice snapped. "Come on, hustle! We only have about an hour before the trick-or-treaters start showing up."

"Is Jake still coming over to distract the kiddies?" Emmett asked.

"I believe Edward is allowing Jacob over tonight," Carlisle confirmed.

"Nessie must be on cloud nine," Alice giggled, as she floated around, allowing her black, tattered witches robe to spin out around her.

"She and Seth Clearwater have been pretty close the past few days," Jasper remarked suddenly.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I went hunting with Seth the other night, because his mother wouldn't let him to go alone. We talked a bit," Jasper replied.

"What did he say? Should Jake be shaking in his boots?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Emmett, stop that," Esme scolded.

"Oh, come on. I'm just teasing," Emmett said.

"Seth seems to like Nessie just fine," Jasper said, with a small look in Emmett's direction to imply that there was more to it.

"I saw that, Jasper," Esme called from across the room.

"I just call 'em as I see 'em," Jasper insisted.

"Shut up - Edward and Bella are coming," Alice hissed.

Sure enough, Edward and Bella came walking into the living room, already both in full costume. Edward grinned to display his added prosthetic fangs.

"Happy Halloween," he greeted.

"I'm so glad you and Bella are into this!" Alice exclaimed, hugging Edward tightly.

"One can never skimp on an Alice Cullen Creation," Edward teased, ruffling Alice's perfectly coiffed hair.

"Hey!" Alice cried, quickly ducking out of his grasp. "You haven't done that to me in years."

"Not since we were in school," Edward replied, a somewhat sad grin crossing his face.

"I miss high school," Emmett remarked. "I mean, we were always in school, from one place to another, for almost fifty years - and all of a sudden we graduated. For real."

"It's been a nice break," Edward said.

"But a risky one," Jasper added.

"We all know the reason we can't leave Forks," Carlisle said.

"That doesn't mean we have to like staying," Jasper pointed out.

"Maybe someday we'll get to start over again," Emmett suggested.

"No," Edward said immediately. "We are not leaving."

"_You're _not. No one is forcing you and Bella to leave Renesmee," Jasper corrected.

"Our family sticks together. We are not going to discuss this any further. Let's focus on tonight," Carlisle declared firmly.

Alice and Esme happily continued skipping around touching up their family members' costumes. Rosalie returned in her 'ghost' outfit, a darker version of the type of dress she would have worn in her human life. Bella's was a 1950's prom-style dress, all bloody and torn, the same as Rosalie's.

As the Cullens continued to bustle around excitedly inside their home, Jacob Black waited, unbeknownst to the family, outside in the cold, October wind at the edge of the woods. Waiting for the moment he had been dreaming of all week.

Waiting for Nessie.

Finally she came rushing up the path from the cottage, flying towards him in almost hyper-speed.

"Jacob!"

She flung herself into his arms with as much force as she could muster. Jacob caught her easily, twirling her around and kissing every inch of her that he could reach.

"This has been the _longest week ever_," he groaned, placing her back down on her feet. Nessie stared up at him sadly.

"Jacob... I can't believe Leah-" she began. Jacob nodded.

"I know," he muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, kissing her head. Nessie quickly grabbed his face, kissing his lips eagerly.

"I missed that," she sighed.

"So did I," Jacob assured her. Suddenly he grinned. "But according to Seth, you two hit it off pretty well these past few days, huh?" Nessie groaned.

"I accidentally called him 'Jacob' the other day. He took that as a high compliment," she explained. Jacob chuckled.

"I can imagine. You should hear his thoughts - he carries quite the torch for you," he snorted.

"Just what I need, another young man to crush," Nessie groaned.

"You're just beating 'em off with a stick," Jacob teased.

"I'd rather chase them away with a wolf," Nessie replied, with a grin.

"That can be arranged," Jacob assured her.

The two shared a laugh, and another kiss, before Alice's high, musical voice called out from the window.

"Nessie! I need you in costume _now_," she trilled. "And Jacob, get the bowl of candy onto the porch!"

Jacob and Nessie exchanged an eye roll, causing them both to burst out laughing again, as they took hands and headed into Alice's madness.

* * *

Jacob sat in the Cullens' living room amidst all the exotically dressed vampires, grinning contentedly. Jasper had come to sit beside him, though Edward kept his distance. Bella eventually came and placed herself on Jacob's other side.

"Happy Halloween," she greeted.

"Thanks, Bella. You guys look... great," Jacob replied, offering a small grimace.

"It's a little much," Bella agreed, "but Alice is really into it. And Carlisle is right - it's a distraction. And we need a distraction right now."

"We sure do," Jacob sighed. Bella eyed him sadly.

"I can't even imagine how worried the pack must be," she said.

"We haven't had a single sign of Embry in over a week. And now with Leah gone too..." Jacob cut himself off quickly.

"Oh, Jacob." Bella wrapped her long, cold arms around him, hugging him tightly. Jacob hugged her in return.

"We'll find them," he said weakly.

"And we'll be there to help," Bella assured him.

"That's what the alliance is for," Jacob said, nodding.

"No," Bella said, "_that's _what the alliance is for."

Jacob was about to ask what, when suddenly Alice let out a squeal from behind him. He turned to the stairs...

And froze.

Nessie stood at the bottom step, dressed head to toe in a beautiful, fairy-tale wedding gown. The pure white color of the dress shimmered as she stepped off the last step, into the light. A gorgeous, flower-rimmed veil hung from her golden-brown curls, and the gown hung from her small frame as though it were made exactly for her (knowing Alice, it probably was).

She was an absolute vision. It were as though she had stepped directly out of one of Jacob's dreams, and he was stunned speechless as he gazed at her.

"Oh, Ness!" Alice squealed, bombarding her niece immediately.

"Is it okay?" Nessie asked, eyeing the long skirt anxiously.

"It's only A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Alice cried. "You look fabulous!"

"No, she looks beautiful," Edward corrected, stepping forward and smiling at his daughter. Nessie beamed back with pride, and it was the most beautiful thing Jacob had ever seen.

Edward carefully extended his arm to Nessie, who took it, allowing her father to escort her down the rest of the stairs towards the living room.

"Hey Jake, you can sit down now."

Emmett's booming voice suddenly broke the moment, and Jacob realized that he had subconsciously leapt to his feet as Nessie came walking towards him. His cheeks flushing pink, he quickly took his seat again, though Nessie's musical giggle warmed his heart instantly.

"Jacob's just practicing for the real thing," she teased. Jacob knew he could not take the beam off of his face if he tried.

"We don't need to discuss that any time soon," Edward said, a stern look crossing his face. Jacob noticed that he had not yet released Nessie's arm.

"Relax, Edward," Bella sighed, as she appeared at Edward's other side.

"Jacob and I are still working through some issues right now," Edward said, with a firm glance over at Jacob, who stared back innocently. "Especially the issue of controlling his thoughts in my presence."

That's when Jacob realized just where his eyes had been lingering for the past several minutes. He quickly snapped his head up, making sure to look anywhere but at Nessie.

"Uh, sorry... about that..." he muttered in apology. To his surprise, a small grin was creeping at the corners of Edward's mouth.

"Why don't you go get the candy, Jacob?" he suggested, though it was more playful than rude.

"Yeah, trick-or-treaters are going to be here in three and a half minutes," Alice said. "Everyone get into your places!"

The Cullens all began trudging off to their assigned locations, Alice flitting around excitedly shouting commands. Jacob found the gigantic tub of candy Alice had prepared waiting by the front door. Just as he was about to step outside, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

He turned to see his stunningly gorgeous bride-to-be standing there, smiling sweetly just for him. His heart melted, and he almost forgot to speak.

"You look..." he trailed off, realizing that there were no words to express just how he felt looking at the incredibly beautiful figure before him.

"Now you know how I feel looking at you every day," Nessie replied. Jacob's entire face broke out into a smile, and he could not resist reaching out and taking her hands.

"I love you," he said, staring into her chocolate brown eyes intensely as he spoke.

"I love you more," Nessie insisted.

Unable to control himself, Jacob quickly pressed his lips to hers. Nessie responded instantly, and Jacob knew he would not be able to tear himself away.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You have all the time in the world to make-out later!"

Alice had come crashing directly between the two of them, forcing them apart. Jacob quickly grabbed the giant tub of candy.

"I was just heading outside," he said. But Alice had already vanished again.

Jacob and Nessie exchanged one last smile, before Nessie turned and whirled up the stairs. Jacob stared after her, until a little pounding on the door suddenly caught his attention.

He quickly opened it, stepping outside with a wide grin.

"Trick-or-treat!" three tiny children chorused, extending pillowcases eagerly.

"Happy Halloween, kids," Jacob greeted enthusiastically, shoveling candy at them. "Don't eat it all too quickly, okay?"

"Thank you!" the children chorused again, before toddling off down the steps of the Cullens' huge mansion.

Jacob watched them go, his heart swelling with pride and utter ecstacy. He knew nothing was going to wipe this grin off of his face tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jacob sat merrily on the Cullens' front porch for about two hours, smiling at offering candy to children of all ages. He watched as the numbers slowly dwindled, until it was mostly teens who appeared at the porch, having heard of the terrifying Haunted Mansion from their friends.

"Hey man, is this the vampire house?"

A group of darkly-clad teens had come lumbering up the Cullens' driveway, all laughing dumbly and punching each other. Jacob nodded.

"Yup. Go ahead in," he said, fully aware that in less than twenty-minutes, Alice would have them all running from the house screaming, just as she had with every other group who had dared to enter.

"C'mon guys!"

"Man, I've been waiting to see this."

"I bet it's totally lame."

The boys all went bumbling into the Cullens' mansion, laughing and snorting. Jacob grinned to himself, closing his eyes, as he leaned against the railing.

As his eyes shut, all he could see was the image of Nessie in the wedding gown, standing on the stairs. It was everything he had been dreaming of for the past year - and more. She was the image out of his imagination times twenty.

Jacob opened his eyes instantly at the sound of footsteps approaching from the driveway.

"Hap-"

But to his surprise, no one was there. No teens waiting to be scared senseless. No children eagerly awaiting candy. He frowned, scanning the area for a moment, before deciding it must have just been an animal running by.

Jacob allowed his day-dreams to take over again, images of Nessie in her wedding gown filling his thoughts. Nessie, walking down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Edward... Nessie's lips on his as they stood before their friends and family... Nessie's small body in his arms as they danced together... Nessie's wedding dress on the floor as she fell into Jacob's arms...

This time a loud *crack* tore Jacob from his dreams. He leapt to his feet, staring around the dark driveway anxiously.

"Hello?" he called, beginning to walk down the stairs. "Who's there?"

There was no response, as Jacob continued to march towards the woods, where the sound had come from.

"Look, I already heard you," he called, attempting to see into the darkness ahead of him. "You might as well just-"

Before Jacob knew what was happening, he had been smacked over the head with something so heavy, he felt into darkness immediately.

* * *

Nessie was sitting alone up in the Cullens' attic, awaiting the innocent, human victims to wander in and see her, so she could begin screaming and wailing.

As she sat in her lonely quarters, she had come across a photo album from her parents' wedding. And as she flipped through the pages, she became more and more fascinated.

All of the Cullens looked exactly the same, down to the last hair. They were dressed fantastically, and looked perfectly content in every picture taken.

Charlie and Sue were there, looking younger than Nessie remembered them. She found it odd to see that they were not always side by side, as they would be now. Charlie appeared somewhat aloof, especially as he stood beside a beautiful human woman whom Nessie could only assume was her grandmother, Renee.

Edward looked more stunning than ever, not because anything in his physical appearance had changed, but because he looked so incredibly happy. Every time he was near Bella, and even when he was not, there was an irreplaceable beam on his face.

It was Bella who shocked Nessie the most. She looked so small, and fragile, and _human_. Nessie had always looked upon herself as the most human member of her family. And seeing her gorgeous, pale-skinned mother as a happy, young human girl brought an odd sensation into her heart: longing.

Bella had lived as a human for eighteen years. She had been able to grow normally, and go through school, and fall in love. Of course, once Edward had come into the picture, things had changed. But she had still been a _human_ - a living, breathing, growing, fragile human.

In every picture she looked so shyly content. She was clearly happier than ever before, though she was constantly seen sheltering herself with Edward. She was adorable and sweet, and Edward was brimming with pride and joy just to have her nearby.

Nessie's heart pumped yearning through every inch of her body the more she looked at photos of her parents' half-mortal wedding.

And now she was the center of their half-mortal life.

The very thought of her had not even existed when those photos had been taken. Edward and Bella had not anticipated her. They had been happy with how things were.

And then she had arrived, causing the entire vampire population to leap into red alert, placing her happy parents in the center of an almost-war.

If it had not been for her, Bella could still be human.

Nessie quickly slammed the album shut, unable to look at her parents' utter happiness and peace any longer, knowing that she had destroyed it all only weeks later.

The sound of thudding footsteps brought Nessie out of her miserable trance, and back into the present. She quickly resumed her position on the floor, awaiting the terrified faces of teenagers to appear, eyeing the room eagerly before they spotted her...

Immediately, two faces appeared. Nessie was about to begin her routine, when she realized that these faces were also in masks. She frowned.

"What...?"

Before she could say anything more, the two figures bounded up the stairs, each grabbing one of her arms.

"No!" she screamed.

A needle was jammed violently into her arm, and before she could register what was happening, her eyes closed, and everything around her fell black.

* * *

**I apologize for the cruelest cliffhanger ever. I'll update ASAP, I promise.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Nessie did not open her eyes right away. She waited, listening for voices, sounds. Anything that might tell her where she was, or what was going to happen to her.

Finally, slowly, she allowed her eyelids to flutter open. The first thing she saw was the bright, shining white of a fluorescent light. She squinted, turning her face away.

She was lying on what appeared to be a bed. Almost like the bed in the school nurse's office, it was stiff and lightly padded. No pillow rested beneath her head.

Slowly she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was alone - the four walls of empty room were barren. There was not a window in sight. Only one large, metal door sat across from her.

Nessie realized that she was still clad in Alice's lavish wedding gown. There were dirt marks and handprints splattered curiously across the white fabric.

At some point since she had awoken, Nessie had begun shaking. Her small, pale hands were twittering frantically, and she could feel her heart begin to pound as her breath was sucked from her lungs by the fear growing in her chest.

She flung herself off of the bed, running towards the door. She slammed her small body into it, barely making a dent, where Emmett would have taken the entire thing down. She was too frightened to muster up any more strength.

She made several more feeble attempts at the door, finally collapsing as her fear rendered her legs too feeble to support her. She was hyperventilating as she continued to pound frantically against the metal.

"_Help_!" she croaked, through gasps for air. "Please! _Help_!"

Dry sobs were heaving from her throat, and she finally could no longer even pound on the door. Her shaking hands fell to the ground, holding her up so she would not collapse, as she continued to gasp and sob.

Just when she was sure she could no longer bear it, the door flung open.

"Nessie!"

She could not see through her tears as a figure burst into the room, throwing themselves down before her. She allowed the arms to grab hold of her, holding her up as she attempted to stop sobbing.

"Nessa, I'm here."

That voice.

Nessie's head shot up, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to erase the blur. She knew that voice... those hands...

"Cody?"

Nessie's heart slowed instantly as Cody James' familiar face came into view. She did not stop to consider a thing before she flung her arms around his neck, breaking out into new sobs.

"Shh. Nessa, it's all right," Cody hushed, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "It's all going to be okay."

Several minutes passed, as Cody allowed Nessie to cry tears of relief into his shoulder. Finally she had calmed down enough to think. To speak.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, as Nessie pulled out of his grasp.

"I don't know," she confessed, looking around the small, frightening room again. "Cody, where are we?"

"You're safe now," Cody said. Nessie frowned.

"What do you mean 'now'?" she asked.

"Shh. It's all okay. We got you away from them," Cody hushed gently.

For the first time, Nessie noticed Cody's clothing. He was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of uniform, reminiscent of a soldier. He wore heavy boots and an entire camouflage suit that was covered with medals and pins. His dark hair was slicked back in a way Nessie had never seen it before.

And in the center of his chest sat a large red circle, inside of which was a golden star.

Nessie immediately pulled away from Cody, who looked worried, and moved towards her again.

"Nessa..." he began.

"What is that?" Nessie asked, pointing to the golden star.

Cody looked down at his uniform, then back up at Nessie. There was an almost apologetic look on his face.

"I... there's a lot you don't understand," he said.

"I've seen that symbol before," Nessie said, keeping the distance between herself and Cody. "I found it on a medallion in the woods."

"It doesn't matter right now," Cody dismissed.

"What is that symbol?" Nessie demanded, growing angry with Cody's evasiveness. "Where am I?"

Nessie's belief that she and Cody were both in the same situation had vanished the moment she had seen the star. He was no longer her comrade in this terrible prison - he was the enemy. Cody was obviously struggling as he stared at Nessie.

"Your condition is a lot worse than we had originally thought. I don't think it would be a good idea-" he began.

"Who is 'we'?" Nessie demanded. "Cody, _what is this_?"

There was a long pause as Cody stared at Nessie, struggling between his loyalty to her, and his loyalty to whatever the gold star represented.

"Nessa... I'm not exactly who you think I am," he finally said.

"Then tell me who you are," Nessie demanded.

"It's not that simple," Cody insisted.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Nessie asked.

"Never. We're here to protect you," Cody said.

"You keep saying 'we'. Who is we?" Nessie asked.

"You should rest. Your mind has been through a lot," Cody continued, as if Nessie had not even spoken.

"What do you know about my mind?" Nessie snapped.

"Please trust me. We saved you from them, you have nothing to be scared of now," Cody pleaded.

"Saved me from _who_?" Nessie asked, staring at Cody intently.

"Oh man... they got to you much more than we had thought," Cody sighed sadly.

"What does that mean? Who 'got to me'?" Nessie asked frantically.

"You've been through a lot, and I understand," Cody began comfortingly. "Those vampires - they had you brainwashed."

"_What_?" Nessie uttered.

"Those people you were with were vampires," Cody began slowly, as though this news might frighten her. "I've seen this happen before. Covens of vampires brainwash innocent humans, and lure them in before killing them. We saved you, maybe just in time. I mean look at you - they were probably going to sacrifice your blood as a Halloween snack."

Nessie stared at Cody in utter shock.

"How did you...?"

"I know a lot more about you than you think," Cody replied. "I've been watching you all year. I know about the vampires, and I know about Jacob Black."

A pang of fear shot through Nessie's body at the mention of Jacob's name, and she stared back at Cody in horror.

"It's okay now, Nessie. You're safe with me," Cody attempted to comfort her, kneeling down and grabbing her arms. But Nessie shrugged him off.

"How do you know about my family?" she demanded.

"Your _family_? Oh man..." Cody muttered.

"I am not brainwashed!" Nessie nearly shouted.

"They are very dangerous, Nessa. They lure people in with their beauty-" Cody began.

"They _are _my family," Nessie said firmly.

"They're monsters. And so are Jacob Black and his friends. They live to _kill _humans-"

"_I am not human_."

Now it was Cody's turn to stare. His eyes widened, his face draining of all color as he gaped at her.

"No... no, that's impossible. You haven't changed. You look the same... they haven't gotten to you yet," he cried frantically.

"They didn't change me, and they never will. I'm already half-vampire," Nessie said.

Cody's eyes were nearly popping from his head as he continued to stare at her. Nessie could almost see the gears in his mind spinning.

"You... but... I can't..." he spluttered.

"My mother was a human, and my father is a vampire. My mother gave birth when she was still human, and my father changed her after I was born to save her life. I was born six years ago, and I will never grow any older than eighteen years," Nessie explained.

"You're... a half-breed?" Cody said, staring at her in horror.

"Yes. The Cullens are my family - blood related. I'm one of them," Nessie stated.

"I can't believe it."

Cody was obviously extremely disturbed, as he began pacing around the small room frantically. Nessie watched him, frowning.

"You don't have to be scared. I can't hurt you. And I would never do that anyways," she insisted.

"Jacob Black," Cody uttered, his face beginning to pale.

"Jacob and I are bound on an inexplicable level," Nessie said cautiously, unsure just how much Cody knew about the wolves.

"Oh God," Cody choked out, turning away from Nessie quickly, as though he were about to be sick. Nessie watched him in confusion.

"Cody, what's happening?" she asked, yet again.

Cody quickly ran to the door, looking up and down the halls once, before running back and grabbing Nessie's hand.

"Come on," he hissed, pulling her from the room, and beginning to run down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked, struggling to hold up her ridiculous wedding gown as she hobbled after Cody.

"I'm getting you out of here," Cody replied.

He quickly turned a corner, and shoved his way through a small door. Nessie stumbled out behind him, and found herself instantly enveloped by darkness. The wind was cold, and she trembled as a gust of freezing air blew by.

Cody closed the door behind them, quickly pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You need to leave," he whispered anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked.

"You can't stay around here - oh _God_!" Cody hissed, jerking away from Nessie suddenly, and beginning to curse.

"Cody, tell me what's happening!" Nessie pleaded.

Cody turned to her, a look of utter agony clear across his face. He quickly walked over, grabbing her hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

Cody dragged Nessie through the woods for about twenty minutes, before finally pulling her into a small circle of trees. They were hidden from sight, though there did not appear to be anyone else in the area.

"Here, sit down and rest," Cody urged, forcing Nessie to the ground. She obeyed, watching him curiously as he began to pace again.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Cody stopped, turning to look at her. The agony in his face turned immediately to sadness as he collapsed onto his knees before her.

"I am disobeying _everything_ right now," he choked. Nessie could see he was pained, and she quickly reached out, taking his hand.

"You said you're not who I think you are. So who are you? What was that place?" she asked, staring at him imploringly.

Cody stared back for a moment, as if debating with himself over whether or not to speak.

"You're part vampire," he stated.

"How do you know about vampires? And Jacob?" Nessie continued.

"I'd say you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but that's obviously not the case," Cody remarked.

"Help me understand," Nessie pleaded. Cody let out a deep sigh, staring at her for another long moment.

"I work for an organization called Enterprise. Enterprise is an underground military force created by a group of men in Washington D.C. hundreds of years ago. It was founded by some of George Washington's political opponents, because they disagreed on one very important issue - the existence of supernatural beings.

"George Washington was completely adverse to the thought of supernatural creatures existing in the world. And as the new President of the United States, he declared that all research on such matters be terminated. So a group of men took off to the land that is now Washington State, and decided to set up their own organization to take care of matters they considered pressing. And they formed Enterprise.

"The initiative of Enterprise is to hunt for and take care of supernatural beings that are harmful to humans. The original founders had learned of trouble with vampires within the new colonies, so that's where their work began. They researched all kinds of old legends and folk tales to learn just how to kill the vampires. And so Enterprise began.

"But eventually vampires weren't the only threat. Other creatures were found lurking around the woods - werewolves. The wolves and the vampires seemed to do a pretty good job of taking each other out, but when Enterprise stepped in and started destroying the vampire population, the wolves began to become more prominent. So Enterprise took it upon themselves to take out the wolves as well.

"Things went back to their normal circulation for a while. The vampires were at bay, the wolves seemed to have almost disappeared. Enterprise continued to exist through the years, all titles passed on through the male generations of the founding members - sons, nephews, cousins of the original establishment. Divisions were formed within Enterprise, each one with their own purpose. There are five divisions: Legends and Folklore, Lab Research, Hunt, Physical Evidence, and The Mortal Protectors.

"For about one hundred years there were no signs of trouble from vampires or wolves within Washington. Enterprise still existed, though it was almost unheard of. Even the family of the original members had begun to question its actual existence.

"All that changed about ten years ago. Mysterious deaths around Forks caught the attention of Enterprise, and so the organization was back to work. Somehow though, all of their tactics were failing. They could not track the vampires that they knew were killing in Forks. And then, within about a year, the killings had stopped. Someone else had taken care of the problem.

"Of course, Enterprise's first instinct was the wolves. But proof of werewolf existence was proving impossible to find as well. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and people were beginning to doubt Enterprise's credibility.

"Then about eight years ago a girl by the name of Isabella Swan was married to Edward Cullen right here in Forks, and weeks later they both disappeared. This caught the attention of Enterprise, and so an investigation was put together.

"As it turns out, Edward Cullen could be traced back to the year 1901, when he had been declared dead of the Spanish Influenza. The doctor who had cared for him was never seen again.

"Enterprise found as much information as they could about the Cullens. Two parents, a young doctor and his wife, adopted five teens and moved to Forks from Alaska about nine years ago. A year and a few mysterious deaths later, the whole family disappeared along with Police Chief Charlie Swan's teenage daughter. None of them were ever heard of again. Until Renesmee Cullen showed up at St. Bridget's Academy.

"Automatically your name sent up a red flag. Since I was so close to you every day, I was assigned to the division of The Mortal Protectors so I could look after you. As you noticed, I had to feign a failing grade in Physics to get you as my tutor so I could be with you outside of school. I've been watching you all year.

"The first sign of danger that I noticed was your friend, Jacob Black. I recognized him immediately as a werewolf. Of course, I thought you were clueless. That's why I had to make sure you were with me last Friday during the full moon.

"I had some guys from The Mortal Protectors follow you and Griffin Parker into the woods that night too. They saw you meet up with Jacob, then heard your screams. So they took affirmative action. They knew you two had gotten away, so Enterprise was on red alert. Especially since we were now convinced that you knew the truth about the werewolves. But then you were still defending him...

"You've been an anomaly to Enterprise ever since we first started following you. You were clearly under the control of the vampires, yet you were so close with the wolves. You were so oblivious to the danger you were in, though you seemed to know the truth. That's why we assumed you had been brainwashed."

Nessie stared at Cody in silence, trying to absorb everything she had just learned. Cody stared back, a look of sad curiosity in his eyes.

"Wow," Nessie uttered, after a long moment.

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Cody agreed. "But so is the fact that all this time you weren't even human."

"I guess everyone has their little secrets," Nessie remarked, still slightly stunned.

"Or terribly huge secrets," Cody muttered.

"So this whole time it was you," Nessie said slowly, as realization began to sink in. "It was Enterprise who set those traps in the woods. And it was The Mortal Protectors who shot Jacob. And the gold star badge... TMP... "

"The Mortal Protectors," Cody said, nodding. "One of the officers lost their badge that night. The Lieutenant was livid when he found out. We're never supposed to leave any trace behind after a mission."

"Of course," Nessie said, as she continued to ponder. "The note in my locker - 'Stay out of the woods'. That was you?"

"Yes. I thought Jacob had attacked you that weekend. I wanted to make sure you stayed safe," Cody confirmed.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he began to pace back and forth yet again. Nessie stood, watching him curiously.

"So everything you've been doing this year... the tutoring, following me around school, taking me to the formal - that was all just an act?" she asked.

"No," Cody said, coming to an abrupt halt. "I originally started following you because I was assigned to. But as I got to know you, and spend time with you, I realized I was... _dammit_!"

Nessie was shocked by Cody's sudden exclamation, as he violently kicked up a chunk of dirt from the ground. He sighed, closing his eyes as he began to pace again.

"You said these positions in Enterprise were handed down through male family members," Nessie continued, eyeing Cody cautiously as she spoke. "Does that mean your father was a member too?"

"Yes," Cody replied, as he continued to pace. "But he was a member during the stagnant period, when there was no sign of vampires or wolves in Washington. For the past one hundred years there have been inactive Enterprise members living all over the state. When the Cullens appeared, all new members had to be alerted. My father was too old to join up again, so when I was eight he had to tell me everything."

"Were you scared?" Nessie asked.

"I was at first. But my dad told me it was a great honor. He said that I would be protecting my family and friends," Cody replied. "I was only eight years old. I felt like a super hero."

"So Enterprise has been training you since you were a child?" Nessie said softly. Cody nodded.

"It's all I've ever known. My life at school - that's an act. Cody James, the all-star lacrosse player, the 'Sex God'... that's not _me_. That's a caricature that Enterprise created for me. It's a part I play to distract people from my real life," he explained.

"So the Cody James that I've known since September... that's not you?" Nessie asked, a pang of sadness suddenly striking her heart.

"My life at school was an act until I met _you_," Cody said, staring at Nessie intently as he spoke. "Even though I knew you were an assignment, I couldn't help getting involved with you. I cared about you from the start, way more than I should have. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't tear myself away. Every day that I spent with you made me more attached. It's almost unhealthy. I can't stop thinking about you, Nessa. You know _me_ - the real me. You're the only person who does, because when I'm around you, I want to tell you everything."

"But you didn't tell my everything," Nessie remarked.

"Because I couldn't," Cody insisted. "I am going against everything that I have ever known by just speaking to you right now."

Nessie was silent, as Cody took up his frantic pacing again. She watched him curiously, her mind processing everything she had just learned.

"So... what now?" she finally asked.

"You need to get as far away from Enterprise as possible," Cody said. Nessie frowned.

"And then what - keep quiet? Pretend I was just out for a midnight stroll?" she asked.

"Oh man," Cody moaned, dropping to his knees and gripping his hair. Nessie immediately knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll be lucky if I'm not killed for helping you get out of there," Cody choked out.

"Why? I'm not in any danger. I was never a victim. So Enterprise shouldn't care that you let me go," Nessie insisted, her heart beginning to pound as she watched Cody's misery.

"Enterprise has been hunting half-breeds for over fifty years, Nessie," Cody explained, staring up at Nessie desperately. "Half-breeds and wolves. They're our main objective. It's the first thing we're taught. And it is a goal that never ends."

"Why only half-breeds and wolves?" Nessie asked.

"In 1958, our Legends and Folklore division came across a prophecy told by the ancient Egyptians," Cody began.

Nessie's head shot up, her eyes going wide as she stared at Cody, who still look distraught.

"A prophecy?" she squeaked.

"It told of a half-breed vampire and a werewolf. If two were ever to join and create offspring, it would bring Doomsday," Cody explained.

"Oh no," Nessie uttered, her heart beginning to pound frantically. Her breath was coming short, and she grabbed her arms, squeezing them against her chest.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Cody asked quickly.

"I've heard that prophecy," Nessie uttered, dread pumping through her entire body.

"How?" Cody demanded.

"The Volturi, the vampire monarchy in Italy... they came to Forks last Spring. They hunted down Jacob and I, and they told us the prophecy. We thought they were lying. They had been killing off female half-breeds..."

"_They_ killed off all the half-breeds?" Cody exclaimed.

"Of course... you were hunting them too," Nessie realized suddenly.

"Enterprise has been searching for half-breeds for years. We could never locate any," Cody said.

"Well your job has been taken care of for you," Nessie snapped, a sudden anger filling her heart.

"Nessie, please... you have to understand. Enterprise has been living by this prophecy for decades. We were all trained to kill half-breeds upon sight," Cody said.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Nessie demanded. "Or is that what you took me out here for?"

"No!" Cody cried. "I took you out here to get you away from Enterprise."

"You're... protecting me?" Nessie asked skeptically.

"Yes," Cody replied. "God, I can't believe this! All I have ever known is killing half-breeds. And now, here I am, face to face with you - _you_, who is most likely the center of this entire prophecy! - and I _can't _do it."

Nessie watched Cody sadly, a wave of sympathy and gratitude rushing through her heart. She reached out her hand, taking his.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Cody, I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Cody insisted, turning to face Nessie. "Enterprise still has Jacob Black."

Nessie's eyes widened immediately, her heart beginning to pound.

"What?" she squeaked.

"They took both you and Jacob tonight," Cody explained. "Jacob is still in there. I don't know how to save him."

"There has to be a way!" Nessie cried frantically. "Cody, I'll do anything. Please."

"Nessa, calm down," Cody urged, grabbing her arms quickly.

"Jacob is in there! They're going to hurt him!" Nessie cried.

"Not if you're out of the picture," Cody said suddenly.

Nessie froze, her eyes widening more than ever as she gaped at Cody, who stared back with a look of fear.

"You mean... you have to kill me to save Jacob?" she asked.

"No! No, no!" Cody cried. "You know I could never do that."

"Then what are you saying?" Nessie asked.

"If there was no chance that you two would conceive a child, then there would be no threat," Cody stated.

"Cody, what are you talking about?" Nessie asked, staring at Cody in confusion.

"If you weren't together," Cody said, now gazing at Nessie intently. "If you and Jacob Black were no longer romantically tied."

"Never. Jacob is my life," Nessie said instantly.

"Even if it means saving both your lives?" Cody asked.

"I couldn't. And neither could he," Nessie said firmly.

"How can you know?" Cody asked, more curious than demanding.

"Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby. We've been bound to each other by an unimaginable force for my entire life. There is no separating us - we don't exist without each other," Nessie explained. Cody sighed.

"You monsters and all your magical bonds," he muttered.

"If you think I'm such a monster, then why are you still here?" Nessie asked, surprisingly hurt by Cody's remark. He looked instantly apologetic.

"I didn't... I didn't mean it like that," he assured her. "I just meant... you have to understand, I've known nothing but hunting and killing vampires my entire life-"

"Even if the vampires don't hurt humans?" Nessie asked. Cody stared at her curiously.

"What are you talking about? Vampires drink blood. Considering they make up half your lineage, you should know that," he said.

"The Cullens don't drink human blood," Nessie replied.

"... what?" Cody stuttered, in disbelief.

"Carlisle, the patriarch, stopped drinking human blood. He lives off of animals. And he trains all his family members to do the same," Nessie explained. "He doesn't change people unless it's their only hope, if they're going to die. All of the Cullens follow those rules."

"I have never heard of anything like that," Cody said after a long moment. "Are you serious? None of your family drink human blood?"

"They go hunting in the mountains every week. There are lots of animals up there," Nessie confirmed.

"That's incredible. To have that kind of restraint..." Cody muttered. "Enterprise won't believe it."

"Well they had better. My family is no threat to Forks, and I won't have them hunted by Enterprise," Nessie said.

"Convincing Enterprise of your family's lifestyle won't be easy," Cody said.

"Carlisle can prove it. They all can," Nessie assured him.

"Oh _man_," Cody muttered, beginning to pace again, looking very weary. "I can't believe this. You're a half-breed that's bound to a werewolf, your family doesn't drink blood, I'm hiding you from Enterprise..."

"What about Jacob?" Nessie demanded. "What are they going to do to him?"

"He's a wolf - they're going to try and kill him," Cody said.

"No!" Nessie cried.

"Look, either Jacob is connected to you, in which case he only lives as long as you do, or we take you out of the picture and Jacob can live forever," Cody spat.

"That's not fair!" Nessie cried.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Nessa! I can save you, but I'm not Superman! I can't save your werewolf too!" Cody shouted.

"Jacob is _not _a werewolf." Cody frowned.

"What, now you're going to tell me he's a sweet puppy?" he snorted.

"No, the Quileutes aren't werewolves. They're Native American shapeshifters," Nessie explained.

"Great - we've got vampires that don't drink blood and werewolves that don't become monsters! Nessie, this is ridiculous!" Cody snapped.

"It's the truth!" Nessie cried. "I am not lying to you, Cody."

Cody continued to stare at Nessie, his expression melting into one of shock, rather than anger and frustration.

"These monsters... they don't harm people?" he asked.

"No," Nessie said, quickly stepping towards him and taking his hands. "The Cullens are harmless. My mother lived with them as a human for two years. And most of the wolf boys have imprinted on human girls, they're safe too. Enterprise has no right to destroy any of their lives."

"This is insane," Cody muttered.

"But it's true. And we can prove it," Nessie said.

"And what about the prophecy? Are you going to tell me that's all just a bunch of silly stories?" Cody demanded.

"I can't deny the prophecy's truth," Nessie said sadly. "But if you have to kill someone to save the world, then let it be me. Let Jacob free."

"You know I could never do that," Cody said.

"Let Enterprise do it then," Nessie replied.

"You honestly think I could hand you over to them, knowing what they'd do to you?" Cody snapped. "Nessie, the very first thing we are told is not to get attached to our assignments. I expected you to be like any other - but you're not. I care about you more than I should. I can't even follow orders that have been plowed into my head since I turned eight because I can't bear the thought of losing you. I can _never _let Enterprise find you."

"And I can't live without Jacob Black," Nessie said.

"Why? Can't you see the danger you're putting yourself in?" Cody demanded.

"Jacob is everything to me," Nessie declared.

"He's dangerous for you. Stop and think about it: together, you and Jacob will always be hunted. But apart, you could both live. And you would never have to worry about the prophecy, or the wolves hurting you, or the feud between the vampires and the pack. It could be easier. Your children could be human."

Nessie stared at Cody for a moment, images of her parents' wedding day suddenly flashing through her mind. Bella's happy, human face... Charlie and Renee...

"Jacob is the center of my world. I love him with all my heart," she said, though her voice faltered as she spoke.

"And _I_ love you!" Cody cried suddenly, staring at Nessie desperately.

Nessie froze, her eyes widening as she stared at Cody, his words hanging in the air between them.

"What?" she uttered.

"Nessa, please listen to me," Cody pleaded, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. You say that Jacob Black is the center of your world? Well you're the center of mine. I have to protect you. I can't live if you don't."

"I... I..."

The more she stuttered, the more Nessie hated herself. The answer was easy. _I love Jacob Black_. So why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she look Cody James in the eyes and tell him the truth?

"I'm sorry," she finally stuttered.

Cody cursed to himself as he turned away from Nessie, kicking up more dirt in a burst of emotion.

"You and your family could leave Washington, and get away from all of this right now," he began, after a long moment. "If what you're telling me about the wolves is true, then they could continue living here peacefully. You and everyone you care about could live."

"I could never live knowing that I abandoned Jacob," Nessie said weakly.

"Why are you _doing _this? I'm trying to save your life!" Cody cried, whirling on Nessie.

"I can't do it, Cody!" Nessie shouted back, her heart pounding furiously as her emotions continued to rise.

"So, what? You and Jacob plan to just continue living here in Forks? Get married, have some kids, _end the world_?" Cody growled.

"I don't know what we plan to do! But I am never going to abandon Jacob, especially not to be killed by _you_!" Nessie spat.

There was a long moment of silence as both Nessie and Cody stood staring at each other, each one raging with anger. Finally Cody broke down, crouching to his knees and dropping his head into his hands. Nessie eyed him carefully for a moment, before stepping towards him.

"Cody, you saved my life tonight. And I can never thank you enough for that," she said, kneeling down before him. "I'll warn my family about Enterprise. They can leave Washington by the morning."

"And what about you?" Cody choked out, and Nessie's heart pounded as she noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. She reached out, taking his hand.

"I have to save Jacob," she whispered.

"Nessie."

Cody wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him back tightly, allowing his tears to run down her billowing gown.

"There's really no hope, is there?" Cody asked miserably, pulling out of Nessie's grasp to look her in the eyes. "You aren't going to leave without him. You could escape, survive... but you won't."

"I can't," Nessie insisted.

Cody stared at Nessie, his beautiful blue-green eyes searching her face intently. He sighed, reaching out and stroking her curls gently.

"I _love _you, Nessa. Does that mean anything?" he whispered.

"It means everything," Nessie replied, allowing the words to flow from her mouth as they should. "I care about you more than I ever thought I could care about anyone else. If things were different..." She trailed off, unable to speak the truth that had plagued her for weeks.

Cody took the plunge, pressing his lips to Nessie's as he entwined his fingers in her hair. Nessie allowed her gratitude to take over, and kissed back, allowing herself to be human for just one last moment in her life.

Cody finally released Nessie, staring into her eyes. Nessie stared back, and she could see the pain dwelling behind the beautiful blue before her.

"Please don't go," Cody uttered, almost inaudibly.

"It's not a choice," Nessie whispered.

Cody wrapped Nessie into one final embrace, before releasing her, and pulling her to her feet. He nodded silently, and without another word, Nessie tore Cody's jacket from her body, and ran back towards her home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jacob could hear the sounds of chains rattling before he opened his eyes. He lay on the cold cement for a moment, listening to the noise...

"Jacob!"

He sat up instantly at the sound of his name.

"Embry?"

Jacob was sitting in a small, cement-lined jail cell. Thick metal bars separated him from dozens of other cells, Embry occupying the cell directly across from him. He grasped the bars desperately as he stared at Jacob.

"Jake, man - are you okay?" he asked.

"What is this?" Jacob asked, staring around the cell. "Where are we?"

He attempted to lift his hand to rub his head, when he realized that thick chains bound him to the wall. Embry shook his wrists from across the way, showing the same chains.

"It's hell, man," he said in a low, deep croak. He did not look well. His usually beautifully tanned skin was pale and washed out, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"How did we get here?" Jacob asked, as he tugged pathetically at the chains.

"They got you. The same ones that got me two weeks ago. They found me in the woods when I was hunting. They shot me down. They tranquilized me, and brought me back here," Embry explained morosely.

"Who? Who got you?" Jacob demanded.

"They're like soldiers, only they know everything," Embry said, staring around cautiously as he spoke. "They call themselves Enterprise."

"Enterprise?" Jacob repeated.

"They all wear these camouflage suits, and gold stars. They're like a cult," Embry continued. "They're all different ages - kids, teenagers, adults. And they all know about the pack. And the Cullens."

Jacob's stomach did a complete flip-flop at the mention of his surrogate family. He immediately grabbed the bars of his cell, staring at Embry imploringly.

"How much do they know?" he asked.

"Everything, man," Embry replied. "They know about Bella and Edward. They know about Nessie."

"No!"

Jacob's shout reverberated off of the barren walls of his cell, echoing down the halls. Embry nodded sadly.

"They think she's brainwashed or something," he explained. "They've been talking about her... there's some kid they've had watching her. They went out to get her tonight, the same time they went after you."

"What are they going to do to her?" Jacob asked, every inch of his body rigid with fear.

"I don't know. They think she's a human. They keep talking about 'saving' her," Embry said.

"Then they won't hurt her," Jacob said, relief washing over him instantly.

"I don't know. These guys - they're strange. They're up to something, I know they are... but I can't figure it out," Embry insisted.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"They keep taking Leah," Embry whispered, looking down the hall carefully. Jacob's heart began pounding again.

"Leah," he uttered. "Where is she?"

"They have her now," Embry replied. "They're always taking her away. I don't know what they do to her. They knock her out afterwards, so I can never ask her what goes on out there. But they're looking for something."

The sound of a door opening caused both Embry and Jacob to leap back into their cells. Screams and shouts could be heard coming down the hall towards them...

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Get the tranquilizer."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Jacob, who had curled up into the corner of his cell feigning sleep, opened his eyes just enough to see Leah as she was thrown into the cell beside Embry's. Two large men cornered her in, though she continued to scream and flail, trying to fight them off.

One man grabbed her arm, jabbing a large needled into her muscle. Leah instantly fell limp, though she continued to moan and whimper. The two men ignored her, slamming the bars closed and storming back down the hall.

"Leah!" Jacob hissed across the cells, once he was sure the soldiers were gone.

Leah could barely open her eyes as she looked over at Jacob sadly, her body crumpled up into a pathetic heap on the floor.

"Jacob...?" she uttered.

"Leah, what are they doing to you?" Jacob demanded.

Leah stared at him for a moment in silence, though her face was one of utter pain. She stared into his eyes, as if trying to communicate just with him.

"Nessie," she whispered.

"What about her?" Jacob asked.

"Get... out... now."

Before Leah could speak another word, the sedative set in, and she passed out, unable to communicate any longer.

"Leah!" Jacob cried.

The doors at the end of the hall opened again, and Embry was quick to throw himself back into his cell.

"Jacob, get back!" he hissed.

"Leah!" Jacob continued to shout frantically, reaching his hand hopelessly through the bars.

The two men who had carried Leah in had returned - this time stopping outside of Jacob's cell.

"You're coming with us," one man growled, unlocking the bars and wrenching them open.

"No!" Jacob shouted, instantly prepared to attack.

But the men were too quick. They pounced, and the same man jabbed two thick needles into Jacob's bicep.

"_Ah_!" Jacob cried, in pain.

"Jake!" Embry shouted frantically.

"Say goodbye to your buddy. He's ours now."

Those were the last words that Jacob heard.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Nessie arrived at the Cullens' home in a matter of minutes, bursting through the back door into the kitchen.

"Renesmee!"

Esme's arms were around her in an instant. But Nessie pulled out of her comforting grasp, searching around for the rest of her family.

"Where are my parents? Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're all out searching for you," Esme replied, eyeing Nessie nervously. "Renesmee, where were you? What happened? Were you taken from the house?"

"You all need to leave Washington," Nessie said.

"What?" Esme gasped.

"Please trust me," Nessie said, beginning to pace back and forth. "There are humans here, an underground army. They hunt vampires and werewolves. They know about us. They've been following me for months."

"Is that who took you?" Esme asked.

"Yes. But a boy that I know is one of them, he helped me escape," Nessie explained quickly. "Please, there's not much time. You all have to leave. Go anywhere - just get _out _of Washington."

At that moment Edward, Carlisle and Bella appeared in the doorway, obviously having been able to hear Esme's thoughts from wherever they had been searching.

"What's happening?" Edward asked, approaching his daughter quickly.

"They're going to come and take all of you," Nessie said. She reached up, pressing her hand to her father's face.

Edward's eyes widened as all of Nessie's thoughts flowed into his own mind. He stared at her for a long moment, before turning back to Carlisle.

"It's an underground human militia - Enterprise. They took Nessie, and they have Jacob," he muttered.

"Cody said that if you all leave Washington, you'll be safe," Nessie insisted.

"What can they do to us?"

Nessie had not even noticed as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had joined the group, all bursting through the doorway. Emmett now stood front and center, looking furious.

"They're humans," he said loudly. "What do we have to be afraid of?"

"Do not underestimate them, Emmett. They could easily expose us, and bring on the wrath of the Volturi," Carlisle said.

"They've killed vampires and wolves before," Nessie stated.

"They've never met the Cullens," Emmett insisted.

"They know we're not dangerous," Edward said, "but they'll still hunt us."

"They don't know anything yet. You can all still escape," Nessie pleaded.

"Why do you say 'you'?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee won't leave without Jacob," Edward stated.

The entire room had fallen silent, as all of the Cullens stared at Nessie, who stood in the center of the room now.

"It's not a choice," she said softly.

"Edward and I will not leave without you," Bella declared.

"Mom, please - you have to," Nessie begged.

"Our family sticks together," Carlisle agreed.

"It's not practical, Carlisle," Jasper suddenly spoke up. "Renesmee is right. The best thing for us to do is to leave. If she has to save Jacob, then she will. But the rest of us have no obligations here."

"Renesmee is our obligation here!" Edward growled, turning to his brother.

"She doesn't want us to stay. This is senseless. Why stay and risk our whole family, when our reason for staying is begging us to go?" Jasper demanded.

"There isn't much time," Nessie urged. "You all have to get out of here - please! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Nessie was staring at her family desperately, as they all stared back at her, each one drawing their own conclusions.

"We should have left Forks a long time ago," Emmett sighed.

"We put ourselves in this danger," Alice agreed.

"We did it for our family!" Edward cried.

"Edward, Nessie doesn't _want _us to stay," Jasper interrupted.

"But she can't leave. And we won't leave without her," Bella said.

"You're being irrational," Rosalie stated.

"They're being loyal," Carlisle stated calmly. "But perhaps staying so long was not the proper course of action."

"Carlisle," Edward nearly gasped, whirling on his father.

"We have risked the safety of our entire family, Edward. Renesmee knows this," Carlisle insisted.

"She would leave if Jacob Black weren't holding her here," Rosalie spat.

"Rose, that's not fair," Alice said.

"It's the truth," Rosalie insisted. "Renesmee doesn't need to stay any more than we do. But she has no choice."

"_I_ don't have a choice," Nessie agreed, "but you do. Choose what's best."

"_You_ are what's best," Bella said firmly.

"Washington is not," Jasper added.

There was a pause, as all of the Cullens looked around the kitchen at each other, and at Renesmee, who stood in the center of the room, still draped in her wedding gown.

"Renesmee, if you are successful in rescuing Jacob, do you think you will both be able to leave Washington with us?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Nessie confessed.

"I can't believe this," Edward growled, glaring at his family. "How can you abandon us now?"

"We're not abandoning anybody but the wolves," Rosalie stated.

"All in favor of leaving Washington tonight," Carlisle called, looking around at the Cullens.

Jasper and Rosalie raised their hands instantly, Emmett shortly after. Carlisle and Esme followed Emmett.

Alice however, looked slightly bothered as she stared over at Nessie, as if she were trying to convey something of dire importance in a single look.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," she said, and there was an odd hint of discomfort in her tone that detracted from the sincerity of her apology ever so slightly.

"Don't be sorry," Nessie said, frowning as she eyed Alice's almost pained expression in confusion.

"We leave by sunlight," Carlisle declared, nodding to his family as he turned, beginning to head out of the kitchen, the other Cullens following quickly.

Only Alice remained where she was, staring at Edward with her wide, ocher eyes. Edward stared back intensely. Neither of their expressions changed as they stared at each other.

"And what about Renesmee?" Bella called suddenly, tearing the pair from their wordless conversation.

Alice turned, staring at Renesmee for a moment, as though she were contemplating something.

"I can't see Nessa's future... but I already know where she'll be," she said.

And with that, Alice turned quickly, bolting from the kitchen, as if afraid to stay a second longer. Edward remained silent as he watched his family disappear out the kitchen door. Bella grabbed his hand tightly.

"Edward," she whispered.

"All the fighting, everything we went through," Edward growled, clutching tightly to Bella's hand. "What was it all for?"

"They did what they had to do. We can't force them to stay," Bella said.

"We shouldn't have to," Edward replied.

"They made the right choice," Nessie said.

"They chose themselves over their family," Edward said coldly.

And he turned, storming from the room in his anger. Bella crossed to Nessie, kissing her forehead lightly before following Edward out of the room, into the darkness of the mansion. Nessie stared after them for a moment...

Before turning and running out of the house.

* * *

Nessie did not stop running until she was far into the woods, far enough away that her father could not get inside her mind. Only then did she stop, allowing her exhaustion and sadness to finally take over.

She let out a small cry of misery, sinking to her knees, the wedding gown billowing out around her. A cold breeze blew through the air, sending shivers down her spine.

She had lost Cody, lost her family, run from her parents - her only hope now was luck.

She stared up at the moon, allowing the cold wind to surround her. She imagined how incredibly strange she looked: a pale young girl sitting in a wedding gown in the middle of the woods, shivering and crying. It was like a scene from a Grimm fairy tale.

Just as Nessie was about to give up and allow her body to collapse into the cold exhaustion it felt, a pair of blue eyes were staring back at her.

She jumped to her feet immediately, staring at the beautiful white wolf before her. It sat serenely in the moonlight, staring up at her expectantly.

Nessie and the wolf both remained still, staring at each other in silence, until the wolf began to slowly walk away - and Nessie knew she had to follow it.

Once it was sure she was following, the wolf began to pick up speed. Nessie continued to follow the white fur as it gleamed in the moonlight. Eventually, the pair were soaring through the woods.

The wolf finally stopped, sitting down in the center of a small clearing. Nessie stopped as well, searching the area for any sign of an entrance to Enterprise.

There was not a building in sight.

Nessie turned back to the wolf, which was staring peacefully at the ground. She frowned.

"Where is Jacob?" she asked.

The wolf did not move an inch, and Nessie began to panic. The wolf had forsaken her. It was just an animal. She had put her faith in a mountain wolf, and now she was lost.

She threw herself to the ground in a moment of frantic panic... and a hollow thud beneath her immediately caused her to gasp.

The wolf watched carefully as Nessie pushed leaves aside to reveal a small, metal door in the ground. Nessie looked up at the wolf, which stared back at her in the same serene way.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out and touching the wolf's beautiful fur. Satisfied, the white wolf turned, darting back off into the darkness of the woods.

But all thoughts of the wolf disappeared as Nessie wrenched the metal door open, plunging down into the darkness below.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Nessie landed in a dark concrete hallway, lit only by a trail of small bulbs that were each about fifteen feet apart. She carefully navigated down the hall, feeling her way through the dark patches by using the walls.

After several minutes of traveling aimlessly, Nessie felt a breeze blowing from above her. A vent.

She carefully pulled herself up into the vent, a small area that proved difficult to navigate in her giant gown. But she crawled through the tight space as quickly as she could, listening for any signs of life below.

Finally a glimpse of light could be seen coming from an opening up ahead. A surge of hope pounded through Nessie's heart as she began crawling towards it...

... when suddenly a panel below her opened up, sending her falling down.

Nessie hit the ground with a *thud*, quickly stifling any cries of shock or pain, and remaining perfectly still as she took in her surroundings.

She had landed in what appeared to be some kind of cell. There was another single, rusty bulb dangling pathetically from the ceiling, and there were bars before her, though there did not appear to be any kind of guard outside of them.

Nessie pulled herself up off the ground, staring around the dark, dingy cell, wondering who it belonged to...

"Oh!"

She gasped, leaping backwards as a figure suddenly emerged from the corner. It was a person. A man.

"... Renesmee?"

Nessie's eyes widened, her heart beginning to pound as a deep, familiar voice emerged from the filthy, emaciated figure that crawled out into the light.

"Nahuel."

Nahuel's gorgeous grey eyes were sullen and tired as he stared at Nessie. He wore an expression of utter shock as he gazed at her in awe.

Nessie threw herself down on her knees, reaching out her arms towards him. To her surprise, Nahuel flinched back in fear.

"Nahuel, it's me. Renesmee," she said.

Nahuel continued to gaze at her, taking in her entire appearance, as though he did not believe she were real.

"Oh Lord, thank you - you've blessed me with an afterlife," he uttered. Nessie frowned.

"Nahuel, you haven't died. It's me. I'm here," she said.

She quickly grabbed his hand in her own before he could pull away again. Nahuel's head shot up, and he stared at Nessie now in a mixture of shock and disbelief, his jaw completely dropped.

"It really is you," he whispered.

"Yes," Nessie confirmed, wrapping Nahuel's cold hand in her own. "Nahuel, what's happened to you?"

"I thought I'd be lost forever... no one would ever find me," Nahuel began muttering, clinging now to Nessie's hand, as he stared into her eyes.

"Enterprise found you? And they took you as a prisoner?" Nessie asked.

"The humans dress like soldiers, but they know about our kind," Nahuel said, nodding.

"How long have you been here?" Nessie asked, as she remarked his terrible condition.

"Weeks... months... I no longer know," Nahuel confessed.

"Why did you come back to Washington?" Nessie had to ask. Nahuel stared at her.

"Zafrina and I came to visit you and your family. You don't remember?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember. But then you disappeared," Nessie said.

"The humans found me the night that we went in search of Jacob," Nahuel explained. "You ran just before they arrived. I was so glad they did not catch you as well."

Nessie's heart began pounding at the memory. Nahuel had kissed her, and she had run from him, leaving him alone in the car, in the street...

"You never ran away," she uttered, as realization suddenly hit. "They took you... they kidnaped you!"

"I've been a prisoner to them for so long. All hope had left me," Nahuel said sadly. Nessie grabbed his shoulders, staring at him intently.

"It's okay now, Nahuel. I'm going to help you," she said.

"How did you find me here?" Nahuel asked.

"The humans know about my family. They've been following me for months," Nessie explained. "One of the soldiers, a friend of mine, told me everything. They have Jacob too."

"Your wolf boy," Nahuel said, in shock.

"I came here to save him. I had no idea you were here, Nahuel. Cody mentioned that they were hunting half-breeds, but I assumed they weren't interested in males," Nessie said.

"They weren't until a few days ago," Nahuel remarked. "They were about to have me killed, like all the others..."

"What happened?" Nessie asked.

"They found her," Nahuel nearly whispered. Nessie frowned.

"Her?" she repeated. "Who? Who did they find?"

"The only reason that I could ever be a threat in their eyes," Nahuel said.

"They hunt half-breeds and wolves that could reproduce," Nessie said logically. "You would only be threat to them if they found a-"

She froze, her heart skipping several beats as realization hit her like a tidal wave. Nahuel stared at her worriedly for a moment.

"Leah," she uttered.

"The female wolf," Nahuel said, nodding. "They have her somewhere here too."

"They have all the possible pieces," Nessie began muttering. "Me and Jacob. You and Leah. The prophecy could go either way."

"I was hoping they would never find you and your wolf boy, even if that meant death for myself," Nahuel said.

"Oh, Nahuel," Nessie gasped, all color draining from her face as she looked up in horror.

"Please don't be afraid, Renesmee," Nahuel comforted, reaching out and stroking Nessie's face. "I won't let them harm you."

"They'll kill us all," Nessie said.

"I won't let them. You and Jacob will escape," Nahuel said firmly.

"I could never leave you and Leah to die in my place," Nessie insisted.

"The girl wolf can live too. Only one of us must be sacrificed to prevent the prophecy," Nahuel said.

"Nahuel, _no_. I could never let you do that," Nessie said, shaking her head furiously.

"And I can't let the humans learn about you," Nahuel replied.

Nessie and Nahuel sat in the cell, the single bulb illuminating their faces as they stared at each other.

The sound of footsteps caused them both to leap to their feet.

"We're both going to get out of here," Nessie hissed.

"Renesmee-"

Suddenly a figure appeared outside of the bars. Both Nessie and Nahuel leapt back in fear.

"It's okay, Nessie. It's me."

The sound of Cody's voice sent a wave of relief through Nessie's entire body. She ran to the bars, and found herself face to face with her friend.

Cody had reached into his pocket, pulling out a key and beginning to fiddle with the lock on the bars.

"Why did you come back?" Nessie asked.

"Because I knew you would," Cody replied, as the lock opened, the bars swinging away.

Nessie and Nahuel quickly rushed from the cell, staying close to Cody as he began to lead them away from the prison.

"Where are you taking us?" Nessie whispered, as Cody pushed through the doors, leading them into another long hallway.

"I'm getting you two out of here," he replied.

"You know I came back to save Jacob," Nessie hissed.

"You saved your half-breed friend, isn't that enough?" Cody demanded, suddenly whirling on Nessie.

"Why didn't you tell me Nahuel was here?" Nessie asked.

Cody turned away, avoiding eye contact as he continued to march forward. He looked angry, but Nessie was not concerned.

"I didn't want you to come back," he muttered.

"So you refused to tell me that my friend was locked in here?" Nessie said, anger rising in her voice.

"Renesmee, please don't get angry," Nahuel hushed.

"Why are you helping me if you don't want to?" Nessie demanded, glaring at Cody.

"Why are you refusing to _let _me help you?" Cody returned, just as angry.

The sound of footsteps caused Cody to grab Nessie, pulling her into a dark corner, Nahuel close behind. The three quickly huddle into the shadows, as the footsteps drew nearer.

"Lewis."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Have you seen or heard from Officer James within the past three hours?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know of any officers who have?"

"No, sir. No one has seen Officer James all night."

"Did he report with anyone that he was leaving?"

"I do not believe so, sir."

"Damn..."

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Not yet. Stay of the look out for James. Tell your fellow men to do likewise."

"Yes, sir."

The footsteps each left in a different direction, fading off into the distance. Cody, Nessie and Nahuel all crawled out of the corner slowly, looking carefully down the halls.

"You two have to leave now," Cody hissed.

"Cody, you're going to get in trouble," Nessie said.

"Not if I can get you two out of here," Cody insisted.

"I'm not leaving without Jacob," Nessie stated.

"Nessie, _please _listen to me." Cody grabbed Nessie's shoulders with a desperate intensity that she had not seen in him before. "You _need _to leave. There is nothing for you here, and there is no way you can survive if you do not get as far away from Enterprise as possible _right now_."

Nessie stared at Cody, her eyes wide as she read every inch of his face, and his body.

"Cody... what have they done with Jacob?" she asked.

"Nessie, please - I am _begging _you!" Cody said, struggling to keep his voice a whispered as he stared intently at Nessie.

"Is Jacob alive?" Nessie demanded, now gripping onto Cody's sleeves as she stared into his pained eyes.

Cody immediately let go of Nessie, turning his face into the darkness behind him. Nessie's heart stopped beating as she stared at him. Breath refused to leave her lips.

There were more footsteps coming down the hall, but Nessie could not bring herself to move, or even care. She remained where she was, staring in horror at Cody. Cody turned quickly to Nahuel.

"Get her out of here," he commanded.

It were as though she were underwater. Everything around her was a blur, nothing was real.

Nahuel quickly scooped her into his arms, dashing down the hallway with incredible speed. Nessie did not move, but merely fell limp in his grasp, unable to bring herself to breath.

She could no longer see, but suddenly a gust of cold wind chilled her body. She could hear nothing but the sound of Nahuel's breathing, and the thudding of his footsteps as he carried her away from Enterprise.

Eventually she felt the cold, frost-covered dirt beneath her bare shoulders. Her wedding gown billowed around her.

She stared up at the stars above, as they glimmered and shone down on her. They were the last thing she saw before everything went dark.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Nessie was pulled from her dark, silent coma by the sound of voices. They were familiar voices.

"What happened to her?"

"I think she fainted. I'm not sure."

Nessie could feel two warm, strong arms wrap around her, cradling her against a burning bare chest. A surge of hope pounded through her heart, willing her eyes to open.

Seth Clearwater's huge, worried eyes stared back down at her.

"Nessie, are you all right?" he asked, reaching his hand over and stroking back her hair.

"She's awake?"

Sam Uley's deep murmuring voice caused Nessie to turn her head. Sure enough, Sam stood at Seth's side, watching her curiously.

"Sam?" she croaked out.

"Nessie, can you hear me?" Sam asked, gently pressing his hang to her cold face.

"Yes," Nessie squeaked.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Nessie merely stared at Sam in misery, the pain making it too hard for her to speak any more.

"She... might not be able to say," Nahuel's voice suddenly offered from somewhere behind Sam. Sam turned curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Her wolf, your Jacob - he... he's believed to be dead."

A small whimper escaped Nessie's lips, and Seth immediately wrapped his arms tighter around her, cuddling her against his chest like a child.

"Jacob?" Sam repeated, his shock evident in his voice.

"That's what the young man said," Nahuel began spluttering quickly. "He wanted Renesmee and I to leave, and he wouldn't tell her the reason... and then..."

Nessie clung to Seth pathetically, as the memory rushed back to her. Seth kissed her head gently, tightening his grasp still more firmly around her small body.

"This is more serious than we thought," Sam's words were choked with pain now.

"We can't just sit back," Paul's voice said loudly. "They took our brother. This is personal."

"Obviously these humans are more dangerous than we had imagined. We can't make any rash decisions," Sam said reasonably.

"There's nothing to decide," Quil's usually peppy tone was nothing more than a bitter echo of a voice. "They killed our brother. We're going to kill them."

"The Cullens said we should stay away," Sam said.

Nessie suddenly pulled her face away from Seth, staring at Sam intently.

"You spoke to my parents?" she croaked. Sam turned to her, frowning.

"It was Alice who spoke to us," he said.

"Alice?" Nessie said, utterly confused by this new development.

"Yes," Sam said, nodding. "She and her blond companion came to us about half an hour ago. They told us to search the woods."

"No," Nessie croaked, frowning. "Alice left. They all left."

"Left?" Sam repeated curiously. "Left where?"

"They left us," Nessie said, her voice growing stronger as she became more concerned. "Alice, Carlisle... all of them. They left Forks hours ago."

"You aren't remembering correctly," Sam insisted. "Alice was in La Push not an hour ago speaking to us. She even mentioned being in contact with Edward."

Curiosity was now coursing through Nessie's body, providing her with enough strength to slide from Seth's arms.

"Alice and my father are in contact?" she said, staring at Sam intently as she spoke.

"She seemed rushed, as if there were something she had to do. And she told us specifically to come search the woods," Sam confirmed.

"Then she knew that Nahuel and I would be here," Nessie said, attempting to string together all of this new information in her mind. "She knew that we were going to end up in the woods half an hour ago... which means someone must have made a decision to put us here."

"Nessie, I think you're over-analyzing things," Seth said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Alice can see glimpses of the future..."

"Alice can see the results of people's decisions," Nessie countered, "which means somebody decided that we were going to end up in the woods tonight. Somebody who is not Nahuel or I, because we're blind spots to her."

"Maybe she saw into the mind of your friend," Nahuel suggested.

"Cody decided to get you and I out of Enterprise as soon as he knew I was in there again," Nessie agreed. "He needed to get us out, and he would have said anything to do that."

"Don't get your hopes up, Nessie," Sam said cautiously. "Seth is right. You could be over-analyzing. Alice saw that someone was going to help you escape from those humans, and she told us to come find you."

"Alice didn't mention anything about Jacob's death?" Nessie asked.

"She can't see Jacob," Seth reasoned.

"But she can see into Cody's head. So she would have seen as soon as they decided to kill him," Nessie insisted. "Alice would never allow Jacob to die."

"She did say something about 'save him'," Quil offered suddenly. "Remember? She started muttering to herself. She said there wasn't much time, we should go to the woods... they had to 'save him'."

"We have no idea what she was talking about," Sam said wearily.

"But there's hope," Nessie insisted. "Please Sam - I _need _this. I need some hope, or I won't be able to continue."

"And what if this is all just wishful thinking? Are you prepared to be crushed again?" Sam asked seriously, staring at Nessie. "It would be worse to lose him twice."

"I might not have to," Nessie nearly whispered.

Before the argument could continue, the air was suddenly filled with shouts and screams. All of the wolves were instantly on alert, Nessie and Nahuel watching carefully as they all took defensive positions.

"Where is that coming from?" Nahuel asked, looking around nervously.

"About two miles East," Sam stated, "the voices are muffled... they sound like they're coming from-"

"Underground," Nessie uttered. Sam turned to her.

"You know where this is?" he asked.

"It's Enterprise," Nessie said. "They're the underground human militia, they hunt vampires and werewolves. They have Jacob, Leah and Embry."

"Enterprise... Alice mentioned that word!" Seth cried eagerly.

"That must be the Cullens down there now. They heard about Jake," Paul said.

"We need to go," Nessie said, beginning to run towards the sound.

"No," Sam said sternly, grabbing her arm. "There is obviously danger down there. We can't all go running into it."

"I'll go," Paul volunteered.

"Not alone," Sam insisted. He turned to Quil and Seth. "Paul and I will go investigate. The rest of you stay here until we return."

"But-" Nessie began.

"Do as I say," Sam said firmly.

And he and Paul took off into the dark woods, the shredding sound of their phasing filling the air seconds later.

"Would you feel better if I phased too?" Seth asked Nessie. She looked up at him sadly.

"No. Please stay and talk to me," she said.

"Anything you want," Seth assured her.

"I'll phase, so we can keep in contact with Sam and Paul," Quil suggested.

He quickly dashed off into the shadows, and moments later a large brown wolf returned, curling up peacefully in the middle of the clearing.

Nessie walked over to Quil, curling up beside him on the ground. Seth joined her, though Nahuel remained where he was, standing tall in the moonlight. It shone off of his perfectly toned dark body.

"Nahuel, are you all right?" Nessie asked.

"Yes," Nahuel replied, continuing to stare up at the sky. "I was in that cell for so long... I almost forgot how beautiful the moonlight was."

Nessie watched as Nahuel carefully took in all his surroundings, embracing each one as if it were his first time out in the open.

"Hey Ness?"

Nessie turned to Seth, who was eyeing her carefully now, as though she were a cat that might pounce at any moment.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I know you don't want to think about it but... if Jacob really..." Seth trailed off, clearly understanding that Nessie did not want to allow those thoughts back into her mind. "Well, I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I know, Seth. Thank you," Nessie replied. Seth carefully reached out, wrapping his hand around hers.

"I hate to see you so upset," he said.

"You won't have to for much longer," Nessie assured him. "I know it."

"I hope you're right," Seth sighed in reply.

Carefully, he pulled Nessie into his arms, and she leaned back into his chest, allowing her exhaustion to take over her small body. Seth began to stroke her hair gently, as Nahuel continued to silently bask in the moonlight.

Suddenly Quil sat up, letting out a whimper. Seth and Nessie were immediately on their feet, eyeing him curiously.

"Quil, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

Quil's ears were pricked up, as though he were listening to something. The distant shouts and screams had disappeared long ago, though Quil seemed to be searching for a sound.

"Quil?" Nessie said, her voice rising with fear. "What's happening?"

Quil was immediately on his feet, scampering into the darkness. He was back in a flash, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"It's Sam and Paul," he said. "They were talking to me. They had just arrived at the Enterprise place. Sam said he could hear voices inside, though it was completely dark. And it was freezing..."

Nessie shuddered involuntarily at the image, and Seth quickly wrapped a protective arm around her.

"They were heading inside, when all of a sudden I lost them," Quil said. His face was a mask of worry as he stared at Seth and Nessie. "Sam never said they were phasing back."

"We have to go after them," Nessie said instantly.

"He told us not to," Seth pointed out, his face a mirror of the concern on Quil's.

"So what? We're supposed to just sit here and wait while everyone close to us is killed in there?" Nessie demanded.

"If we follow them the same thing could happen to us," Seth insisted.

"Sam is our leader, and he's not here right now," Quil interjected. "Nessie knows this place, we don't. We'll follow her orders while Sam is gone."

"We have to find them," Nessie declared. "All of us. We'll stick together. Seth and Quil, you two should phase in case Paul or Sam come back."

Quil and Seth obeyed, both rushing into the trees, and returning as two lovely giant wolves.

"Come on."

Nessie grabbed Nahuel's hand, pulling him up onto Seth's back, as the four of them set off through the woods, towards the shouts and screams. Towards the mystery.

Towards the unknown.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Nessie stopped Seth and Quil when they arrived at the entrance that the white wolf had shown her earlier. She leapt from Seth's back, wrenching open the trap door in the ground.

"Nahuel, stay out here with the wolves. You can't risk being caught again," she said.

Seth suddenly whimpered, shaking his head. Nessie frowned, watching as he nodded at the trapdoor.

"Seth, no. I don't want to lose any more of you," she replied.

Seth immediately ran off into the woods, returning moments later as a human, a worried look on his young face.

"I can't let you go in there alone," he said. "If Jacob is still alive, he would never forgive me."

Nessie stared at Seth, a new wave of respect and hope rushing through her heart as she gazed at him. She nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Quil and Nahuel, stay out here. I promise we'll come back for you."

"Please be careful," Nahuel said, eyeing Nessie worriedly.

"I lost you once before, Nahuel. I won't lose you again," Nessie assured him.

Nahuel hesitated for a moment, before nodding solemnly. Nessie turned to Seth, who was waiting expectantly.

"Let's go." And the two plunged down into the darkness.

They landed in the same concrete hallway, though this time it was completely dark, the few sparse bulbs having been shattered. A cold chill ran through the entire hall.

"I'm right here, Ness," Seth said comfortingly, mistaking Nessie's shivers for ones of fear rather than cold. Nessie grabbed Seth's hand tightly, beginning to feel her way through the darkness.

There were no lights anywhere as they continued. Where there had been pathetic bulbs dangling earlier, there was now nothing. The cold chill did not leave, as Nessie and Seth continued to march through the halls.

Voices could be heard coming from behind a door up ahead. Nessie quickly headed towards the sound, but Seth suddenly grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"We don't know who's in there," he whispered, eyeing the door cautiously.

"There's only one way to find out," Nessie replied.

And she stormed ahead, carefully opening the metal doors as she and Seth slipped inside the only lit room in the entire facility.

They found themselves in a room packed with people. At least one hundred of Enterprise's soldiers stood with their backs to the wall, all staring at something in the center of the room.

Nessie froze when she heard the voice bellowing from the center.

"My brothers and I were rather unhappy to learn that you have been harming our kind," Aro's cold, angry voice rang through the large room, bouncing off the walls and sending shivers down the spine of every human.

Nessie and Seth carefully squeezed their way through the crowd of men over towards a corner, as they continued to listen.

"We do not tolerate misconduct amongst our own kind," Aro continued loudly, "and we certainly do not tolerate it amongst humans."

"Leeches like you are the reason Enterprise was started!" a daring young man suddenly shouted.

Aro and his brothers whirled on the man so quickly that he shouted in fear. Caius grabbed the boy by the throat, dragging him to the center of the room, as Aro and Marcus followed, glaring at him disdainfully.

"And it is humans like you that make these sort of punishments necessary," Caius growled.

He yanked the young man's head back, exposing his neck to his brothers, who eyed it thirstily, leaning in slowly.

"I hope you were proud of your words, my child - because they were your last," Aro hissed.

"Aro, stop this."

All heads immediately turned to face the new speaker. Nessie and Seth both turned as well, their hearts pounding when they saw who it was.

"Carlisle," Aro said, completely dropping his malicious tone and terrible intents as he turned towards his old companion. "I am so glad you decided to drop by."

"We warned you of Enterprise so that you could inform the rest of our people. Not so you and your brothers could have a free dinner," Carlisle said, staring at Aro, who merely grinned in return.

"Of course, of course," he said pleasantly. "I do admire your faith in mankind, Carlisle. You always were an optimist." Aro chuckled contentedly, before letting out a sigh. "But alas, we cannot allow these humans to continue on here."

"Negotiations can be made," Carlisle said.

"We don't negotiate with bloodsuckers!" the same young man shouted from Caius's grip. Aro turned back to Carlisle, raising his shoulders in a shrug.

"Don't you see, Carlisle? There is no hope. If we do not take action, these humans will continue to harm our kind," he said, a tint of mock sadness in his tone.

"Killing them all is not the solution," Carlisle said.

"It may not be the _only _solution... but it is the most efficient," Aro said with another sick grin.

"My family and I have come to speak with the leaders of Enterprise," Carlisle declared, looking around the room carefully. "If a deal cannot be struck, then we can discuss further measures. But everyone has a price, Aro - whether it be in money, or lives."

"Perhaps we should see just how many lives it will take..." Caius growled, eyeing the young man in his grasp hungrily.

"Wait."

An older man, whom Nessie recognized as the Lieutenant from earlier, had suddenly stepped forward, raising his hands defensively, as he looked back and forth between Carlisle and Aro.

"We might be able to strike a peace agreement on this soil," he said.

"Our people do not reside solely on this soil, my friend," Aro replied, with a touch of arrogance in his tone as he eyed the man curiously.

"But our operation functions solely from Washington," the Lieutenant insisted. "We know of the Cullens-"

"Then you know that my family and I do not live off of human blood. We are no threat to you or the human population of Forks. So negotiating for our restraint is not something we are looking for," Carlisle said.

"Vampires that don't drink blood? Yeah, like I'd believe that for a second!" the young man in Caius's grasp laughed.

"I said we do not consume _human _blood," Carlisle pointed out.

"You live off of what then - animals?" the Lieutenant asked, curiously. Carlisle nodded.

"We have for over a century now," he confirmed. "I can assure you, not a single member of my family will harm a hair on any human's head."

"And what about them?" another young soldier cried, pointing at the Volturi.

"Carlisle does not speak for us," Aro said, a slight grin creeping at the edges of his mouth. "However, my brothers and I do not reside here in America."

"All right, if negotiating for human safety isn't an option, then what do you want?" the Lieutenant asked, eyeing Carlisle carefully.

"We ask that you release your current prisoners," Carlisle replied.

"The wolves?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes. All three of them," Carlisle said, nodding.

"How did you...?" the Lieutenant stuttered, staring at Carlisle in shock.

Instantly, Edward, Alice and Jasper appeared by Carlisle's side. All the men in the room edged back carefully, and Nessie and Seth crouched further back into the corner.

"We have our ways, as you have yours," Carlisle said calmly. "All we are asking is for the return of your prisoners in exchange for our leaving Washington."

"Why do you want the wolves?" the Lieutenant asked.

"We have struck up an alliance, and a close bond with this pack," Carlisle explained. "They are gentle, and none of them have harmed a single human either. You have no reason to keep them here."

"We don't keep them because we fear they will harm humans," the Lieutenant said suddenly. Edward had tensed, Alice and Jasper both moving in closer to his side. Aro too had stiffened.

"Well, it seems this Enterprise is more complex than we thought," he remarked.

"They're searching for wolves and half-breeds," Edward said, staring at the Lieutenant curiously. "They know about the prophecy."

"Now do you see that my brothers and I were not lying to you, Edward?" Aro asked, grinning a sickening smirk as he looked at the Cullens.

Edward remained silent as he continued to stare at the Lieutenant, ignoring Aro's remark.

"We have kidnaped the wolf and the half-breed for the good of mankind," the Lieutenant said firmly. "The prophecy states that their child will bring Doomsday. For over fifty years, Enterprise has dedicated itself to locating and eliminating any probable causes of this apocalypse."

"A noble goal," Carlisle said. "But you cannot assume that a child will definitely be produced."

"And you cannot assume that one will not," the Lieutenant countered.

"I do agree with your goals, my friend," Aro said, stepping carefully towards the older man. "However, I do not believe the situation lies within your hands."

"And what makes you think it lies within yours?" the Lieutenant demanded.

"This is a matter than can be discussed at another time," Edward said suddenly.

Carlisle, Aro and the Lieutenant all turned to him curiously. Edward's face remained stony and emotionless, as he stared only at Carlisle.

"No one leaves before we reach a negotiation," the Lieutenant stated.

"_You _are not giving the orders here," Caius spat angrily, glaring at the Lieutenant.

"My son makes a valid point. We do not need to keep all these men here to listen to us speak. Especially not when they are all so eager to share their own opinions," Carlisle stated calmly.

There was a moment of silence as all eyes carefully watched the Cullens, the Volturi, and the Lieutenant.

"I agree," Aro said, nodding once.

"As do I," the Lieutenant confirmed. "Men, you are to evacuate immediately."

All the men began filing silently out the double doors at the back of the room. Nessie and Seth quickly slipped into the crowd, silently heading towards the exit along with all the others.

"Stop all lab work, and leave the half-breed and the girl in their cells!" the Lieutenant shouted after the men.

Nessie froze, her heart beginning to pound, as Aro's quick shift echoed through her entire body.

"The half-breed... _and _the girl?" Aro repeated, a sick curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Yes," the Lieutenant continued obliviously. "We will not show preference to either the vampires or the wolves by letting the boy free because his family is here."

Nessie watched with wide eyes as Aro turned curiously to Edward, whose eyes were just as wide. A look of terror crossed his face as he stared back at Aro. Carlisle looked between the two silently, measuring each of their stances.

"Is there a problem?" the Lieutenant asked, frowning at Edward and Aro cautiously.

"No," Edward said immediately. But Aro's twisted grin sent a sinking feeling through Nessie's stomach.

"Just an interesting twist, that's all," he remarked, not taking his eyes from Edward as he spoke.

"Seth, we have to get out of here," Nessie hissed, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"What's happening?" Nessie could hear the Lieutenant's voice demand, as she frantically dragged Seth through the crowded doorway.

"Nothing that concerns you, my friend," Aro's voice replied.

Nessie allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips as it became clear that Aro was not going to expose her to Enterprise.

Of course. The Volturi wanted she and Jacob for themselves.

Nessie and Seth had successfully made it through the doorway, and broken free from the mass of soldiers, quickly scampering into another nearby corner.

"You need to get back to Quil and Nahuel," she whispered.

"What about you?" Seth demanded.

"I'm going to find Jacob," Nessie replied.

"Not alone," Seth insisted.

"Seth, please - you need to warn Nahuel. Get him out of here," Nessie pleaded.

"And what if they catch you?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry about me," Nessie hissed.

Seth hesitated, looking down at the long parade of Enterprise soldiers before turning back to Nessie.

"What about Edward and Carlisle?" he asked.

"They seem to be in control of things," Nessie assured him. "Go, Seth. Now."

Just as Seth was about to take off, a young solider came shoving the opposite way through the crowd, causing all the men to shout angrily.

"A prisoner has escaped!" he was screaming loudly. "There's been a breakout! The half-breed... he's gone!"

"Oh crap," Seth muttered.

"Come on," Nessie hissed, grabbing Seth's hand, as they both took off down the opposite hall.

They turned down a dark, empty stretch of hallway, searching frantically for any sign of an exit.

"We have to get out of here," Seth said, pounding on the walls desperately.

"No, you need to save yourself," Nessie insisted. "Keep looking for a door!"

"Hey!"

A deep voice bellowed from behind them, and footsteps could be heard shortly after. Nessie and Seth began to run, pounding on the walls hysterically.

"Stop!" the voice shouted. "HELP! I found fugitives!"

There was a gunshot, and Seth let out a horrible yelp as he tumbled to the ground. Nessie gasped.

"_Seth_!"

But it was too late. Three large men had caught up to them, two of them grabbing Seth's limp body. The third wrapped his arms around Nessie's small frame, tossing her over his shoulder.

"No!" she screamed. "Seth! SETH!"

But there was no response, as the looming double doors returned to Nessie's view, and the strong arms carried her inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Nessie was thrown down on the ground before Carlisle, Edward, Aro and the Lieutenant. Alice, Jasper, Marcus and Caius watched curiously from afar.

"Lieutenant, we found these two in the west hall," the large soldier who had carried Nessie in reported.

Edward's eyes were wide with terror as he stared at his daughter. Carlisle was struggling to keep a stoic expression. Aro remained completely indifferent. The Lieutenant looked perplexed as he stared at Nessie and the gasping, bleeding Seth.

"Sergeant, what is this?" he demanded.

"They must have broken in, sir," the Sergeant replied. "We caught them trying to escape."

"Impossible. There is no way two teenagers could have simply broken into Enterprise," the Lieutenant snapped.

"Then perhaps they had help," the Sergeant said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

The Lieutenant stared at him curiously for a moment, as though something were occurring to him for the first time.

"Locate Officer Cody James immediately, and escort him to me," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," the Sergeant replied, marching from the room along with his fellow officers.

Nessie resisted the urge to cry out in Cody's defense, instead squeezing her eyes shut and curling into a pathetic ball.

"What is your name?" the Lieutenant demanded, frowning down at her.

Nessie looked up, her brown eyes wide with fear.

_Lie._

Edward's voice suddenly filled her mind. She fought the urge to turn and look at her father, and instead opened her mouth to speak.

"Brianna Collins," she blurted out. Her family did not move a muscle, nor did Aro.

_Good._

Nessie continued to stare at the Lieutenant, refusing to react to her father's voice, though it calmed her greatly.

"Brianna, how did you get in here?" the Lieutenant asked.

_Keep going._

"My friend and I were goofing around in the woods. Y'know, a Halloween prank," Nessie invented, motioning to her ridiculous gown as she said so. "All of a sudden he hit this metal door in the ground. I told him not to open it, but he did. We both fell in, and panicked."

"What were you doing so far out in the woods by yourselves?" the Lieutenant asked skeptically.

"We were trying to hide from our friends. Scare them a bit. We got carried away," Nessie said, staring up at the Lieutenant innocently. "Are you going to hurt me?"

The Lieutenant stared down at Nessie silently for a long moment.

"You're safe," he finally said. "But this is no place for you and your friends."

_You need to get out of here._

"Please - he's bleeding," Nessie said quickly, turning to Seth, who was lying on the floor only feet away, moaning. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"My men will escort the two of you to the nearest hospital," the Lieutenant said. "Brianna, you are not to speak of this to anyone else. Is that clear?"

"I don't even know what this is," Nessie insisted.

"As it should be," the Lieutenant said firmly. "Men! Take this young lady and her friend to Forks General."

Just as the three men from earlier began marching back into the room, two others came bolting through the doors.

"Lieutenant, we found the prisoner just outside the entrance, with one of the wolves. The wolf got away, but we caught this one."

Nessie's heart skipped three beats as Nahuel was thrown down before her. He stared up at the scene around him in shock, before his eyes landed on Nessie.

"Renesmee!" he exclaimed, in relief.

The Lieutenant instantly whirled around, staring at Nessie intently. She winced, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What did you just call her?" he demanded, turning back to Nahuel, who seemed frozen with fear. "_What is her name_?"

"Renesmee," Nahuel squeaked out nervously.

"That's very interesting... isn't it, _Brianna_?" the Lieutenant sneered, staring at Nessie.

Nessie waited, but her father's voice did not fill her mind again. He was struck speechless, and she was trapped.

"If you'll pardon my intrusion, Lieutenant," Aro spoke up suddenly, "I do not see why the foolish antics of some human children should distract us from our current negotiations."

"I agree," Carlisle chimed in quickly.

"You have both proven very eager to get this deal over and done with tonight, men," the Lieutenant snapped, turning to face Carlisle and Aro. "Which makes me wonder - who exactly are you trying to protect?"

"Are you humans always so paranoid?" Marcus droned from the corner.

"We are when escaped prisoners are brought to us claiming relations to mysterious teenaged girls who cannot remember their own names," the Lieutenant snapped, turning back to Nessie angrily.

"She's an innocent human girl, what threat could she possibly pose to your operation?" Carlisle reasoned.

"I find it interesting how freely you all toss around the word human in front of a girl who supposedly knows nothing of this operation or what we deal with," the Lieutenant said suddenly, staring at Carlisle and Aro sternly.

"Don't harm her."

Edward had stepped forward, glaring at the Lieutenant with a fury Nessie had rarely seen in his beautiful eyes. Alice and Jasper stepped to his side, and Nessie knew that Jasper was attempting to calm him down.

"So you finally accept a claim over this girl," the Lieutenant remarked, eyeing Edward curiously. "Who is she to you? A potential sister? Another Isabella Swan?"

A growl tore from Edward's throat, and Jasper reached out a hand, placing it on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, that's right. We know all about the Cullen family, including it's most recent member," the Lieutenant continued, glaring at Edward. "This must be the young girl you've been keeping in your home, just waiting to turn her into one more of you."

"We would never harm her unwillingly," Carlisle said, glancing ever so subtly at Nessie.

"Why would anyone willingly choose an eternity as the living dead?" the Lieutenant demanded.

"I love the Cullens like my family," Nessie said, quickly picking up on Carlisle's facade. "They treat me like a daughter. I want to be with them forever."

"You have been severely brainwashed, my child," the Lieutenant said.

"No, I haven't," Nessie said loudly, standing now as she glared at the Lieutenant.

"Please, you know my family is not dangerous," Carlisle said, stepping towards the Lieutenant. "We will leave by tomorrow morning. Just set the wolves free, that's all we ask."

"And why should a coven of vampires ask for such a favor?" the Lieutenant demanded, frowning at Carlisle.

"I already told you, we have an alliance with their pack," Carlisle said wearily.

"An alliance between vampires and wolves is unheard of," the Lieutenant stated. "Unless dire circumstances brought them together. Circumstances unforseen by anyone but a _prophet_."

"Very well then," Aro said suddenly. His words left as an almost bored sigh. "Congratulations. You have seen through the pitiful excuses that the Cullen family have insisted upon throwing at you for the past half an hour."

"And what part do you have in all of this?" the Lieutenant asked, turning to Aro curiously.

"My brothers and I share your goal of ending this prophecy before it begins. We came to Washington last Spring with the intention of terminating the causes of this probable Doomsday. However, we were unaware that two possible combinations existed in the world."

"We have the wolf girl and the half-breed boy," the Lieutenant said, frowning.

"And you also have the wolf boy and the half-breed girl," Aro remarked, his eyes landing on Nessie.

"Aro!" Carlisle exclaimed, a disturbing rage echoing from his always calm voice.

"You cannot hide it any longer, Carlisle. The human had it figured out several of your pathetic lies ago," Aro snapped back.

The Lieutenant was now staring at Nessie in a mixture of curiosity and wonder. Nessie glared back, carefully stepping away from him.

"Of course," he muttered, beginning to pace around her. "I should have seen it from the beginning. You lived with the coven, though you appeared human... you traveled with the boy from the pack... Officer James knew the moment he got you here tonight, and he helped you escape before anyone could learn the truth."

"Cody doesn't know anything," Nessie said.

"I am growing quite tired of your lies, young lady," the Lieutenant snapped, stopping his pacing and glaring at Nessie. "Officer James was doomed the moment he accepted your case. There is nothing you can say to protect him now."

"We are disregarding the matter at hand," Aro said.

"The matter at hand is simple. We have four possible causes of the apocalypse - we kill them all," the Lieutenant stated.

"No!" Nahuel cried.

"Silence!" the Lieutenant snapped.

"You will not kill anyone tonight," Aro said coldly.

"And why is that?" the Lieutenant growled.

"These children are not yours to kill," Aro replied.

"You want the half-breed leeches for yourself?" the Lieutenant asked in disgust.

"We want all four of the children, no arguments. And you will hand them over to us," Aro said confidently.

"I don't think so," the Lieutenant snorted.

"Aro, what do you think you are doing?" Carlisle hissed. Aro turned to him, a cold look on his face.

"I am gaining your granddaughter a few extra hours, Carlisle. You should be thanking me," he growled in return.

"Sergeant, bring the wolves here," the Lieutenant commanded. "They are not to be separated from the half-breeds from now on, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the Sergeant said, nodding as he and the other officers quickly marched from the room.

Seth suddenly let out a terrible moan from where he lay bleeding on the ground. Nessie knelt down beside him, stroking his head.

"He's losing too much blood," she muttered. She looked up at the Lieutenant imploringly. "Please - he's an innocent boy, and he's going to die. You have to let him go."

"No one leaves until matters here are settled," the Lieutenant said firmly.

"He has nothing to do with this!" Nessie cried.

"I would keep quiet if I were you, girl," the Lieutenant commanded.

"Do _not _speak to my daughter that way," Edward growled menacingly, stepping towards the Lieutenant.

"Your daughter?" the Lieutenant repeated curiously. "That's very interesting..."

"If you so much as touch her, I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb!" Edward threatened, barring his fangs dangerously.

"Now, now Edward. There is no need for such threats. Your daughter is not going to die tonight," Aro said calmly.

"For God's sake, you don't know anything!" the Lieutenant shouted.

"On the contrary, my friend. We know far more than you could ever hope to," Aro remarked with a smirk.

Nessie quickly glanced over at Alice, who looked just as terrified as the rest of her family. Of course she did - she was just as much in the dark as anyone else concerning Nessie and Jacob.

The doors suddenly burst open, and several of the officers marched back in, dragging behind them Leah Clearwater... and Jacob Black.

Nessie's heart leapt into her throat as Jacob was thrown down before her. His beautiful face was red with scratch marks and scars, his bare chest covered in what appeared to be healing whip-lashes.

But he was alive.

Jacob's eyes widened in horror when he spotted Nessie, leaning over Seth's bloody body only feet away.

"_Nessa_," he cried out, almost in pain.

"Stay away from each other!" the Lieutenant barked immediately, glaring at Nessie and Jacob.

Leah was thrown down beside Jacob, collapsing to the floor in weakness. Her long dark hair was matted and snarled, and her clothes were torn and dirty. She had obviously put up a fight. She too looked as though a whip had gotten the best of her. She stared up at the Cullens and the Volturi with sad, sullen eyes.

"Very well," the Lieutenant said, nodding curtly to his officers. "Here are the four possible causes of Doomsday."

"They are innocent teenagers," Carlisle said desperately.

"Hardly," the Lieutenant spat, glaring around at Nessie, Jacob, Nahuel and Leah.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" Leah croaked, looking up at the Lieutenant with a passionate hatred.

"No, they are not," Aro replied casually.

"And just what exactly are you proposing as a solution?" the Lieutenant demanded, whirling on Aro.

"You will hand over these four children to my brothers and I. The Cullens will leave Washington by morning, and my family will return to our home in Volterra. You will never see any of us again for as long as you live," Aro stated.

"In exchange for _what_?" the Lieutenant snarled.

"Your life, and the lives of every man involved in Enterprise," Aro replied. The Lieutenant stared at Aro in disbelief for a moment.

"You're telling me that if we don't hand over these four to you, you're going to kill every single one of my men?" he asked slowly.

"And yourself," Aro added. "All that can easily be avoided by allowing these four children to walk out of here tonight."

The Lieutenant let out a loud, cold laugh. His cackle rang through the large room, bouncing off the colorless gray walls with a harsh _pang_.

"You're bluffing," he snorted. "There are seven of you, four of whom do not kill humans. You expect me to believe that three of you can take out an entire army of men in one night?"

"Most likely in one hour," Aro confirmed.

"You're ridiculous!" the Lieutenant shouted. Aro sighed.

"I had rather hoped to avoid a massacre tonight. They make me so tired," he said, turning to Marcus and Caius, who had begun edging forward slowly.

The Lieutenant's laugh had died away, as he now stared at Aro, Caius and Marcus with a newfound curiosity. Their calm demeanor seemed to disturb him, as the thought that their words might hold some truth finally seemed to occur to him.

"You couldn't," he uttered, eyeing the three brothers nervously.

"Oh, but we could," Aro said.

"I have seen the Volturi brothers bring entire cities to ruin in under an hour. I can assure you, they are not bluffing," Carlisle confirmed solemnly.

"You," the Lieutenant said suddenly, turning to Carlisle. "You, who is so protective of humans - you would allow this?"

"I wish to avoid it as much as you do," Carlisle assured him. "All we ask is that you leave the children in our possession."

"So you can nurture them, and care for them? Encourage them to grow older and bring the end of the earth as we know it?" the Lieutenant demanded. "Why should I trust you to deal with this situation?"

"Because we care about this planet just as much as any human. We live here too," Carlisle replied.

"You don't live. You sit, and wait for the next century to arrive," the Lieutenant growled. "You spend your miserable existence killing and regretting, forever imagining what life could have been. Trapped for eternity at an age you did not choose. Damned with exquisite beauty that cannot be shared. Incredible strength that must be hidden. No, you and your kind do not _live _here on earth - you exist. An existence that could be ended quickly as the world crashes down around you and everything you know."

"No, we don't live," Edward said suddenly. "We were all unjustly robbed of our lives at young ages, and every day we must remember what we lost, and suffer. So how could we dare to rob more young, innocent people of their lives? You believe that we would bring the end of the world, preventing so many humans from ever growing and living life, when we were all stripped of such a privilege ourselves? We may be dead, but we are not soulless."

The Lieutenant remained silent for a long moment, as Edward stood staring at him firmly.

"What exactly do you plan to do with the children?" he finally asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Renesmee and Jacob are our responsibility. They know the consequences of their actions. They will never cause the apocalypse," Carlisle assured him.

"You can't know that," the Lieutenant argued.

"Yes, we can," Alice said, stepping forward. The Lieutenant frowned, and Carlisle placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice has the ability to see certain events before they occur," he explained. "If the apocalypse were to come from my decision, she would see it."

"The future?" the Lieutenant repeated curiously. "You're telling me that you have abilities beyond even those of the average vampire?"

"Some of my family members are gifted, yes," Carlisle confirmed.

"So you experiment on your coven, like some kind of mad scientist?" the Lieutenant asked, his tone dripping with disgust.

"No, I do nothing of the sort-" Carlisle insisted, shocked by the Lieutenant's accusations.

"You leeches get more and more twisted with every minute!" the Lieutenant exploded suddenly. "I have had enough of your lies and excuses! These children are a threat to mankind. And frankly, I do not trust a strange coven of vampires who claim that they do not drink human blood, associate themselves with a wolf pack, and have 'special gifts'!"

"We have done nothing to lose your trust," Carlisle said firmly.

"You have done nothing to gain it!" the Lieutenant shouted.

He whirled around, grabbing Nessie and forcefully tossing her into the arms of a nearby officer. He did the same with Nahuel, as two other officers immediately dragged Jacob and Leah up off the ground.

"Have them all executed immediately," he barked.

The four officers stood staring at him for a moment, as though questioning his command.

"That is an _order_!" the Lieutenant bellowed.

"No!" Nahuel shouted, as they were dragged towards the door.

"Jacob!" Nessie screamed, reaching out her hand to Jacob, who stretched out his in return.

"Let go of her!" Edward screeched, flying across the room towards the officers. But Caius and Marcus restrained him.

"Do not get involved, Edward. I do not want any casualties from our side," Aro warned.

"Aro, _no_," Carlisle uttered, a look of terror crossing his face.

"If we do not act, your granddaughter and her wolf are going to be killed," Aro replied.

"There has to be a way-" Carlisle insisted.

"They refuse to negotiate. There _is_ no other way," Aro said firmly. "My brothers, our time has come."

"No!"

In an instant, Carlisle was thrown across the room, smashing through the far wall, and several other walls behind it.

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed, as she, Jasper and Edward immediately took off after their father.

Aro, Marcus and Caius turned to the Lieutenant, who was looking after his officers with a pleased expression. The three brothers closed in around him slowly...

"You should have listened to me earlier, my friend... for your own good."

* * *

All four of the children fought and struggled relentlessly to break free from the Enterprise officers. But Nessie and Nahuel were not strong enough, and Jacob and Leah were bound by their chains.

"Nessa!" Jacob shouted, finally managing to grab Nessie's hand as they were dragged down the narrow halls.

"Jacob, I thought I would never see you again," Nessie cried, clinging to his hand. "I thought... you were..."

"It's okay, Ness. I'm okay," Jacob interrupted quickly, as Nessie could no longer finish her sentence.

The officers attempted to pry Jacob and Nessie apart, but they clung to each other desperately.

"Nessie, I want you to marry me!" Jacob cried frantically, staring at Nessie imploringly.

Nessie was nearly sobbing now as the officers attempted to tear her hand from Jacob's.

"Jacob!" she cried, her beautiful brown eyes contorted into sadness. "_Jacob_!"

The officers had finally torn Nessie and Jacob apart. Nessie let out a terrible scream, and Jacob thrashed his chains at the officer who was dragging him, hitting him square in the knees. The officer retaliated by punching Jacob in the face - only angering him more.

"Jacob!" Leah shouted, sensing what was coming next.

"None of you try anything funny!" the officer carrying Leah shouted, eyeing Jacob cautiously.

"Let's take them out back," the officer carrying Nahuel suggested, jerking his head down the dark hall.

The four officers dragged the children through the dark halls of Enterprise, as they continued to fight and scream.

"I'll _kill _you!" Leah screamed, thrashing incessantly in the officer's grasp.

"Get out there!" the officer bellowed, roughly kicking through a hidden metal door and throwing Leah out onto the ground.

Nessie, Jacob and Nahuel were thrown down in succession, all hitting the hard frost-bitten dirt painfully.

"Please, I beg you. Take my life in place of theirs," Nahuel pleaded, clasping his hands imploringly as he stared up at the officer.

"We're killing all of you lousy monsters!" the officer barked, slapping Nahuel across the face, and knocking him backwards.

"Nahuel!" Nessie cried.

Leah lunged at the officer who had slapped Nahuel, tackling him to the ground and beginning to beat him mercilessly.

"Leah! Stop!" Jacob shouted, grabbing Leah and pulling her away from the officer, as the other three officers helped to drag their comrade out of her grasp.

"_I could kill you all right now_!" Leah shrieked, frantically kicking and flailing in Jacob's arms as she snarled at the officers.

One of the officers suddenly whipped out a gun, aiming it at Leah and cocking the barrel. Everyone fell immediately silent.

"You had better shut up, or this won't be so painless," the officer threatened.

A terrified shout from inside the building caused them all to stop, staring at the open metal door before them.

"What the hell was that?" one officer demanded, eyeing the door nervously.

"That was the Lieutenant," another officer cried.

"We should go in there..." the oldest officer said, beginning to step towards the door.

"No!" the one with the gun shouted, flinging out his arm in front of his comrade. "We have a job to take care of here."

"The Lieutenant is in trouble," the older officer said firmly.

"He wants these freaks _dead_," the other officer spat. There was a look of utter hysteria in his eyes. Even bloodlust.

"Man, there's trouble inside - forget the kids," one of the other officers pleaded.

"NO!" the hysterical young man shouted. "These monsters are going to end the world if we don't stop them! They have to _die_!"

Footsteps could be heard running down the halls, towards the door. The three older officers stood staring at the young man with the gun.

"Chris, just step away," the oldest one commanded.

"_Stop it_!"

The young man suddenly grabbed Nessie, shoving her to the ground forcefully, and aiming his gun directly at her head.

"NO!" Nahuel shouted, dashing forward, only to have two officers grab his arms and restrain him.

"JACOB!" Leah screamed.

One swift shredding sound tore through the air, followed immediately by a hideous growl, and more shouts as two of the officers were thrown into the air.

The footsteps had reached the door, and it came flying open just as the officer cocked the gun aimed at Nessie...

"_NO_!"

And pulled the trigger.

* * *

Aro, Marcus and Caius had surrounded the Lieutenant the moment the Cullens had disappeared. The Lieutenant stood frozen, staring around at them nervously.

"What's wrong with you? We are doing exactly what you yourselves plan to eventually do," he said, frowning at the circling brothers.

"That is not the case, my friend. We care not for the salvation of mankind. In fact, we care solely for its destruction," Aro replied, eyeing the Lieutenant no longer with anger, but with hunger.

"What are you talking about?" the Lieutenant demanded, looking around frantically at the Volturi brothers, who had begun to circle more quickly.

"We know that this child will be born. And we intend for it to fall into our hands," Aro said.

"You're going to allow this to happen?" the Lieutenant shouted, eyeing them in horror.

"We are certain that it will," Aro confirmed, nodding. "And we will train this incredible child to do exactly what it is meant to do: destroy mankind."

"If the world is destroyed, you'll go with it!" the Lieutenant yelled.

"The prophecy states that the child will bring the end of _mankind _- not the planet," Aro remarked.

The Lieutenant was staring at them now with a mixture of horror and disgust, as realization slowly hit.

"You plan to use this child... to kill all the humans," he uttered.

"Yes," Aro said, nodding again. "So as we see it, we're just getting a head start."

"Wh-"

In an instant, the three brothers had pounced on the Lieutenant. With a horrifying scream, he disappeared under their dark robes.

Almost as quickly as the Volturi had swarmed, they came flying back. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper stood before each brother, as Alice knelt beside the Lieutenant, who lay on the ground, shaking with fear.

"The Volturi were once the most respected coven of vampires in the entire world. It's disheartening to see how quickly the monarchy has crumbled," Carlisle growled, glaring at Aro.

"This is no empty threat, Carlisle. That child is meant to bring about the end of mankind. It has been written in the prophecies since the time of the ancient Egyptians. It is destined to be," Aro stated.

"The ancient Egyptians also wrote that all the Cold Ones survive solely off of the killing of human beings," Carlisle remarked.

"You and your family have been anomalies amongst our people for over a century now, it is true. My brothers and I have not always been in support of your ways, but we accepted that that was how you wished to live. _This _is not a personal choice of yours or anyone else's, Carlisle - this is the future," Aro said, staring at Carlisle intently. "My family and I have our beliefs, just as you have yours. We believe that this child is meant to bring about the end of the human race so that our people may thrive. And we will be there to help."

"We can't let you do that," Carlisle said firmly.

"You cannot stop us," Aro replied, with a misplaced air of sadness in his tone.

A succession of shouts and screams from somewhere outside caused all of the Cullens to turn anxiously towards the door.

"Renesmee," Edward uttered.

"I cannot let you kill this man," Carlisle continued, staring at Aro.

"If not him, it will only be another, somewhere else," Aro replied. "There is no hope, Carlisle. You cannot save them all. You would be better off trying to save your own."

Another terrible scream sent Edward flying to the doors, Alice and Jasper close behind. Carlisle hesitated, staring at Aro.

"Leave my granddaughter alone," he uttered imploringly. "Please."

"I am afraid that is not a choice, my dear friend. It is the future."

The sound of a gunshot tore Carlisle from his conference with Aro, sending him too flying towards the door, leaving the Volturi brothers behind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Jacob phased back from his wolf form instantly, as Nahuel wrenched himself from the grasp of the shocked officers, all of whom stood staring at the scene before them in horror.

Nessie was frozen on the ground, Cody James' crimson-spattered body lying helplessly before her, where only seconds earlier he had dove to take the bullet meant for her.

"... Cody!" Nessie stuttered, frantically scooping him into her arms, and lifting up his head. "Oh no... no, no, no..."

Blood flowed from Cody's chest onto the beautiful white fabric of Nessie's gown. He let out a moan of pain as he reached his hand towards her.

"Nessa..." he uttered.

"I'm here," Nessie whispered, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Are you all right?" Cody managed to croak out.

"Cody, you saved my life," Nessie uttered, staring down at Cody in shock.

"I had to," Cody croaked. A painful gasp followed his words.

Edward, Alice and Jasper had appeared at the metal door. Edward immediately threw himself down beside Nessie, though her eyes were fixed only on Cody.

"Carlisle," she choked desperately, tearing her eyes away from Cody and looking wildly around the group surrounding her. "Where is Carlisle?"

Carlisle appeared almost on cue, a shell-shocked expression on his face as he took in the scene around him.

"What...?" he trailed off, as his eyes landed on Cody.

"He's _dying_," Nessie cried frantically, "Carlisle please - you have to save him."

"It's too late," Cody gasped.

"No!" Nessie shouted. "Don't _say _that."

Carlisle was already examining the bullet-wound. A grim look remained plastered on his face.

"The bullet went through his heart. He's already lost a considerable amount of blood..." he said.

"We can get him to a hospital," Jacob said, crouching down beside Nessie and Cody. "We can run-"

"No, we can't move him that much. He'd never make it," Carlisle interjected.

"Carlisle," Nessie uttered, staring up at him through tear-filled eyes. "He's _dying_."

Carlisle understood instantly what Nessie was implying, but before he could respond, Alice had grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head.

"It won't work, Carlisle," she said. Carlisle stared back at Nessie sadly.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," he whispered.

Nessie let out a choked sob, wrapping her arms around Cody desperately. Cody carefully reached out his hand again, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

His voice was barely audible now, only a little more than a whisper. Nessie looked down at his face. It was serene.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Don't be. I had to come back for you, Nessa," Cody insisted.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"I love you," Cody croaked.

"Cody..." Nessie uttered through her tears.

"I know... you love Jacob," Cody continued, struggling now just to speak. "And I know... he'll take care of you."

"Cody, please - hold on," Nessie pleaded.

"Thank you for letting me know how love feels... before..."

Cody's words trailed off, as he let out a whimper of pain. Nessie was sobbing as she gently stroked his face.

"Cody," she whispered.

She lowered her face to his, gently pressing their lips together. Cody reached his hand up, stroking her cheek before she pulled away, her face wet with tears as she stared down at him.

"I love you, Nessa," he whispered. "Thank you."

No one moved a muscle as Cody's hand fell limp, gently hitting the ground. His eyes closed carefully, as his gasping breaths stopped... and there was silence.

Nessie let out a terrible sob, hugging Cody's body tightly. Jacob knelt at her side, resting his hand on her back. Edward was on her other side, watching but not touching her, as she cried for her friend.

Leah, Nahuel, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle quickly made their distance. The officers had all run in fear. All except the one with the gun.

He stood, staring in horror at the sight before him. His own comrade, dead by his bullet.

"What an unexpected turn of events."

Aro, Caius and Marcus were hovering just outside of the metal doors of Enterprise, staring at the scene before them in fascination. Aro's eyes seemed to be filled with genuine sadness as he watched Nessie cradle the dead boy in her blood-covered arms.

"It is a pity. He was so young," he said in his cold, high pitched voice.

"Leave," Edward growled, glowering menacingly at the three brothers.

"We will go," Aro said, nodding. "We shall return again soon, though. For this is only the beginning."

And in an instant, the Volturi were gone. Just as they disappeared, the Lieutenant came bursting through the door.

"What is happen-"

He stopped immediately, all color rushing from his face as he looked from the terrified officer, gun in hand, to Cody's limp body in Nessie's arms. Carlisle stood, staring at him dangerously.

"A teenage boy is dead because of you and your operation," he said, keeping a level tone despite the amount of fury in his face. "You have trained these boys to become ruthless killers. And now they will pay the consequences."

"I... I..." the Lieutenant stuttered, unable to take his eyes from Cody's body.

"Enterprise was started to protect the human populace - that has failed. Your organization's purpose has become twisted from protection into murder. There are no threats here in Washington now except for yourselves," Carlisle stated.

The Lieutenant was speechless as he stared at Carlisle, then looked back at Cody's body yet again.

Carlisle turned back to Leah and Nahuel, who were staring at the scene before them in shock.

"The wolves and my children are coming with me," he continued, a softer tone to his voice now. "We know the prophecy, and we know how to prevent it. You are never to come after us again."

The Lieutenant merely nodded, unable to form any words in response.

"Alice, get Leah and Nahuel out of here. Jasper, you need to find Sam and Paul. They went to free Embry from the prison down in the basement about an hour ago. I don't know if they were successful," Carlisle commanded, sweeping back over towards his family. "Jacob, get Seth to the nearest hospital."

Alice and Jasper immediately got to work, as Alice carefully led Leah and Nahuel back through the forest, and Jasper ran back inside Enterprise. Jacob hesitated, staring at Nessie and Cody.

"Jacob, Seth's life is in danger. We do not need to lose anyone else tonight," Carlisle said firmly.

Jacob nodded, finally tearing his gaze from Nessie and running back through the metal doors.

Carlisle knelt beside Edward, who had reached out a cold hand to rest on his daughter's shoulder.

"Edward," he whispered.

"I'll take care of her," Edward replied, not taking his eyes from Nessie as he spoke.

Carlisle nodded, standing and gazing one last time around the terrible scene. The Lieutenant and the young officer remained frozen in terror.

"Both of you - leave," Carlisle barked, before sweeping out of the forest himself.

The Lieutenant turned, walking as if possessed back towards the metal doors. The officer with the gun remained frozen still, as if stuck in a trance.

"Officer," the Lieutenant called, his voice cracking with emotion.

The officer hesitated... before dropping the gun, and slowly following the Lieutenant into the building.

Nessie's sobs had dissolved into silence. Edward moved beside her, reaching his arm around her shoulders carefully. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Edward welcomed her into his arms, hugging her as her tears ran down his jacket.

They remained that way for what felt like hours: father and daughter, mourning the death of the sole reason that they were still together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Edward and Nessie walked through the front door of the Cullens' home just as the sun was rising on the first day of November.

Bella was instantly in the foyer, staring at her daughter as she stood in the doorway, her blood-covered wedding gown creating a ghostly image as the rising sun shone through the door behind her.

The expression on her beautiful face was one of utter misery.

Bella opened her arms, and Nessie slowly stumbled towards them, allowing herself to fall into her mother's grasp. Bella wrapped her embrace around her daughter's small frame, and Nessie hugged back, though she had no tears left to shed.

Edward wrapped his arms around both Bella and Nessie, and Nessie closed her eyes, disappearing into her parents' love.

"Let's go back to the cottage," Edward said softly.

"Wait," Nessie said, pulling out of the hug, and staring at her parents worriedly. "How is Seth? And Leah? Where are Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper? Did everyone make it back?"

"Everyone is fine," Bella assured her. "Alice and Jasper are here. Carlisle is at the hospital with Jacob, Leah, Sue and Charlie. They're staying with Seth today."

"And Embry? Did they find him?" Nessie asked.

"Sam and Paul were able to free Embry from Enterprise last night while the Volturi had everyone distracted. He's back in La Push right now," Bella confirmed.

"And the Volturi - they're gone?" Nessie asked, staring at her father now.

"They are," Edward said, nodding.

"They'll be back," Nessie said morosely.

Edward hesitated for a moment, Aro's words floating in his mind as he stared at his daughter.

"Yes, they will," he confirmed.

"You don't need to worry about that now," Bella hushed, stroking Nessie's curls. "Let's go back to the cottage. You need to rest."

"Why did they come back?"

Both Edward and Bella had stopped, turning to face their daughter curiously now.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle, Alice, Jasper - why did they come back?" Nessie asked.

"We never left."

Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Bella and Edward. The entire Cullen family stood behind her.

"But... you-" Nessie uttered.

"I knew what was going to happen at Enterprise before you even came back to the house," Alice explained. "We needed you to believe that we had left so you would return to find Nahuel."

"You mean... you were never really leaving?" Nessie asked. Alice shook her head.

"Of course not," she continued. "Right after we left, we contacted Aro and the Volturi to tell them about Enterprise. Unfortunately, they took that as an invitation, and that's when the plan fell apart."

"Alice and Jasper went to warn the pack that you and Nahuel would be in the woods while Edward and I set out to locate Enterprise," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Renesmee. But we had to make sure you went back."

"I understand," Nessie said, a small swell of relief filling her heart as she realized that her family was really still there.

"You didn't think we would actually leave you behind, did you?" Emmett asked.

"You should have," Nessie insisted. "You still should. Things are only going to get more dangerous."

"Danger will follow us wherever we are," Bella reasoned.

"But we stand a better chance if we're together," Carlisle added.

Nessie looked around at her family, all of whom were staring at her lovingly. And she knew it was true. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Nahuel... he's back," she said. Alice smiled.

"Zafrina and Huilen are flying in from South America right now to be with him. He's sleeping up in Jasper's room," she explained.

"He's okay?" Nessie asked.

"He will be," Alice confirmed, somewhat sadly.

Nessie nodded, the image of Nahuel's emaciated body standing solemnly in the moonlight filling her mind.

"You should try to get some sleep too, Nessie. You've been up for hours," Esme said.

"And you should change out of that," Alice added softly.

Nessie looked down at the blood-spattered wedding gown that hung from her pale frame. What had once been a symbol of beauty and purity was now a reminder of the massacre of her best friend. She ran her hand carefully across the crimson-stained gown, a wave of sadness rushing through her heart.

"Come on," Edward muttered, wrapping his arm around her quickly, and beginning to head towards the door.

Once they were back outside in the cold, Edward wrapped his jacket around Nessie's shoulders. He kissed her head.

"It's done now," he whispered gently.

Nessie looked off into the woods. In the distance she could see the figure of a beautiful white wolf. It sat serenely, staring at her with it's wide blue eyes. Watching over her.

"No. This is just the beginning."


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a chilly, gray afternoon as usual in Forks. A light drizzle fell on the crowds of mourners all gathered to pay their final respects to Cody James.

Cody's parents and family sat front and center as the priest spoke of his intelligence and talent, and sent multitudes of prayers up to Heaven in his honor. Scattered amongst the crowd were Cody's friends and classmates. Griffin and Bree sat side by side. Amanda, Kristin and the cheerleading squad sad together in the far back. Chuck Craven and all of Cody's lacrosse teammates sat up front. Not a single Enterprise officer was present.

Chief Charlie Swan got up to say a few words before taking his seat beside his wife and her family. Seth was already completely healed, though both he and Leah wore looks of misery as they listened to the priest continue his sermon.

Nessie and Jacob sat at Charlie's other side. They did not hold hands or embrace as they stared solemnly at the shining photograph of Cody that sat atop the coffin hovering just a few feet above the large, looming grave.

Hundreds of citizens of Forks had gathered to say goodbye to the handsome, talented young lacrosse star that had been so cruelly taken from his young life by an accidental gang shooting on Halloween.

The priest finished his closing sermon, and Cody's parents approached the coffin slowly.

Cody's mother was a picture of agony, her small frame nearly doubled over in sadness as she carefully placed a white rose atop the wooden coffin. Cody's father held an air of silent misery, as the true cause of his son's death remained a terrible secret that he would bear forever. He carefully placed a red rose beside his wife's, and with it, a small golden star.

The cemetery was filled with sniffs and sobs as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Students of St. Bridget's Academy all began resting flowers beside the cold, gray tombstone as their classmate was laid to rest.

Nessie stood, the white rose in her hand shaking as she stepped towards the stone cold memoriam. Jacob's warm hand was instantly on her back, encouraging her to move forward.

She took a deep breath, stepping up to the slab of stone upon which rested a plethora of colored flowers and other trinkets. A lacrosse ball. A ticket from a St. Bridget's football match. Some photographs of Cody and his friends.

She placed her flower down in the center of the pile, kneeling before the grave and taking in the words etched into the front.

_Cody Thomas James_

_December 7__th__ 1990 - October 31__st__ 2008_

"_To believe in the heroic makes heroes"_

Nessie felt tears spring to her eyes for the first time since Halloween, and she quickly stood, returning to her seat.

The priest said his final prayer as the coffin was settle into the ground, and all the hundreds of voices in the cemetery chorused "Amen" as Cody's soul was sent to God.

The moment the sermon was done, everyone began mulling around, citizens of Forks and students of St. Bridget's alike, all offering condolences and comfort to each other. Nessie immediately found herself face to face with Bree and Griffin. Each was staring at her sadly.

"Oh, Nessie," Bree cried, wrapping her arms around Nessie tightly. "I can't believe it."

Nessie accepted the hug, though she could offer no words of comfort to her friend, who pulled away quickly.

"You and Cody were such good friends, too," Bree said sadly.

"How have you been holding up?" Griffin asked, eyeing Nessie with a shy sort of curiosity. Nessie managed to offer a small smile in return, just for Griffin's sake.

"I've been okay," she lied.

"I was going to call the other day, but I didn't want to disturb you," Griffin confessed, flushing slightly as he spoke.

"You could never disturb me, Griff," Nessie assured him. Griffin smiled back, though it was a sad smile.

"Aw Ness, I can't believe you're leaving Washington!" Bree moaned, a look of true misery crossing her face for the first time.

"My parents don't feel that Forks is safe enough, after what happened to Cody," Nessie recited the story that she had been practicing for three days.

"Where are you moving?" Griffin asked.

"We'll be in Brazil for a couple of months," Nessie replied.

"South America? What a drastic change from Washington State," Griffin remarked.

"I know. My parents have been waiting to get down there for a while now," Nessie said. "And besides, I'm sure there are plenty of new monsters to hunt." Griffin managed a small smile.

"We can only hope," he replied.

"You have to promise that you'll write," Bree said.

"Of course. I'm going to miss you guys," Nessie replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"What are we going to _do _without you?" Bree moaned.

"You have each other," Nessie pointed out.

Bree and Griffin exchanged a grin, and Nessie was glad to see that they had finally been able to put aside their petty differences and develop a true friendship.

"I guess we do," Bree said, punching Griffin playfully. Griffin smiled, though he rubbed his arm where Bree had punched him.

"You hit kind of hard, Bree..." he muttered.

"Oh, shut up! You're just a baby," Bree countered.

"You're overly-violent," Griffin argued.

"I _so_ am not!" Bree whined, as she and Griffin began wandering off into the crowds of students. Nessie watched them go, smiling to herself.

"Hey kiddo."

She looked up to see Charlie and Sue standing before her now, each looking at her sadly.

"How've you been doing?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"I'm holding up," Nessie replied.

"Right," Charlie sighed, nodding. "This Cody James... he was a real good kid."

"Yeah, he was," Nessie said, nodding as she glanced back at the tomb.

"It's a pity. There's too much violence in this world today," Charlie muttered.

Nessie knew that Charlie was not referring to the supposed gang violence that everyone else believed to be the cause of Cody's death, though he said no more on the subject.

"I owe him my children's lives," Sue said softly, staring at the rain-spattered photograph of Cody's smiling face.

"Cody was amazing," Nessie uttered pitifully, her voice beginning to crack as she spoke.

Sue instantly wrapped her arms around her. Nessie accepted the hug gratefully, appreciating her warm human touch. Charlie patted her shoulder.

"I'm real sorry, kid," he said.

"I'm glad you guys came," Nessie said, offering a sad smile to Charlie and Sue.

"We couldn't miss it," Sue insisted, looking back at Leah and Seth, who were now talking to Jacob.

"Hey Ness?"

Nessie was pulled from her conversation with Charlie and Sue as Chuck Craven suddenly approached, a nervous expression on his face.

"Hey, Chuck," Nessie greeted. "How have you been doing?"

"All right, I guess," Chuck replied softly, glancing over at Cody's grave. Nessie nodded.

"It must be rough for the team," she said.

"Yeah. Coach Newton is taking it pretty hard too. He and his wife came with their baby daughter and everything."

Chuck motioned to a tall, handsome blond man holding a small girl of about two on his hip. A pretty brown-haired woman stood at his side, waiting patiently as he talked with Cody's parents. Both looked slightly familiar to Nessie, as though she had seen them in a memory...

"Anyways, uh... I've been meaning to give this to you," Chuck said suddenly, extending a small, folded piece of paper. Nessie took it, frowning.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Cody wrote it the night before Halloween," Chuck began, his voice beginning to quiver. "He uh, he wrote it for you. He wanted me to read it over before he gave it to you. I figured... well, it was meant for you."

Nessie looked down at the small paper in her hands. Her name was printed neatly on the front. Her hands began to tremble.

"Thanks," she managed to squeak out.

Chuck merely nodded, quickly turning and walking away, obviously overcome by his own grief.

Nessie slowly unfolded the page, her heart pounding as she began to read the neatly printed letters:

_'Nessie,_

_I'm not really sure how to do this, and I know that if I tried to do it face to face, you'd probably never want to speak to me again, so... here it goes. We've become really good friends this year, and I have to say - I love it. I love talking to you, and hanging out with you. You are ten times more enjoyable than any of the guys on the lacrosse team (that is never to leave this letter). But more than just enjoying being your friend, I really enjoy you. You make me laugh like no one else. Whenever I'm around you I feel completely comfortable. You're one of the smartest, most talented, and most beautiful people I know. In case you haven't guessed already, I'm trying to tell you that over the past couple of months I've realized something. I think I love you. You make me happy to be who I am, something I don't feel too often. I know there's still a lot about you that I don't know - and trust me, there's a lot about me that I haven't shared. But despite that, I want to be with you as much as possible. I want to learn everything. I am ready to open my heart, if you can open yours. You've been an amazing friend, and if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. But I can't lose you. So - there it is. No matter what your answer is, I just want you to know that I care about you. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you._

_Thank you for being you, Renesmee Cullen._

_Love,_

_Cody'_

Nessie's hands were shaking fiercely as she read the last line, tears dripping onto the page and splotching the words. Immediately, a large, warm hand was on her back. Nessie turned, burying her face into Jacob's jacket. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, allowing her tears to run down his shirt.

"It's okay," he hushed, stroking her hair gently. Nessie pulled away, staring up at him.

"Why won't it stop, Jake? Why can't I make this pain go away?" she asked through choked sobs.

"It will go away in time," Jacob assured her.

"I feel so guilty," Nessie said softly, staring down at the note in her hand. "The way he felt... I couldn't even feel the same way."

"Unrequited love is not easy. Trust me - I've been there too," Jacob said, staring at Nessie sadly. "But Cody never had to suffer through it. He died knowing that you cared. And that was the greatest thing you ever could have done for him."

Nessie threw her arms around Jacob, hugging him as tightly as she could. He accepted the hug, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jacob replied.

Nessie remained in Jacob's arms as people filed by, all heading to their cars as the rain began to fall more heavily. Hundreds of humans, all clad in black, opening umbrellas and dashing from the cemetery. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Nessie! Jacob!"

They both turned to see Seth running towards them, shielding his head from the rain.

"We're leaving. Do you guys want a ride back to the Cullens'?" he offered.

"No thanks, Seth. We have plans for tonight," Jacob replied.

"Oh, okay," Seth said, nodding. "I guess I'll catch you guys later then?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said casually.

"How are you feeling, Seth?" Nessie asked. Seth grinned.

"Spic and span. Never felt better," he assured her. "Carlisle sure knows how to patch up the pack."

"I'm glad," Nessie said with a small smile.

"I'll see you guys around," Seth called, turning and running off towards the cruiser, where Charlie, Sue and Leah waited anxiously.

Nessie and Jacob watched him go. Nessie continued to stare after Seth as she spoke.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked.

"I figured it would be easier not to. He'd get too upset," Jacob replied.

"He's going to be so hurt," Nessie remarked.

"We'll see him again," Jacob said.

"Who knows when," Nessie muttered.

Jacob looked down at Nessie as she turned her chocolate brown eyes up to stare at him sadly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I know leaving is the right thing to do. But I can't help feeling bad," Nessie confessed. "What about Billy? And Charlie? And the pack?"

"Billy and Rachel know exactly where I'll be. Sam knows too, though he hasn't told the pack. But they can handle themselves," Jacob assured her.

Nessie sighed, looking out at the swarms of gray clouds looming over their heads ominously.

"Just think... in Brazil, it will be sunny almost every day," Jacob remarked.

"I've never seen the sun for more than three days at a time," Nessie said.

"You'll like it," Jacob assured her.

"Rain - how befitting of such an occasion."

Jacob and Nessie did not even flinch as the entire Cullen family suddenly appeared around them, all clad head to toe in dark clothing. The last of the mourners were heading to their cars, though the Cullens made sure to keep their faces appropriately covered. Bella was staring after the blond man and his wife curiously.

"Looks like Mike and Jessica came to pay their respects," she remarked.

She smiled as she watched the man strap the infant into a car seat, his wife hovering behind him, smiling at their child.

"I'm glad they're together," Bella said. "I always knew they would be."

Edward had approached Cody's headstone, kneeling before it. He reached out, running his hand across the cold stone.

"He certainly was a hero," he said, running his fingers across the quote etched into the front.

Bella had joined him, staring at the picture sitting atop the grave. She too placed her hand on the stone, closing her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, so softly that even the Cullens could barely hear it.

"We owe Cody James our family," Carlisle stated. "He died in valor, and he will never be forgotten."

Alice slowly stepped forward, a beautiful blue, exotic looking flower in her hands. She rested it atop the headstone carefully.

"Zafrina brought this from the mountains near her village. She and Nahuel are waiting back at the house now. They're ready to leave when we are," she explained.

"I can't believe we're finally leaving Forks," Emmett muttered, looking around the cemetery as if it were representative of the whole town of which he spoke.

"It's our time," Jasper said.

"It was our time seven years ago," Rosalie remarked. Her words were not angry, but rather solemn.

"Zafrina has already arranged a living space for us just outside of Brazil," Esme explained. "We'll stay there as long as we can, until we find an area of our own."

"I've always been curious about France," Alice said lightly.

"We'll take it one day at a time," Edward said.

"That's all we can do. The Volturi will find us eventually," Carlisle sighed.

"We'll be ready when they do," Emmett insisted.

"We don't need to think about that now," Esme said quickly, eyeing Nessie and Jacob cautiously.

"Jacob, have you made all the proper arrangements with your family?" Carlisle asked.

"My family and Sam know where we'll be. The pack will find out soon enough," Jacob replied.

"Are you sure you're all right leaving them?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure," Jacob said, quickly glancing over at Nessie. "I could never stay behind."

"All right then," Carlisle said, a definitive tone to his voice as he turned to look at his family. "If everyone is ready, we'd better head back to the house, and straighten all our affairs."

The Cullens all took a moment to look around the cemetery, taking in their last moments in Forks, Washington.

"Eight years," Alice sighed.

"We have long overstepped our boundaries," Carlisle remarked, "though I'll miss this town."

"We had a good run here in Forks," Emmett agreed.

The Cullens all slowly turned, walking back towards the cemetery gates where Zafrina and Nahuel waited with their Jeep, ready to drive to the airport so they could all board a plane to South America.

Nessie and Jacob hesitated, staring up at the gray, cloudy skies for one moment longer.

"I've never known anything other than Forks," Nessie said softly.

"If we don't leave now, we'll never get out," Jacob replied.

"Jacob... I'm scared," Nessie uttered. Jacob squeezed her hand tightly.

"Things will be better," he whispered.

"We don't know what the future holds," Nessie said.

"But I know I'll be with you. So everything will be all right."

Jacob wrapped his hand around Nessie's, squeezing it tightly. Nessie squeezed back as the two began walking towards the gates, towards the Cullens.

And towards tomorrow.

* * *

**So** **thank you all for reading the second part of "Dawning Sun"! Again, I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting - you guys have been great.**

**A lot of you have been asking if there will be a third part, and there WILL be, where I'll explain more about the white wolf, the prophecy, and everything else that I've left untouched at the end of this.**

**I'm not sure when the third installment will be up yet, but I will make sure to let you all know when it's here! Hopefully it will be soon :)**

**Thank you all again!**

**3 Pink Paramore**


	34. Author's Note

**Hey everyone - I just wanted to let you know that the third installment is finally up. It's called "Rising Storm".**

**Thank you all for being so patient! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up.**

**3 Pink Paramore**


End file.
